


Bjornoya - Von Bären und Füchsen

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alaskan Malamute, Bjornoya, Bäreninsel, F/M, Gorgonen, Kälte, M/M, Naga, Norwegen, auswandern
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Bjornoya, die Bäreninsel. Das ist der Ort, an den es Harry Potter, einen Monat nachdem er Voldemort tötete, hinzieht. Eine Insel, die eigentlich alles andere als lebensfreundlich ist... kalt, feucht, ungemütlich... und doch, Harry spürt das es ihm dort gut gehen wird, viel besser als in Großbritannien. Er will dort leben. Endlich richtig und wirklich leben. Er will seine Ruhe dort finden wo drei Monate im Jahr die Sonne nicht aufgeht... und wo ihn einiges erwartet, mit dem er definitiv nicht gerechnet hat.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/OC, Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Die Bäreninsel gehörte zu Norwegen.  
Das war das Erste, was man erfuhr, wenn man sich über all das informierte, was nördlich des europäischen Festlandes so los war.  
Sie lag im westlichen Teil der Barentssee und gehörte auch zu Spitzbergen, und alleine das wies schon eine sehr wichtige und unwiderrufliche Tatsache hin... einen ordentlichen, warmen Sommer konnte man auf dieser Insel nicht erwarten.  
Bjornoya, so hieß die Bäreninsel im Norwegischen, war auch nicht sonderlich groß, und von November bis Januar zudem noch stockdüster... kein Wunder also das die Muggel sie schon vor vielen Jahrzehnten aufgegeben hatten.  
Was sollten sie auch mit einer Insel anfangen, die keine tausend Kilometer Fläche hatte, auf der es keine Bäume gab, wo man nichts anbauen konnte, keine Tiere erlegen... es gab nur Füchse, und ab und zu verirrte sich mal ein Eisbär dorthin. Ach und Vögel, Vögel gab es angeblich viele, aber die konnte man nicht essen, oder wollte es nicht, denn sie waren mittlerweile geschützt. Genauso wie die Robben, die im Sommer immer wieder mal vorbei kamen.  
Nein, die Bäreninsel war kein guter Ort um zu leben, zumindest nicht für die Muggel.  
Harry James Potter faltete das dünne Prospekt zusammen, welches er in Oslo erhielt, als er dort aus dem Transport stieg und sich erstmal im Ministerium anmelden musste. Es sollte ja alles mit rechten Dingen zugehen, wobei er nicht genau wusste wie das eigentlich in diesem Ministerium so zuging... die Türen kamen ihm schon mal sehr merkwürdig vor, einige schienen nachträglich auf eine Höhe von über drei Metern umgezaubert worden sein.  
Aber eigentlich ging es ihn auch gar nichts an.  
„Ich bekomme noch einen Transport direkt dorthin, mit meinen Sachen und meinem Haustier“ erklärte er dem Minister ernst, der daraufhin nur gelangweilt nickte und dann kurz erklärte wo Harry hin musste, um zur Bäreninsel zu gelangen.  
Kompetenz sah für den jungen Mann auch anders aus, aber das ging ihn ebenfalls nichts an.  
Sein Ziel war die Bäreninsel, dort wo es drei Monate im Jahr nicht hell wurde, kein einziger Baum wuchs und man aufpassen musste, dass sich nicht ein verirrter Eisbär hungrig auf ihn stürzte.  
Denn auch wenn die Bäreninsel von den Muggeln verlassen wurde, angeblich wurde es dort selbst im Hochsommer nie wärmer als acht Grad... es gab dort tatsächlich eine magische Siedlung.  
Sie hatte keinen Namen, das brauchte man aber auch nicht auf einer sonst leeren Insel, man sprach Englisch und Norwegisch, lebte vom Fischfang. Laut den Informationen, welche Harry erhielt, gab es dort ungefähr zwanzig Wohnhäuser, einen Hafen, eine Metzgerei, einen Bäcker, einen Supermarkt und ein kleines Gasthaus.  
Und vor Allem, und das war Harry sehr wichtig, stellte man dort keine Fragen. Nicht jeder wurde sofort freundlich aufgenommen, aber wenn man es erstmal geschafft hatte, dann war es egal woher man stammte und wieso man bei ihnen leben wollte.  
Im norwegischen Ministerium stellte man anscheinend auch keine Fragen, dabei hatte der Minister doch seinen Namen auf den Papieren gesehen.  
Aber so gelangweilt wie der wirkte... nun gut, es konnte dem jungen Mann wirklich egal sein. Er hatte sowieso genug von Politik, von der Presse, von allem... die Ruhe würde ihm ganz sicher gut tun.  
Die Schlacht von Hogwarts, die Vernichtung Voldemorts, das war alles erst einen Monat her. Ein wenig kam sich Harry vor wie auf der Flucht, und vielleicht war das auch der Grund wieso er sich auf den Weg zur Bäreninsel machte.  
Und hoffentlich dort endlich leben konnte, vergessen, ausruhen... und vor allem leben.


	2. Chapter 2

„So hier ist dein Bier, Jack. Und es bleibt das Einzige heute, du musst Morgen arbeiten“, Michael Moen, oder einfach nur Mike, war ein typischer Wirt wie man ihn sich allgemein vorstellte. Groß, muskulös, bekleidet mit einer grauen Schürze, die er über einem schmutzigen Hemd und einer alten Jeans trug. Seine Hände waren groß genug um mindestens drei Krüge gleichzeitig in einer halten zu können, das lange, dunkelblonde Haar trug er stets zusammengebunden.  
Er betrieb das kleine Gasthaus auf der Bäreninsel schon seit fast dreißig Jahren und hatte schon einiges erlebt, aber das... es rumpelte und puffte im Kamin... jemand durch mit Flohpulver auf die Insel kam, gab es wirklich sehr selten.  
Das lag aber auch daran, dass man eher weniger Bjornoya besuchen wollte und man es sonst nur apparierend, oder mit dem Schiff, erreichte. Und außer dem jährlichen Nordlichtfest gab es eigentlich auch nichts auf der Bäreninsel zu sehen.  
Füße erschienen im Kamin und dann purzelte ein junger Mann heraus, der definitiv zu dünn für die Insel angezogen war und sich außerhalb des Gasthauses schnell was abfrieren würde.  
Harry schüttelte sich mühsam, schnaubte kurz etwas Asche aus und stand dann auf, sah sich um und stellte fest das er nicht alleine war.  
Und das er sich in einem Gasthaus befand.  
„Tut mir leid“ seufzte er, hoffentlich hatte man ihn nicht angelogen und sie sprachen wirklich alle Englisch, auf der Bäreninsel:  
„Man sagte mir nur, dass der Kamin auf die Insel führt, aber nicht genau wohin.“  
Eigentlich war es sogar logisch das der einzige, ans Netzwerk angeschlossene, Kamin in das Gasthaus führte. Es war wahrscheinlich der einzige Ort, der so gut wie immer geöffnet hatte und indem man auch ständig jemanden antraf, den man dann ansprechen konnte.  
Ansonsten wäre das Rathaus noch eine Option, aber eventuell war dies nicht immer besetzt, oder es gab gar keinen Bürgermeister.  
Sicher wohnte der Wirt auch über dem Gasthaus, so das wirklich immer jemand da war.  
„Das machen die gerne in Oslo“ nickte Mike und stellte das Bier ab, ging zu Harry und hielt ihm seine Hand hin:  
„Ich bin Mike, Wirt und Bürgermeister von Bjornoya. Was führt dich her?“  
„Ich bin Harry“ staunte der junge Mann, da war er ja doppelt richtig gelandet, der Bürgermeister wäre auch der erste Mann den er an diesem Ort aufgesucht hätte. Vorausgesetzt natürlich es gab einen, Hogsmeade hatte zum Beispiel seinen ersten nach der Schlacht bekommen. Vorher war keiner notwendig gewesen.  
Er sah sich kurz um, Platz für zwanzig Gäste, alles aus Holz, und irgendwo sah man eine junge Frau herum huschen, die Teller herum trug.  
Es war gemütlich und wirkte leicht wie eine alte Wikingerkneipe, ob mal welche auf der Bäreninsel gewesen waren? Darüber hatte er noch nichts gelesen, aber sicher erfuhr er auch irgendwann mehr über die Geschichte dieser Insel.  
„Ich habe gehört hier ist ein Haus zu verkaufen, und...“  
„Du hast dir das Gebäude für eine Besichtigung sichern lassen“ erinnerte sich Mike sofort an ein Schreiben:  
„Das wäre aber auch nicht nötig gewesen, es war bisher noch keiner hier, um es sich anzusehen. Und es steht schon seit einem Jahr leer.“  
„Wenn es nicht nur aus vier Wänden besteht, dann nehme ich es auf jeden Fall“ erklärte Harry ernst und wurde sehr neugierig angesehen, dann packte Mike ihm plötzlich an die Haare und hob sie an der Stirn hoch.  
„Hast du in England drüben nicht ein paar bessere Möglichkeiten, Junge“ fragte er dann:  
„Bjornoya ist nicht gerade für das blühende Leben bekannt, wir haben ja nicht mal Bäume hier. Hier gibt es nur Füchse, Vögel, ein paar Pflanzen und derweil einen Eisbären. Sie kommen im Winter über das Packeis rüber, erlegen ein paar Robben und wenn sie nicht schnell genug wieder rüber laufen, dann bleiben sie auch mal den Sommer hier. Aber ansonsten gibt es hier nichts zu sehen und nichts zu erleben.“  
„Es geht mir nicht um die Möglichkeiten und den Eisbären bleibe ich fern“ wehrte Harry ernst ab:  
„Kann ich mir das Haus ansehen?“  
„Natürlich. Hast du deine Sachen dabei? In dem dünnen Hemdchen erfrierst du auf dem Weg zum Haus. Astrid, übernimm mal hier die Theke“ rief Mike der jungen Frau entgegen, woraufhin sie nur zustimmend nickte und ein paar leere Teller wegbrachte.  
Harry kramte unterdessen in seiner Hosentasche, holte dort einen verkleinerten Koffer hervor und zielte mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Im nächsten Moment trug er einen dicken, mit Fell gefütterten, Mantel und Mike nickte genauso anerkennend, wie der Gast, welcher das Bier bekam.  
Dieser war tatsächlich nicht minder muskulös, und genau wie Mike, um die fünfzig Jahre alt. Astrid hingegen schien gerade einmal zwanzig zu sein und zeigte sich zwar sehr schlank, und fast schon zart wirkend, aber an ihren Armen erkannte Harry, dass sie wahrscheinlich auch mehrere Krüge Bier auf einmal tragen konnte.  
Ob sie mit Mike irgendwie verwandt war?  
Auf jeden Fall hatten sie die gleiche Haarfarbe, vielleicht war sie seine Tochter... der Bürgermeister und Wirt nahm die Schürze ab und zauberte seinen Umhang herbei.  
„Auf jeden Fall scheinen die Gerüchte über deine magischen Fähigkeiten zu stimmen“ stellte er gemütlich brummend fest.  
„Nur die Hälfte, im Grunde kann ich nur das Nötigste und das eben besonders gut“ nickte Harry ernst und folgte dem guten Mann dann nach draußen. Sofort wurde er von eiskaltem Wind begrüßt, welcher auch einiges an Meerwasser mit sich trug und es dem Helden gnadenlos ins Gesicht schlug.  
„Ich sag es dir gleich, im Winter wird es hier noch dunkler und dann ist die Sonne gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Dann ist hier drei Monate nur Nacht. Wir kommen damit klar, wir mögen das sogar, aber du bist nicht hier geboren...“ warnte Mike.  
„Ich habe mich schon darüber informiert“ wehrte Harry ernst ab und sie machten sich auf den Weg durch das Dorf, sofort entdeckte der junge Mann den Supermarkt, den Metzger und den Bäcker. Die wichtigsten Einrichtungen, weiter im Norden waren dann auch schon ein paar Masten auszumachen, da war dann wohl der Hafen.  
Sie gingen in Richtung Metzger und Harry stellte fest das die meisten Häuser einen kleinen Garten hatten, in dem aber nur Blumen wuchsen.  
„Aber egal wie gut du dich informiert hast, es wird sich im Winter entscheiden ob du wirklich bleibst, oder nicht. Und ich empfehle dir genau deswegen keine Tageslichtzauber auf deine Zimmer zu legen. Du musst dich daran gewöhnen, und vor allem auch dein Körper. Wenn er das nicht kann, dann hat es hier keinen Sinn für dich. Hier das Haus ist gleich neben dem Metzger.“  
„Gibt es hier Tierhaltung“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Nein, er bekommt das Fleisch geliefert und verarbeitet es hier. Du musst unbedingt seine Salamis und Fleischwürste probieren... als Vegetarier dürftest du es hier schwerer haben. Wir essen viel Fleisch, weil das viel Energie gibt. Natürlich kommt mit der wöchentlichen Lieferung auch Gemüse und Obst, aber satt wird man davon nicht wirklich. Das Einzige was wir hier anbauen ist Weizen und Grünkohl.“  
„Der Weizen überlebt das?“  
„Wir haben eine magische Züchtung und das ganze Mehl geht sofort an den Bäcker.“  
„Ich kann sowieso nicht backen“ murmelte Harry nachdenklich und dann erreichten sie auch schon das leere Haus... welches von Außen gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah.  
Es hatte ein weißes Dach und die Wände waren graublau, die Fensterläden ebenso weiß wie der Zaun vor dem kleinen Garten. Damit sah es nicht viel anders aus, als die restlichen Häuser, aber das war auch das was Harry wollte... nicht auffallen, nicht anders sein als alle anderen.  
Einfach in einer Gemeinschaft aufgenommen werden und ein ruhiges Leben führen... hoffentlich sah das Haus drinnen noch mindestens genauso gut aus. Schon am nächsten Tag kam sein Transport und dann sollte besonders für sein Haustier alles bereit sein, dafür war er auch bereit bis tief in die Nacht noch zu renovieren.  
Der Garten war jedenfalls schon mal perfekt für sein Haustier, zumindest solange bis sich Harry dazu durchringen konnte das Gestrüpp zu entfernen und selbst dort etwas anzupflanzen. Blumen vielleicht, so wie es im ganzen Dorf zu sehen war.  
„Aber kochen wirst du doch können, oder“ fragte Mike und stieg über den Zaun, schloss das Haus auf:  
„Den Hauselfen ist es hier zu kalt und eine Haushälterin, oder ähnliches, müsstest du dir auch vom Festland holen. Und das macht hier keiner mit.“  
„Ich kann mich ganz gut selbst versorgen, und auch alles sauber halten“ nickte Harry ernst und folgte dem Bürgermeister in das Gebäude:  
„Ich habe ein Haustier.“  
„Was für eines?“  
„Einen Hund.“  
„Aber doch keinen norwegischen Schneehund, oder? Nein, es dauert in der Regel drei Monate, bis man einen bekommt. Und dann muss man schon einen festen Wohnsitz haben, mindestens. Und solange ist die Schlacht auch noch nicht her.“  
„Was ist ein norwegischer Schneehund?“  
„Unsere magische Züchtung, klein, wuschelig und schneeweiß. Halten große Kälte aus und können überall alles finden, aber hier auf der Insel erlauben wir sie nicht. Hat mehrere Gründe, unter anderem das sie nicht schwimmen können und hier schon mal einer ins Meer geweht wurde. Ich hoffe du hast auch nicht so etwas wie einen Chihuahua, der würde hier keine drei Tage überleben.“  
„Sie ist ein Malamute. Sie ist erst ein halbes Jahr alt, aber hat schon ein ordentliches Fell, und Gewicht, deswegen kommt sie Morgen mit meinen Sachen in einem Transport.“  
Nukka war ein Geschenk, weil sich Harry nach der Schlacht so einsam fühlte, jedenfalls stand das auf dem Zettel, welchen sie mit sich trug. Sie saß irgendwann vor seiner Tür, als er noch das Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel hatte, trug eine rote Schleife und diese eine Notiz, er wusste nicht woher sie kam, aber natürlich hatte er sie sofort in sein Herz geschlossen.  
Nukka hatte hauptsächlich weißes Fell, nur auf dem Rücken befand sich ein großer schwarzer Fleck und drei ihrer vier Pfoten waren ebenfalls dunkel gefärbt. Und natürlich vermisste er sie sofort, nachdem er sie für den Transport abgegeben hatte. Aber Remus kümmerte sich um alles, sie war also in guten Händen.  
Nur er wusste wohin Harry gegangen war, und er würde sicher auch dafür sorgen, das es sonst niemand erfuhr. Und sollte etwas in Großbritannien passieren, was für den jungen Mann wichtig war, dann würde dieser es auch nur durch Remus erfahren.  
Aber eigentlich rechnete der Held nicht damit, vor Weihnachten von Remus zu hören, und dann kam auch sicher nur eine Grußkarte bei ihm an.  
„Magisch gezüchtet, nehme ich an“ brummte Mike und Harry fing sofort an sich das anzusehen.  
„Ich habe sie geschenkt bekommen, anonym, aber ja, sie versteht die menschliche Sprache und hört deswegen sehr gut auf mich. Oh, die Küche ist schon eingerichtet.“  
„Das ist die alte, sie ist noch gut und deswegen haben wir sie drin gelassen. Der Vorbesitzer starb hier vor dem Kamin, er war schon sehr alt und hatte keine Familie mehr. Deswegen habe ich das Ausräumen in Auftrag gegeben“ erklärte Mike ernst:  
„Kommt eine Küche mit dem Transport, dann lasse ich diese hier heute noch abholen.“  
„Ich habe nur einen Ofen gekauft, weil ich dachte ich kann hier eine bestellen, oder in Oslo besorgen.“  
„Bestellen kannst du schon mal gar nichts, das ist nur für die Geschäfte. Die kriegen ihre Lieferung einmal in der Woche und das per Schiff. Wenn man dringend was vom Festland braucht, dann muss man apparieren.“  
„Bis Oslo ist es Langstrecke, oder?“  
„Ja. Deswegen macht das auch kaum einer, höchstens wenn einem die ganze Bude abfackelt und man alles neu braucht. Hier werden selten Möbel gekauft, die Küche hier ist sicher auch schon fünfzig Jahre alt. Wir haben einen Mann hier, der repariert und bessert Möbel aus, aber das ist auch alles. Es gibt kein Holz auf der Insel, für den Kamin kann man es im Supermarkt kaufen, aber ansonsten gibt es hier nichts um zum Beispiel Möbel herzustellen. Wir beziehen alles, wirklich alles, außer Grünkohl und Weizen, vom Festland.“  
„Zum Glück habe ich alle anderen Möbel ebenfalls schon... aber die Küche brauche ich definitiv auch. Denn das war wirklich das Einzige, was ich neu besorgen wollte. Und ich dachte mir schon, dass es vielleicht etwas länger dauert, deswegen habe ich schon mal den Ofen gekauft.“  
„Du hast wirklich Glück, Junge, dass hier schon eine Küche steht. Ich lass den Ofen gleich abholen... wenn du das Haus wirklich nehmen willst.“  
Er ging mit Harry hoch in den ersten Stock, wo dieser schnell feststellte das eines der Zimmer einen Balkon besaß. Und von dem aus konnte man bis zum Hafen sehen, die Schiffe fast ganz erkennen und das Meer ein wenig beobachten.  
„Es ist gut, ich nehme es“ bestimmte Harry ernst, wenn er sich erstmal an die Kälte gewöhnt hatte, dann konnte er sicher auch Abends mal mit Nukka auf dem Balkon sitzen und das Nordlicht beobachten.  
Ja, das war genau das was er wollte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
„Und was willst du arbeiten?“  
„Ich muss nicht unbedingt arbeiten, um gut zu leben, aber vielleicht ergibt sich was kleines. Ich bin auch harter Arbeit nicht abgeneigt, und will mich nicht langweilen... nur auf einem Fischkutter bin ich sicher nicht gut aufgehoben“ nickte Harry ernst und beobachtete wie eines der Schiffe gerade ablegte:  
„Das hier ist genau das was ich für den Rest meines Lebens will.“  
„Dann sollten wir ins Gasthaus zurückkehren und bei einem heißen Tee den Vertrag besprechen“ bestimmte Mike zufrieden und hielt Harry den Schlüssel hin:  
„Ich mache dir auch einen guten Preis, denn manchmal bekommt der Metzger auch lebende Tiere geliefert und dann gibt es ein paar unschöne Geräusche aus seinem Schlachtraum heraus.“  
Harry spitzte die Lippen, seine Ohren zuckten etwas, aber dann nahm er den Schlüssel doch an und schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. Nichts war perfekt, und das war ein sehr kleiner Haken, mit dem er sicherlich irgendwann leben konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry hustete schwer. Er hatte gerade ein Stück Tapete abgerissen und sofort kam ihm unangenehmer Staub entgegen. Solcher, der ihm die Augen zum Tränen brachte und im Hals brannte.  
Seit einer halben Stunde versuchte er schon die verdammte, alte Tapete, im Wohnzimmer, von der Wand zu bekommen. Aber alle Zauber brachten nichts, und so musste er es mit Wasser und Muskelkraft hinter sich bringen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte der Vorbesitzer einen Schutzzauber auf die Wände gelegt, es gab welche die dafür sorgten das die Tapete wie neu blieb... und dieser Zauber hatte sich so sehr mit dem Papier verbunden, dass ihn nichts magisches mehr von der Wand bekam.  
Und dabei hatte Harry es sich doch so einfach vorgestellt... alte Tapete runter, die neue an die Wand zaubern und dann den Boden reinigen, ein paar Teppiche verteilen. Eine Nacht im Gasthaus, mehr nicht... aber nachdem sah es nun nicht mehr aus. Wahrscheinlich musste er auch mit Nukka für ein paar Tage ins Gasthaus ziehen.  
Hoffentlich hatte Mike dann nichts gegen sie, die kleine Dame war nicht gerade leise. Nein, im Gegenteil, sie heulte, brummte, knurrte, bellte und gurrte von Morgens bis Abends durchgehend.  
Harry mochte das, er hatte noch nie ein Tier gehabt, welches so gern mit ihm „sprach“, aber Mike's Gäste könnte das stören.  
Für den schlimmsten Fall hatte er Holzdielen dabei, aber die würde er wahrscheinlich versuchen im Dorf zu verkaufen, der Boden in diesem Haus war noch gut genug.  
Es klopfte.  
Harry seufzte und wischte sich der dreckigen Hand über das Gesicht, das hätte er nicht tun dürfen, denn das schmeckte nicht sonderlich gut. Wenigstens aber unterließ er es sich unter der Brille die Augen zu reiben.  
Es klopfte erneut und Harry ging zur Haustür, um sie zu öffnen.  
War das ein Schinken?  
Wenn ja, dann einer der so groß wie Harrys Brustkorb war und sehr gut roch. Sofort lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er seit England nichts gegessen hatte... um genau zu sein, war das Frühstück im tropfenden Kessel seine letzte Mahlzeit gewesen.  
Da hatte er sich von Nukka verabschiedet und sie Remus übergeben.  
Harry seufzte und sah sich den Schinken kurz genauer an.  
„Ich kaufe nichts an der Tür“ verkündete er dann.  
„Das ist ein Geschenk, für meinen neuen Nachbarn“ erklärte eine dunkle, warme Stimme und der Schinken wanderte etwas zur Seite, dahinter erschien ein ungefähr dreißig Jahre alter Mann.  
Er war groß und muskulös, Harry fragte sich langsam wirklich ob alle Männer auf der Bäreninsel so aussahen, aber dieser hier hatte zudem auch keine Haare. Er war absolut kahl, nicht mal Augenbrauen, und die Wimpern waren gezaubert. Er trug die typische Kleidung eines Metzgers, weißes Shirt, weiße Schürze und weiße Hose.  
„Hallo“ verkündete der Besucher, er musste wirklich der Metzger von Bjornoya sein:  
„Ich bin Tsun. Du siehst dreckig aus...“  
„Ich renoviere gerade, aber du kannst reinkommen“ murmelte Harry, der Kamin brannte schon mal bei ihm, deswegen war es drinnen definitiv wärmer als draußen. Und tatsächlich, der Metzger kam ins Haus und sah sich neugierig um, dann legte er den Schinken auf die Anrichte in der Küche.  
„Das ist Rentierfleisch, wir bekommen das hier am einfachsten. Entweder aus Russland, oder Norwegen, manchmal auch von Spitzbergen direkt“ erklärte er:  
„Nicht das du glaubst, ich bringe dir meinen billigsten Schinken. Ich habe dir meinen besten gebracht. Was musst du noch machen?“  
„Die Tapete muss runter“ seufzte Harry und zauberte sich dann einfach eine Scheibe vom Schinken ab, schob sie sich in den Mund:  
„Ich bin Harry.“  
„Das hat Mike schon erzählt, auch das du Harry Potter bist. Irgendwie hatte ich mir einen Helden etwas kräftiger vorgestellt“ lachte Tsun fröhlich auf:  
„Und größer... bevor du fragst, ich habe keinen Nachnamen. Hier stammen so gut wie alle von Wikingern ab“ das hatte Harry ja schon ein wenig vermutet und es erklärte auch das optische Bild, welches der junge Held bisher von dem Dorf bekam... und von seinen Bewohnern:  
„Ein paar haben einen Nachnamen, weil sich jemand damit einmal eingeheiratet hat, andere haben eben keinen und ich gehöre dazu. Aber wir rufen uns eh hier alle nur beim Vornamen, es gibt auch keinen Vornamen zweimal. Soll ich dir helfen?“  
„Musst du nicht zurück in dein Geschäft?“  
„Ich habe nur Vormittags geöffnet, dann mache ich noch ein paar Sachen für den nächsten Tag und jetzt bin ich fertig. Deswegen dachte ich auch, ich bringe dir einen meiner Schinken vorbei und lerne dich kennen. Mike hat gesagt, du hättest einen Hund...?“  
„Ja, sie kommt Morgen mit einem Transport, und sie frisst nur rohes Fleisch.“  
„Das bekommst du bei mir, und es fällt sicher auch immer mal wieder ein Knochen für sie ab. Komm, ich helfe dir, zu Zweit geht es schneller.“  
Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, packte eine Tapetenecke und im nächsten Moment hatte er einen riesiges Stück von der Wand geholt.  
„Schmeckt dir der Schinken“ fragte Tsun neugierig und packte die nächste halb abgerissene Ecke, zog kräftig daran und wieder kam ein ordentliches Stück Tapete runter.  
„Sehr gut“ murmelte Harry, noch ein wenig zögerlich, eigentlich hatte er ja nicht mit Hilfe gerechnet.  
Sollte er das wirklich annehmen?  
Am Ende verlangte Tsun noch irgendwas dafür, Geld wäre kein Problem, aber nicht jeder wollte immer nur Geld haben. Am Ende brauchte der Metzger für irgendwas einen Helden... Harrys Blick fiel auf dem wirklich sehr gutaussehenden Hintern des Metzgers...  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und widmete sich dann auch der Tapete, nichts im Leben war umsonst, zur Not konnte sich Harry bestimmt irgendwie aus der Sache rauswinden.  
So wie er sich den ganzen Monat über aus den meisten Sachen herausgewunden hatte, die Statue zum Beispiel, oder das er ohne irgendeine Ausbildung Auror werden sollte... die Hochzeit mit Ginny Weasley, da war Harry ganz besonders schnell raus gewesen, „glitschig wie ein Aal“ nannte Remus das.  
Aber Hauptsache der junge Mann verärgerte niemanden, weder die Presse, noch das Ministerium, oder die Weasleys.  
Harry wollte mit niemandem Streit, keinen Kampf mehr gewinnen müssen.  
Er atmete tief durch, etwas was er auch nicht hätte tun dürfen, denn Tsun riss in diesem Moment ein erneutes, großes Stück von der Tapete ab und der Staub flog genau in Harrys Richtung.  
Er atmete den Dreck ein und hustete daraufhin heftig, das erinnerte ihn auch daran, dass der Tee von Mike nicht gerade lecker war und er deswegen zum letzten Mal in England ordentlich was getrunken hatte.  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Und ich meine nicht den Dreck hier.“  
„Ich würde auch jetzt lieber im Gasthaus sitzen, trinken und essen, meine neuen Nachbarn kennenlernen“ krächzte Harry:  
„Und hätte sich der uralte Schutzzauber nicht mit der Tapete verbunden, wäre das auch jetzt der Fall. Meine Möbel kommen Morgen, Nukka kommt Morgen...“  
„Du hast deinen Hund „Kleine Schwester“ genannt“ schmunzelte Tsun:  
„Was ist sie für eine Rasse?“  
„Alaskan Malamute, ein halbes Jahr alt. Als es mir... nicht gut ging, also ich war noch von der Schlacht etwas mitgenommen... saß sie eines Morgens vor meiner Tür. Mit einer Schleife und einer Notiz. Ich fand den Namen passend“ seufzte Harry und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden:  
„Ein Freund sorgt für den Transport, sie wird also definitiv Morgen hier ankommen. Und mit ihr meine ganze Einrichtung.“  
Tsun sah in die Küche, da fehlte schon ein handgroßes Stück vom Schinken, Harry hatte auch eindeutig Hunger.  
„Ich besorge Hilfe“ bestimmte er und wollte los, aber der junge Mann hielt ihn im letzten Moment noch fest.  
„Nein, ich schaffe das auch so.“  
„Die Tapete kommt wahrscheinlich im ganzen Haus nicht freiwillig von der Wand. So bist du hier noch Morgen früh am reißen.“  
„Das ist egal. Ich schaffe das auch alleine...“  
„Ich hole Hilfe“ bestimmte der Metzger, befreite sich aus Harrys Griff und war schneller zur Tür raus, als das der Held gucken konnte.  
„Das ist nicht gut“ seufzte Harry leise und zauberte die Tür zu, am Besten ließ er niemanden mehr rein. Aber dann sah er auf die ganze Arbeit, welche noch vor ihm lag, es war ja nicht nur das Wohnzimmer... Da war noch das Schlafzimmer, die Küche, Nukkas Schlafzimmer... Sie war ein Malamute, die meiste Zeit würde sie am Liebsten draußen sein, doch auch drinnen hatte ein solcher Hund einfach andere Bedürfnisse. Harry kaufte ihr eine Höhle und mehrere Kissen, Hundebetten und Decken. Sie sollte sich so wohl wie möglich fühlen, deswegen schloss er auch warme Länder wie Spanien und Italien gleich aus, als er nach einem neuen Wohnort suchte.  
Und davon abgesehen, niemand würde ihn auf dieser Insel finden, ihn aufsuchen und dann irgendwas verlangen.  
Es klopfte an der Tür, Harry sah vorsichtig zum Fenster raus, da war Tsun mit drei Männern... die alle so Schränke wie er waren.  
Eventuell war Harry diese Insel gerade auch ein wenig unheimlich.  
Aber wenigstens hatten sie Haare, wobei die Glatze von Tsun ja so nicht schlecht aussah. Die fehlenden Augenbrauen und Wimpern, zeugten aber auch davon, dass es nicht natürlich war... Harry öffnete die Tür, er hatte eigentlich keine andere Wahl.  
„Die Jungs hier habe ich am Hafen gefunden“ stellte der Metzger seine Freunde vor:  
„Sie haben gerade nichts zu tun und...“  
„Ich will eigentlich immer noch keine Hilfe...“  
„Sie helfen gerne. Kommt, überall im Haus muss die Tapete runter“ trieb Tsun die Männer an und dann hörte Harry es auch schon überall reißen und stauben.  
Vielleicht waren sie wirklich nur auf Geld aus und dann lohnte es sich, sie im Haus gehabt zu haben. Der junge Mann presste die Lippen fest zusammen, hoffentlich waren die Hafenarbeiter auch nicht nur da, weil Tsun ihnen gesagt hatte wer da die Hilfe brauchte.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Küche, wo der Metzger allein an der Tapete arbeitete.  
„Was hast du ihnen dafür versprochen“ fragte Harry leise.  
„Wieso sollte ich ihnen was dafür versprochen haben“ fragte Tsun zurück.  
„Weil es nichts umsonst gibt.“  
„Sie wollen nichts dafür, sie saßen sowieso nur in den Tauen und haben auf das Ende des Tages gewartet. Glaubst du sie verlangen was?“  
„Natürlich, wenn nicht heute, dann sicher an einem anderen Tag.“  
„Du hast doch deine kleine Nukka auch...“  
„Egal wer es war, er hätte sicherlich auch irgendwann etwas von mir verlangt. Eine Gegenleistung eben. Aber er wird nicht erfahren wo ich bin, ich habe meine Auswanderung vorher schon geplant gehabt und sie hat mir nur die Entscheidung etwas erleichtert. Großbritannien ist auch kein gutes Land für einen Hund, der zu fünfzig Prozent aus Fell besteht.“  
„Ich glaube fast, du musst erstmal Großbritannien aus dem Kopf bekommen. Wenn man etwas von dir möchte, als Gegenleistung, dann sagt man es vorher. So ist das jedenfalls hier auf Bjornoya, wie das woanders ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber davon einmal abgesehen, scheint man in England ja eindeutig sehr schlechte Manieren zu haben. Wenn du es so ganz anders gewohnt bist.“  
„Ich habe nur gelernt, dass du nichts nehmen kannst, ohne etwas geben zu müssen. Da ist nichts falsches dran, so läuft die Welt nun mal. Auch hier“ regte Harry sich leise auf, er wollte die Männer dann aber doch nicht verscheuchen:  
„Wahrscheinlich habe ich Nukka von irgendeinem Fan bekommen. Mal keine Unterhosen und Bhs.“  
„Engländerinnen haben aber auch einen merkwürdigen Geschmack“ kommentierte Tsun das nur trocken und schon sah er einen Helden mit hochrotem Kopf.  
War das Wut oder Verlegenheit?  
„Mochtest du die Unterwäsche?“  
„Nein, verdammt“ klagte Harry und riss wütend etwas von der Tapete ab:  
„Aber selbst die haben sich was davon erwartet, dass sie mir ihre Wäsche schickten.“  
„Natürlich. Wenn ich jemanden meine Unterwäsche schicke... nein, ich würde das wahrscheinlich nicht tun. Ich würde ihm neue Unterwäsche kaufen und schicken. Damit er sie trägt, wenn ich ihn besuche.“  
„Ihm?“  
„Ich bin schwul. Leider einer der wenigen auf Bjornoya, und wir kriegen nicht sehr viel Besuch hier. Eigentlich nur zum Nordlichtfest und manchmal zum Fischmarkt. Aber ich habe auch Urlaub, dann reise ich zum Festland rüber und schaue mir dort die Männer genauer an. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann mal jemanden mitbringen. Zumindest hoffe ich darauf, seit ich die Metzgerei von meinem Vater übernommen habe. Vorher war es einfacher, einen guten Kandidaten dafür zu finden.“  
„Mmh“ Harry wandte sich wieder der Tapete zu, für einen Moment wurde es still:  
„Ich hätte es auch alleine geschafft.“  
„Es hätte aber sicherlich dann die nächsten drei Wochen gedauert“ grinste Tsun frech und musste dann vor dem jungen Helden, und viel abgerissener Tapete, fliehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Etwas Nasses fuhr Harry durch das Gesicht. Und noch mal, und ein drittes Mal, der junge Mann stöhnte auf und das Nasse schlabberte seine Stirn ab.  
„Uhh“ nuschelte er und versuchte sich wegzudrehen, woraufhin er ein Fiepen hörte und schlagartig wach war.  
„Nukka“ fuhr er auf und holte sich im nächsten Moment den schlabbernden Welpen in die Arme. Er zog sie auf das Bett, während sie wild wedelte und spielerisch fiepte, dabei immer wieder in seinem Gesicht herum schlabberte.  
„Du bist schon da“ nuschelte Harry und zog die kleine Dame fest an sich, das war sie schon gewohnt, ihr Besitzer neigte sehr dazu sie fest zu knuddeln und dabei auch ausgiebig mit ihr zu kuscheln:  
„Du bist schon da!“  
Und es war ja nicht so, als würde sie das nicht mögen, nein im Gegenteil sogar. Sie drehte sich sofort auf den Rücken und präsentierte Harry fiepend ihren flauschigen Bauch, den er daraufhin auch kraulte.  
Und dabei kam dem jungen Mann ein Gedanke, der dazu führte das er sich schon fast erschrocken umsah. Er befand sich in einem Schlafzimmer, welches er nicht kannte, seine Brille lag auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm und wie zum Teufel war Nukka in das Zimmer gekommen? Die Tür war zu, jemand musste sie reingelassen haben und dann die Tür wieder geschlossen...  
Seine Möbel waren aber damit auch schon angekommen, hoffentlich standen sie nicht irgendwo draußen, wer wusste schon was der nasse Wind mit ihnen machte.  
Und wo befand er sich?  
Was war das für ein Zimmer?  
Nukka bekam einen dicken Schmatzer auf die nasse Nase, dann setzte Harry seine Brille auf, rutschte aus dem Bett und fand eine Tür, die in ein kleines Bad führte.  
Er befand sich im Gasthaus, und das war ein Zimmer, welches wohl regulär vergeben wurde. Etwas was der junge Mann sofort daran erkannte, dass es eine frische Zahnbürste, abgefüllte Zahnpasta und eine kleine Seife gab. Die Grundausstattung eines jeden Gasthauses, zumindest überall in der magischen Welt. Wenn man sich unten im Schankraum betrunken hatte, und der Wirt einen in ein Zimmer packte, dann fand man dieses kleine Angebot auch mit dem dicksten Kater schnell. Der junge Held hatte es auch schon in Anspruch genommen, als er sich nach der Schlacht mit ein paar Freunden betrank, sie den Sieg feierten.  
Harry verzog missmutig das Gesicht, leider bestand sein Freundeskreis damals nur aus Weasleys und entsprechend teuer war dieses Besäufnis für ihn geworden. Natürlich hatte es Spaß gemacht, aber danach wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass ihm sein Geld zu wertvoll war, um es den Weasleys flüssig in den Rachen zu schütten.  
Und nun war er auf der Bäreninsel und das letzte woran er sich an diesem Morgen erinnerte war, das er in seinem Haus immer noch die Tapete abriss und dann... wachte er in diesem Bett auf. Egal wie er in dieses Zimmer kam, er war wohl eingeschlafen und dann hatte ihn jemand ins Gasthaus gebracht.  
Und Harry konnte sehr tief, und fest, schlafen, es war nicht das erste mal das man ihn in diesem Zustand irgendwo hin trug. Dafür musste er noch nicht mal betrunken gewesen sein, es reichte schon das er den ganzen Tag irgendwo herum lief, oder sich einmal zu viel über irgendwas aus aufregte, arbeitete... Die beiden Reisen mit dem Transport, und dann auch noch das Renovieren, kein Wunder das er dann so fest schlief.  
Seufzend machte Harry sich fertig, er musste sich um seine Möbel kümmern und wahrscheinlich auch noch vorher die Tapeten an die Wände zaubern... und die Böden reinigen.  
Hatten die Männer am Abend noch alles fertig gemacht?  
Wahrscheinlich auch nicht, hoffentlich regnete oder schneite es an diesem Tag nicht, falls die Möbel wirklich draußen angekommen waren.  
Aber wie war Nukka eigentlich aus ihrem Transportkäfig gekommen?  
Harry zog sich seinen dicken Mantel über und bedeutete Nukka ihm zu folgen.  
Er hatte sie von Anfang an darauf trainiert, auch auf Zeichen zu hören, besonders empfand er es als lächerlich ihr so etwas wie „Sitz“ und „Platz“ entgegen zu brüllen. Sie verstand die menschliche Sprache, wenn er wollte das sie sich hinsetzte, reichte auch eine Bitte, oder ein Handzeichen.  
Fast schon vorsichtig verließ er das Zimmer, ging eine Treppe runter und erreichte so mit Nukka den Schankraum, wo Mike gerade die Theke putzte. Astrid war nicht zu sehen, vielleicht schlief sie noch oder arbeitete in der Küche.  
„Guten Morgen“ begrüßte der Wirt den jungen Helden recht fröhlich:  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
„Ja, sehr gut. Wie bin ich in das Zimmer gekommen?“  
„Tsun hat dich gebracht, irgendwann gegen Mitternacht. Er meinte du hättest dich irgendwann auf den Boden gesetzt und wärst sofort eingeschlafen. Und von da an hat dich nichts mehr wach bekommen... du hast wirklich einen sehr festen Schlaf.“  
„Das kam nach der Schlacht“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Und wie kam Nukka in mein Zimmer? Nein, Nukka, bleib hier...!“ Die kleine Hündin wollte zu Mike hinter die Theke, aber noch bevor Harry sie wirklich ernsthaft zurückrufen konnte, hatte der Bürgermeister sie auf seine Arme geholt und wurde ordentlich abgeschlabbert.  
„Sie ist wirklich sehr süß. Sie wurde mir gebracht, anscheinend ist sie in ihrem Transportkäfig auf dem Marktplatz gelandet.“  
„Marktplatz“ und schon war Harry draußen, lief eilig zur Dorfmitte und fand dort... nichts. Seine Möbel waren einfach nicht da, nicht mal mehr der Transportkäfig von Nukka. Wobei der Transportkäfig auch so verzaubert gewesen sein konnte, dass er zurückgeholt wurde sobald der Hund ihn verließ.  
Waren die Möbel nicht angekommen?  
Hatte Remus ihm nur seine kleine Hündin geschickt?  
Das „Du hast mich vergessen“ Fiepen, von Nukka, erklang und dann war sie auch schon bei ihm, beschnupperte den Marktplatz ausgiebig.  
Schnee lag gerade keiner, aber es gab etliche gefrorene Flächen, an manchen Dächern hingen Eiszapfen runter.  
„Was suchst du hier“ fragte Mike, der wohl Nukka gefolgt war und sich vorher natürlich auch noch seinen Umhang angezogen hatte. Tsun war bisher der Einzige gewesen, den Harry ohne Mantel oder Umhang draußen gesehen hatte.  
Selbst die Jungs vom Hafen waren dick angezogen gewesen, eventuell profitierte Tsun von seiner harten Arbeit in der Metzgerei und war deswegen nicht allzu empfindlich.  
„Meine Möbel. Mein Freund wollte sie mir zusammen mit Nukka schicken, deswegen dachte ich sie sind auch mit ihr auf dem Marktplatz angekommen.“  
„Dann gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder hat dir dein Freund das nicht geschickt und es kommt im Laufe des Tages nach, oder die Sachen sind schon in deinem Haus.“  
„Was ist mit der dritten Möglichkeit?“  
„Welche wäre das?“  
„Ein paar Bewohner von Bjornoya haben jetzt neue Möbel in ihren Häusern stehen, britische, von bester Qualität, die auch sehr teuer waren“ Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, natürlich wollte er niemanden des Diebstahls bezichtigen, aber ganz sicher gab es auch auf der Bäreninsel nicht nur nette Leute.  
„Das wüsste ich aber, und wenn doch, dann kriegen wir das Zeug schnell zurück und es gibt ordentlich was auf die Mütze, von mir. Gehen wir erstmal zu deinem Haus und sehen nach“ forderte Mike und sie machten sich auf den Weg dorthin. Als sie an der Metzgerei vorbei kamen, sah Harry Tsun hinter der Theke stehen, wie er gerade Astrid bediente.  
Sie war also einkaufen, eventuell auch für das Gasthaus.  
„Bist du mit Astrid irgendwie verwandt“ fragte der junge Held, er war einfach zu neugierig.  
„Sie ist meine Tochter“ nickte Mike, und grinste dann breit:  
„Bist du an ihr interessiert?“  
„Nein!“  
„Ist auch gut so, sie geht derzeit mit einem Fischer aus und ich bin recht zufrieden mit ihm. Er besitzt ein eigenes Schiff, hat ein paar festangestellte Seemänner. Und Astrid ist gelernte Köchin, wenn sie eines Tages das Gasthaus übernimmt gibt es sicher viel frischen Fisch auf den Tellern.“  
„Sie kocht aber nicht bei dir, oder? Ich habe sie ja kellnern gesehen.“  
„Sie kocht Samstags und Sonntags, ansonsten lasse ich das meinen alten Koch machen. Kann ihn ja nicht feuern, nur weil meine Tochter genauso gut ist. Er kocht schon solange für mich, da war sie noch gar nicht geboren.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und stellte schnell fest, dass seine Haustür nur angelehnt war. Eindeutig war niemand am Abend auf die Idee gekommen, sie zumindest mit einem Zauber zu verschließen.  
Seufzend öffnete er sie und quietschte dann erschrocken auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet... sein Haus war eingerichtet!  
All seine Möbel standen auf ihren Plätzen, der alte Ofen aus der Küche verschwand, es stand seiner aus England da. Fast schon ein wenig steif, lief Harry die Treppe hoch und fand auch in den übrigen Zimmern alles schon aufgestellt.  
Die Böden waren sauber, die neuen Tapeten an den Wänden... sogar die Vorhänge befanden sich an den Fenstern. Und zwar genau so, wie Harry sie auch aufgehängt hätte... gut, ein paar Möbel musste er noch etwas verrücken, aber sonst war es eigentlich perfekt.  
„Eindeutig sind deine Möbel doch schon angekommen, und das sogar in deinem Haus“ brummte Mike gemütlich und sah sich um, während Harry eine Tür öffnete und dort alles für Nukka fand. Die erkannte das Zimmer auch sofort als ihres und stürzte sich in die Kissen und Decken, schnüffelte in der Höhle herum.  
Harry strich sich langsam über das Gesicht und schüttelte dann stumm den Kopf, er konnte nun nur noch darauf warten das die Männer etwas dafür im Nachhinein verlangten.  
So was machte man doch nicht aus reiner Nettigkeit heraus?  
Man versprach sich etwas davon, und keiner konnte dem jungen Mann erzählen, dass es auf der Bäreninsel anders war, als in Großbritannien.  
„Ich geh wieder rüber, kannst ja zum Frühstück ins Gasthaus kommen...“ wollte Mike gehen, aber Harry hielt ihn auf.  
„Das Zimmer...“ zückte der Held seine Geldbörse, aber der Wirt und Bürgermeister winkte nur ab und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg:  
„Das hat bestimmt alles noch Folgen für mich.“ Harry schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und sah dann zu Nukka, die sich durch ihre Kissen rollte.  
Am Besten ging er erstmal zur Metzgerei rüber und suchte Fleisch für sie aus, danach konnte er frühstücken und sich um den Inhalt seines Koffers kümmern. Seine Kleidung musste ja noch einsortiert werden, das ganze Kochgeschirr... alles eben was er an Kleinzeug mit sich trug und nicht durch den Transport nach Bjornoya gekommen war.  
Auf der Insel gab es keine Poststelle, sonst hätte Harry seinem werwölfischen Freund noch einmal gedankt... aber er tat es auch schon vorher ausgiebig und Remus wusste, dass er keine Post vom Helden bekam.  
Erstmal jedenfalls nicht.  
Vielleicht besaß ja Mike irgendwo eine Eule, die sich Harry... wahrscheinlich gegen Geld... einmal ausleihen konnte.  
Der junge Mann rief Nukka zu sich und ging mit ihr noch einmal durch das Haus, dann verließen sie eben dieses und standen schon ein paar Sekunden später vor der Metzgerei.  
Dort sortierte Tsun gerade alleine die Salamis, hatte Mike nicht von denen besonders geschwärmt?  
Harry bedeutete Nukka vor der Tür zu bleiben und betrat das Geschäft, sofort sah Tsun neugierig zu ihm auf und lächelte sanft.  
„Sie kann ruhig reinkommen“ verkündete er dann:  
„Solange sie vor der Theke bleibt, geht das.“  
Harry zögerte erst, aber dann holte er Nukka doch rein und die war nicht gerade unglücklich darüber. Beim Anblick der Fleischmassen ließ sie gleich einmal ein freudiges Heulen hören und empfing dann ein Stück Leber von Tsun.  
„Du hast ihr nicht beigebracht, dass sie nur von dir nehmen darf?“  
„Doch, aber du bist nicht ihr erster Metzger und die sind immer ihre besten Freunde. Da kann ich einfach nichts machen, egal wie gut sie sonst auf mich hört“ schmunzelte Harry, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Sie ist derweil... sehr laut. Wie du gerade gehört hast. Ich hoffe das stört dich auf Dauer nicht. Und sie wird sicher nicht weniger gesprächig, wenn sie dann mal ein ausgewachsener Malamute ist.“  
„Sie ist derzeit der einzige Hund auf der Insel, und wenn ich eine Ziege töte, dann hört man das manchmal bis zum Hafen runter... Also nein, es wird sich wahrscheinlich niemand daran stören das sie sich ab und zu etwas zu laut freut.“  
„Wieso tötest du die Tiere nicht mit einem Zauber?“  
„Das habe ich nicht gelernt, ich habe den Beruf von meinem Vater gelernt, und der von seinem und...“  
„Wikinger“ seufzte Harry und Tsun nickte zustimmend. Es gab einen speziellen Zauber, extra für Schlachter, und den lernte man nur in der Ausbildung. Denn mit diesem Zauber konnte man auch Menschen töten, und es war kein Fluch wie der Avada, deswegen gab es den Zauber auch nicht einfach so in einem Buch zu finden.  
Und wenn man keine ordentliche, vom Ministerium beglaubigte, Ausbildung absolvierte, dann bekam man auch nicht den Zauber gezeigt.  
„Ich bringe sie vom Hafen direkt in meinen Schlachtraum, dort sehen sie schon was ihnen blüht und fangen an zu schreien. Ganz besonders die Ziegen, die sind nämlich nicht so dumm wie man allgemein denkt. Dann packe ich sie an den Hörnern und mit einem Schlag ist der Kopf ab. Es ist keine schöne Arbeit, aber ich bin mittlerweile genauso daran gewöhnt, wie alle anderen hier. Und wenn sie es hören, wissen sie auch schon, dass eine besonders frische Lieferung angekommen ist. Aber ich habe auch maximal einmal im Monat lebende Tiere hier, Ziegen, Schafe, nichts größeres. Mein Schlachtraum reicht nicht mal für ein Schwein, oder gar eine Kuh... Möchtest du für Nukka vorbestellen?“  
„Geht das?“  
„Ja, du sagst mir was sie jeden Tag braucht und ich stelle es ihr zusammen. Dann kannst du es früh immer abholen und sie hat es frisch auf dem Teller, bezahlen kannst du für eine Woche im Voraus. Ich kann so ziemlich alles bekommen, außer Eulenfleisch, das ist schwierig.“  
„Und auch viel zu teuer für sie, ich mag es aber selbst auch nicht essen. Das teuerste Fleisch, welches mir mal geschmeckt hat, war Hippogreif. Und das war schon sehr grenzwertig für mich, da ich einen persönlich kannte und natürlich sofort an ihn denken musste.“  
„Ich bekomme gutes Rind, hier probiere von dieser Wurst“ er schnitt eine Scheibe Wurst ab und reichte sie Harry, der sie etwas zögerlich probierte und sofort begeistert war:  
„Die Kühe sind nur draußen, ein Züchter vom Festland.“  
Nukka meldete sich erneut, mit einem auffordernden Bellen, Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue und entdeckte dann einen besonders fleischigen Suppenknochen in der Auslage. Remus hatte ihr vor dem Transport nur wenig gegeben, damit sie nicht unterwegs kotzte, und wahrscheinlich meldete sich genau deswegen ihrer leerer Magen gerade.  
„Kann ich den für sie haben“ fragte er und schon war die kleine Hundedame mit dem Knochen draußen vor der Tür:  
„Jetzt können wir den Plan, für die Vorbestellung, in Ruhe machen. Und dann kaufe ich noch ein...“ Harry zögerte einen Moment:  
„Ich würde... dich gerne heute Abend zum Essen einladen, als Dank für gestern. Meine Möbel hast du nicht eingeräumt, oder?“  
„Nein, das waren die Jungs vom Hafen. Und Astrid, sie haben sie geholt, damit sie auch nichts falsch machten. Manche Dinge brauchen einfach eine weibliche Hand.“  
„Also wusste Mike doch davon.“  
„Wahrscheinlich“ schmunzelte Tsun:  
„Astrid hat Nukka dann mit zum Gasthaus genommen, das konnte ich von hier aus sehen. Ich komme gerne heute Abend vorbei, auch um zu sehen wie es geworden ist.“  
„Ich koche ganz gut, am Besten nehme ich diesen Schweinebraten dort, für uns Beide. Magst du das?“  
„Ich esse gerne und viel Fleisch, das bringt der Beruf mit sich, und das Leben auf dieser Insel“ schmunzelte Tsun und packte den Braten ordentlich ein:  
„Du gehst bestimmt gleich zum Bäcker rüber.“  
„Das hatte ich vor gehabt. Muss ich etwas beachten?“  
Tsun zögerte, musterte Harry einmal kurz, dann aber winkte er gelassen ab.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht das Nukka dort hinein darf. Da geht es auch im Verkaufsraum sehr reinlich zu. Vielleicht lernst du Cassy kennen, sie ist die Tochter von Arnulf und in deinem Alter.“  
„Vielleicht kann ich mich ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, eigentlich hatte er eigentlich keine Hoffnung auf der Bäreninsel so schnell Freunde zu finden:  
„Müsste sie nicht in Durmstrang sein?“  
„Sie macht das letzte Jahr nicht“ beeilte sich Tsun zu antworten und holte dann einen Block hervor:  
„Machen wir den Nukka-Plan, den du natürlich noch ändern kannst. Sie wächst ja auch noch. Und danach solltest du unbedingt noch meine Mettwurst probieren.“


	5. Chapter 5

Harry kaute noch auf einer Mettwurst herum, als er mit Nukka die Bäckerei erreichte und etwas überrascht hinein sah. Der ganze Verkaufsraum war in warmen, fröhlichen Farben, wie pastellrosa und hellblau, eingerichtet, es gab mehrere Lampen und Bilder von Blumen. Einige der Blumen, auf den Bildern, wiegten sich leicht im Wind und auf einem Regal stand sogar ein Strauß aus frischem Lavendel. In der Theke lagen bunte Backwaren, mit Früchten und Zuckerstreusel, dahinter stand ein junges Mädchen mit langen, blonden Locken, und hinter ihr waren dann die Brote und Brötchen ausgelegt.  
Und ja, diese Bäckerei sah sehr sauber aus, und auch danach als hätte eben dieses Mädchen sie eingerichtet.  
Oder ihre Mutter.  
Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Arnulf sich seinen Laden so bunt und einladend gemacht hätte... der junge Mann empfand es jedenfalls als sehr einladend.  
Manchmal brauchte es eben wirklich eine weibliche Hand.  
Einen Moment darüber nachdenkend, wie er es am Besten machte, holte er dann Nukkas Suppenknochen wieder hervor und gab ihn ihr, sagte ihr dazu sie sollte vor dem Laden bleiben. So stellte er auch sicher, dass sie nicht nach ihm „rief“ indem sie lautstark heulte.  
Klar konnte sie alleine bleiben, oder eben auch bei Remus in England, während ihr Besitzer schon mal vor reiste... aber wenn sie ihn sah, zum Beispiel durch ein Schaufenster, dann verstand sie nicht wieso sie nicht bei ihm sein durfte. Dafür war sie einfach zu jung und unerfahren, mit der Zeit aber würde sie auch das lernen.  
Doch sie hatte gerade auch großen Hunger und der Knochen war deswegen sehr beliebt bei ihr, sofort knabberte und kaute sie daran herum, Harry konnte unbesorgt die Bäckerei betreten.  
Da kam ihm auch gleich der Duft von frischen Brötchen entgegen und von irgendwoher hörte der Held wie Teig geschlagen wurde.  
Das war sicher Arnulf...  
„Hallo“ begrüßte die junge Frau den potentiellen Kunden:  
„Du musst Harry sein, der neue Bewohner der Insel. Mike hat schon von dir erzählt, als er heute Morgen die Brötchen, für das Gasthaus, holte.“  
„Ich glaube fast, er hat es schon dem ganzen Dorf erzählt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, aber er wäre auch nicht böse deswegen.  
„Natürlich, er ist der Bürgermeister, er muss uns doch informieren wenn jemand neues in die Gemeinschaft kommt. Ich bin Cassandra, aber alle nennen mich nur Cassy. Es stört mich nicht, im Gegenteil: Wenn jemand sagt „Die kleine Cassy“... dann weiß ich schon das die Aufgabe für mich erledigt wird, oder man mich in irgendeiner Weise beschützen will. Ich hätte Beides nicht nötig, aber ich lehne dann auch nicht ab.“  
Harry musste schmunzeln, damit hatte er irgendwie nicht gerechnet und er fand es auch nicht wirklich verwerflich. Und auch nicht, dass die junge Frau so erzählfreudig war, so lernte er seine neuen Nachbarn besser kennen und irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn auch an Luna Lovegood.  
Wie es der wohl mittlerweile ging? Harry hatte seit der Schlacht nichts mehr von ihr gehört, wahrscheinlich erholte sie sich auch noch immer davon.  
„Ist das dein Hund da draußen“ fragte Cassy neugierig.  
„Ja, das ist Nukka. Tsun meinte hier wäre es zu sauber für sie.“  
„Ach, Schwachsinn. Das hat Dad seinem Vater immer gesagt, weil der am Anfang mal blutverschmiert hier reingekommen ist und so was verscheucht die Kunden... und macht den Boden unnötig dreckig. Solange sie nicht hinter die Theke kommt, kann sie rein.“  
Und schon war der Suppenknochen zuhause in der Küche, und Nukka in der Bäckerei, wo sie erstmal lautstark Cassy begrüßte.  
„Was jault da“ kam dann sofort brummend aus der Backstube:  
„Ist der Junge da? Der von dem Mike erzählt hat.“  
„Ja, Dad, er und sein Hund“ rief Cassy fröhlich und holte sich Nukka einfach in die Arme, kraulte sie ordentlich durch und wurde dann abgeschlabbert.  
„Lass ihn die Schokocroissants probieren, also den Jungen, nicht den Hund. Der Hund kann ein Brötchen haben, wenn er mag“ kam aus der Backstube, aber Cassy musste sich erstmal ausgiebig mit Nukka beschäftigen.  
„Du hast kein Haustier, oder“ fragte Harry neugierig, er hatte natürlich nichts dagegen das seine kleine Nukka mit Cassy schmuste.  
„Doch, ich habe eine Spinne“ nickte die Bäckerstochter und Harry sah sie sehr erstaunt, aber auch neugierig, an:  
„Ihr Name ist Trudy. Eine etwas größere Tarantel, es gab mal einen Züchter auf dem Festland und Dad hat sie mir zum sechsten Geburtstag geschenkt. Sie schläft gerade, aber ich kann sie dir gerne ein anderes mal vorstellen. Sie ist magisch gezüchtet und deswegen etwas agiler als der normale Achtbeiner. Und manchmal habe ich auch das Gefühl, dass sie mich versteht.“  
Cassy lachte fröhlich auf und Harry zeigte sich leicht amüsiert, irgendwie mochte er die junge Frau auf Anhieb sehr gerne.  
Nun setzte sie Nukka ab und die beschnupperte den einzigen Tisch im Verkaufsraum, an dem standen zwei Stühle und Cassy forderte den Helden auf sich dorthin zu setzen.  
„Ich bringe dir ein Croissant, und mache dir dazu einen Kakao. Du siehst aus, als hättest du bisher nur bei Tsun gegessen, und du riechst auch nach Mettwurst.“  
Harry setzte sich hin und nur wenig später hatte er Kakao und Croissant vor sich stehen.  
„Meistens sitzt nur der alte Karl da“ erzählte sie und setzte sich dazu, sofort war Nukka auf ihrem Schoß und schlabberte in den blonden Locken herum:  
„Er betreibt den Supermarkt und frühstückt hier vorher. Sicher gehst du gleich rüber, mach dir keine Sorgen falls er sich vor dir erschreckt.“  
„Wieso sollte er das tun?“  
„Er geht auf die Hundert zu und kann sich mittlerweile Gesichter besser merken, als Namen. Sicher war Mike auch schon bei ihm, aber er kennt dein Gesicht noch nicht. Manchmal vergisst er auch Gesichter, wenn man länger nicht bei ihm war, vor mir hat er sich schon dreimal erschrocken.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich zusammen mit Tsun, das erste mal, zu ihm gehen“ überlegte Harry sofort und biss dann in das Croissant.  
„Oder ich gehe mit dir gleich mal rüber, ich war gestern das letzte mal bei ihm und da wird er sich nicht vor uns Beiden erschrecken.“  
„Hat er eigentlich niemanden, der den Laden übernimmt“ fragte Harry neugierig weiter, so lernte er einfach noch mehr über das Dorf, indem er nun lebte:  
„Du wirst doch sicher einmal die Bäckerei übernehmen, so wie Tsun auch die Metzgerei bekommen hat. Und wie Astrid das Gasthaus bekommt.“  
„Ich übernehme die Bäckerei nicht, dass weiß Dad schon seit Jahren. Ich habe einfach das Talent zum Backen nicht. Aber ich weiß auch noch nicht, was ich stattdessen für einen Beruf lernen soll. Ich habe aber auch noch Zeit, um mir das auszusuchen, und solange helfe ich hier ein bisschen mit“ nickte Cassy und da kam ihr Vater auch gerade aus der Backstube und schüttelte erstmal Harry kurz die Hand.  
„Und ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, hätte Cassy gerne das Handwerk beigebracht und wäre dann in ein paar Jahren in Rente gegangen“ nickte er seiner Tochter entgegen:  
„Aber es wird auch keiner gezwungen, wie bei Karl wird dann Mike auch bei mir einen Nachfolger suchen... du kannst nicht zufällig backen, Junge?“  
„Nein“ ächzte Harry sofort entsetzt, wurde dann aber nur fröhlich angelacht.  
„Dachte ich mir schon, wie schmeckt dir das Croissant?“  
„Sehr gut“ nickte der junge Held lächelnd:  
„Ich würde gerne noch ein Brot kaufen...“  
„Cassy, packe ihm das Fischerbrot ein, das wird ihm schmecken“ Arnulf bemerkte nun Nukka und klatschte einmal in die Hände, woraufhin sie sofort sauber waren. Eindeutig eine Art von Handmagie, wahrscheinlich etwas was er extra für den Job gelernt hatte. So konnte er Nukka streicheln, und sie dann auch hochheben, Harry verbot ihr aber sofort den neuen Freund abzuschlabbern.  
Und darauf hörte sie auch, fiepte aber trotzdem fröhlich in den starken Armen des Bäckers herum.  
„Endlich mal was, was flauschiger ist als Trudy. Verdammte Spinne, aber meine kleine Cassy liebt sie abgöttisch, trotzdem bereue ich es ihr das Vieh geschenkt zu haben. Ich bin fertig, Cassy, wenn du willst kannst du gleich mit dem Jungen mitgehen, ich mach jetzt hier den Verkauf.“  
Also arbeitete sie nur im Laden, wenn ihr Vater noch backen musste... wo war eigentlich Cassys Mutter?  
Harry wollte nicht danach fragen, denn er wusste ja nicht ob diese nur woanders arbeitete, oder gar tot war.  
Stattdessen verließ er nur wenig später mit der Bäckerstochter, und Nukka, den Laden, bepackt mit Croissants und einem großen Fischerbrot.  
Cassy trug nun einen weißen Fellmantel über ihrem blauen Kleid, der war sicher nicht günstig gewesen und sah fast danach aus, als wäre er auf der Insel hergestellt worden...  
„Der Mantel sieht wirklich sehr gut aus...“  
„Den hat Dad mit letztes Jahr in Russland besorgt. Er reist einmal im Jahr rüber und macht ein paar Geschäfte, Zucker ist besonders gut dort zu bekommen, und dann bringt er mir immer was mit. Ich friere eigentlich nicht sonderlich, aber es ist allein schon wegen der Feuchtigkeit angenehmer. Astrid ist sehr neidisch auf den Mantel.“  
Harry blieb schweigend stehen, hoffentlich hatten die beiden Frauen keinen Streit deswegen.  
Er wusste ja wie so etwas enden konnte, wenn jemand neidisch war und im Leben keine Möglichkeiten hatte, dasselbe zu erreichen, wie der, auf den man neidisch war.  
Außerdem wollte Harry auch ungern zwischen Astrid und Cassy stehen.  
„Findest du das schlimm“ fragte Cassy verwirrt, aber auch neugierig.  
„Ja. Zumindest wenn ihr deswegen streitet. Wenn ihr darüber lachen könnt, oder sie auch etwas hat, worauf du neidisch bist, dann ist es okay... Dein Vater scheint dich sehr zu verwöhnen.“  
„Und Mike verwöhnt Astrid auch, sie ist nur schon etwas älter als ich und hat mittlerweile einen Beruf gelernt. Aber du hättest mal sehen müssen, wie sie früher mit ihrer Puppensammlung angegeben hat. Wir haben oft zusammen gespielt und ich durfte die Puppen nie anfassen... ich bin manchmal immer noch sauer deswegen. Sie sagte immer, ich sei zu jung dafür und würde sie kaputt machen. Ich habe zwar selbst Puppen gehabt, natürlich, aber ich war auch immer neidisch auf ihre“ Cassy zeigte einen übertrieben schmollendes Gesicht und Harry musste sofort leise lachen, dann zauberte er die Backwaren nach Hause.  
„Gehen wir zum Supermarkt“ schüttelte er sich, noch ein wenig lachend, es musste wirklich nicht immer so enden wie bei ihm und Ron. Auch wenn sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, seit dem stand immer was zwischen ihnen und das war der Neid gewesen.  
Und das Ron glaubte, nichts wirkliches zu besitzen, im Gegensatz zu Harry. Dabei hätte der junge Held sehr gerne all das Geld gegen eine liebende Familie getauscht.  
„Es ist auch ganz lustig mit anzusehen, wie Karl sich erschreckt“ grinste Cassy frech und fragte nach einer Leine für Nukka.  
„Ich brauche eigentlich keine, aber für den Supermarkt ist es wohl besser“ Harry zauberte eine rosa Leine, samt passendem Halsband, herbei und schon durfte er sich Nukkas Welpenknurren anhören.  
Sie mochte allein schon das Halsband nicht und machte sich dann auch gleich an die Flucht, Harry musste schimpfend hinter ihr her laufen.  
„Ich glaube das wird wohl etwas länger dauern“ schmunzelte Cassy und kuschelte sich recht amüsiert in ihren Fellmantel.


	6. Chapter 6

„Potter, Potter! Hast du etwa vor hier einzuschlafen? Verdammt, hier trink das! Wenn du jetzt schläfst, dann stirbst du, und du wirst nicht sterben, das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich habe nicht dein ganzes, verdammtes Leben lang auf dich aufgepasst, um dich jetzt sterben zu lassen. Kannst du laufen? Sei froh das ich noch laufen kann... komm her, ich bring dich hier weg...“  
Harry wachte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf auf und starrte mit brennenden Augen ins Leere.  
Er lag in seinem Bett, neben ihm atmete etwas und es roch leicht nach Hund, langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den Abend zurück. Nicht nur Tsun war zum Essen gekommen, welches Harry wirklich sehr gut gelang, sondern auch Mike.  
Er schärfte dem jungen Helden ein, niemals allein das Dorf zu verlassen, um zum Beispiel eine Wanderung zu unternehmen. Und selbst wenn Nukka plötzlich auf die Idee kam ihm wegzulaufen, sollte er sich erst jemanden als Begleitung holen. Wobei man sowieso viel besser zu zweit, oder mehreren, nach einem weggelaufenen Hund suchte. Harry war sich aber auch sicher, dass Nukka höchstens immer nur ein paar Meter weglief, und dies dann auch nur wenn sie die Leine zu sehen bekam.  
Oder die Badewanne, mit dem Hundeshampoo, zum Glück musste diese Rasse nicht unbedingt ständig gebadet werden. Eigentlich war das nur der Fall, wenn sie sich mal wieder vollständig in einer Schlammpfütze gewälzt hatte. Wie einmal, als er mit ihr in einem schottischen Wald spazieren ging und er danach nicht mehr wusste, ob unter der Dreckschicht überhaupt noch ein Hund steckte.  
Nur das fröhliche Bellen hatte sie dann verraten.  
Der alte Karl hatte sich übrigens nicht erschreckt, er fragte Cassy nur mit krächzender Stimme, wen sie da mitbrachte. Harry stellte sich vor und kaufte auch gleich ein, hoffte das Karl ihn nicht bis zum nächsten Einkauf wieder vergaß.  
Dann war er mit Cassy und Nukka auch am Hafen gewesen, dort erfuhr er das am Samstag schon der Fischmarkt war und dies das letzte „größere“ Ereignis vor dem Nordlichtfest. Auf jeden Fall wollte Harry aber auf dem Fischmarkt groß einkaufen, vor allem haltbaren Fisch für den ganzen Winter, auch wenn er ja eigentlich immer alles im Supermarkt bekam. Man wusste ja nie was geschah und auch Nukka konnte sich für so etwas begeistern.  
Das war das Gute an dieser Rasse, sie waren genügsam und stark... und dem Fisch nicht abgeneigt. Harry beugte sich zu ihr rüber, wie immer lag sie mit allen Vieren von sich gestreckt auf dem Laken. Oft durfte sie nicht zu ihm ins Bett, aber manchmal nahm er sie schon mit und das war ja ihre erste Nacht in ihrem gemeinsamen Heim.  
Harrys eigenes Haus, in diesem wurde er alt und wackelte irgendwann im Schaukelstuhl herum.  
Es gab keine andere Option mehr, und allein wie er sich vorstellte wie Cassy dann alt und klapprig zum Tee rüber gewackelt kam... Außer natürlich er stritt sich mit ihr, das war natürlich nicht wünschenswert, konnte aber passieren.  
Nichts war für immer, das hatte Harry auch sehr schnell nach der Schlacht gelernt.  
Eine Schlacht, von der immer noch träumte.  
Er streichelte Nukka über den Rücken, woraufhin sie im Schlaf fiepte und sich dann einfach umdrehte, ihm ihren flauschigen Bauch präsentierte.  
Harry musste schmunzeln und streichelte ihr dann auch den Bauch, woraufhin sie ein leises Gurren hören ließ.  
Dieser Traum, ja es war genau so gewesen und aus irgendeinem Grund schämte er sich immer noch, wenn er sich daran erinnerte. War es das vielleicht, wieso sein Unterbewusstsein ihn im Traum damit quälte, weil Harry sich deswegen schämte?  
Er war damals so stark verletzt gewesen, dass er nicht mehr laufen konnte und vom Schlachtfeld getragen werden musste. Von einem Mann, der ebenfalls verletzt war und von dem Harry es nie verlangt hätte. Aber er tat, er trug ihn bis in die Schule hinein, wo die Verletzten versorgt wurden. Da war Voldemort schon tot gewesen...  
Wie oft hatte Harry versucht seinem Retter zu schreiben, ihm irgendwie zu danken, aber nun war schon über einen Monat vergangen und... er konnte es eh nicht mehr.  
Nun war alles so schrecklich weit weg.  
Nein, er hatte kein Heimweh, aber er bereute es einige Dinge nicht mehr getan zu haben, bevor er sich absetzte.  
Seufzend legte er sich hin und dabei den Kopf halb auf Nukkas Bauch, sie störte das nicht, immerhin war sie schon ein halbes Jahr alt und recht groß.  
Harry mochte auch sie nicht so gerne hochheben, wie die kräftigen Bewohner von Bjornoya.  
Tsun und Mike kamen ja am Abend auch gar nicht mehr aus dem Knuddeln mit ihr, raus, und der Metzger brachte ihr sogar einen Rinderknochen mit. Irgendetwas was so groß war wie Harrys Unterarm und mit dem sich sein kleiner Liebling sicher noch ein paar Tage beschäftigen würde.  
Zum Glück gab es ja Haltbarkeitszauber.  
„Ich denke es wird Zeit aufzustehen“ bestimmte Harry, nachdem er auf eine nahe Uhr sah. Sich ein wenig schüttelnd, setzte er sich auf und angelte nach seiner Brille. Merkwürdigerweise hatte er schon irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die Bewohner der Bäreninsel ein kleines Geheimnis hatten. Wieso durfte er nicht alleine wandern gehen, an den Eisbären und Schneefüchsen lag es sicher nicht, gegen die konnte man sich mit einem Zauber wehren.  
Und im Sommer gab es eh auch nur vereinzelt Bären auf der Insel. Das waren die, welche nicht schnell genug über das Packeis zurück zu den größeren Inseln kamen und deswegen solange bleiben mussten bis es wieder ging.  
Sicher bekam Harry einmal einen Eisbären zu sehen, herzhaft gähnend wollte er ins Bad gehen, aber kaum verließ er sein Zimmer, hörte er Geräusche von Unten her.  
Merkwürdig, er hatte zwar Tsun einen Zweitschlüssel gegeben, aber der stand doch gerade sicher im Laden.  
Der junge Mann zog den Zauberstab und da war auch schon Nukka bei ihm, fast lautlos schlichen sie zur Treppe und sahen hinunter.  
„War das gerade eine Tür“ fragte die Stimme von Cassy und da sahen sie auch schon einen Teil, von einem dunkelroten Kleid.  
Aber mit wem sprach sie?  
Harry atmete trotzdem tief durch und verschwand erstmal im Bad, Nukka blieb draußen und nur ein paar Sekunden später hörte er wie Cassy die kleine Hundedame begrüßte.  
„Soll ich dich irgendwie raus lassen, du musst sicher erstmal in einen Busch“ überlegte die Bäckerstochter, als Harry aus dem Bad kam und dann runter ging... und sofort erschrak. Auf dem Esstisch saß eine Spinne, so groß wie eine Salatschüssel, haarig, sich langsam bewegend und ihn sofort aus allen acht Augen heraus beobachtend.  
„Das ist Trudy“ stellte Cassy ihr Haustier vor und dem jungen Helden klappte der Mund auf:  
„Ich sagte ja, dass sie etwas größer ist, und magisch gezüchtet. Ich dachte ich stelle sie dir vor und mache Frühstück, Tsun hat mir den Schlüssel gegeben.“  
„Sie ist riesig“ staunte Harry, was fraß so eine Spinne? Von einer Grille war die doch sicher nicht satt... der junge Mann ahnte, dass sich nur Haustiere angeschafft wurden, die auch auf der Insel versorgt werden konnten und wahrscheinlich bekam Trudy ihr Futter von der Metzgerei.  
„Ja, aber auch so süß“ strahlte Cassy und holte sich ihren Liebling in die Arme, woraufhin diese genüsslich die Augen schloss und ein leises Zischen hören ließ:  
„Das macht sie immer, wenn wir kuscheln. Sie ist giftig, ja, aber das Einzige was sie erlegt sind ihre wöchentlichen Mahlzeiten. Und selbst wenn sie beißt, ihr Gift ist nur schmerzhaft und ich habe immer Gegengift zuhause. Besonders weil Dad sie oft falsch anpackt. Muss Nukka irgendwie raus?“  
Cassy setzte Trudy auf der Anrichte in der Küche ab und deckte dann den Tisch für das Frühstück, sofort war Harry bei ihr und half mit. Sie hatte auch Brötchen mitgebracht, und frische Wurst, so dauerte es nicht lange und der Tisch war fast schon für ein Festmahl gedeckt. Eindeutig hatte sich die Anschaffung des guten Porzellans gelohnt, es sah wirklich sehr prächtig aus, nicht kitschig und doch einladend.  
Harry sah neugierig auf die kleine Hundedame runter, die schon ordentlich mit der Rute wedelte, woraufhin er die Haustür öffnete und sie in den verwilderten Garten raus flitzte. Es dauerte aber auch keine zwei Minuten, da war Nukka wieder drin und steuerte ihren Napf an. Schmunzelnd holte Harry erstmal ein Steak hervor und gab es ihr, damit war sie mindestens solange beschäftigt, wie er mit Cassy frühstückte.  
Trudy hatte sich mittlerweile auf der Anrichte zusammen gerollt und es sah fast schon so aus, als würde sie es irgendwie genießen.  
„Ist es nicht zu kalt für sie, wenn du sie rüber trägst“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, langsam gewöhnte er sich an die übergroße Tarantel und konnte sich auch etwas gelassener ein Brötchen schmieren. Cassy schien sie ja auch extra von Nukka fern zu halten und sie roch anscheinend auch nach nichts, was so einen Welpen irgendwie interessieren könnte.  
Auch wenn Nukka natürlich schon eine kleine, normale Spinne erlegt hatte, aber eher spielerisch und mehr aus Versehen.  
Malamutes waren keine Jagdhunde, sie waren dazu gezüchtet worden schwere Waren durch den Schnee zu ziehen, und das schon vor zweitausend Jahren. Eine der ältesten und ursprünglichsten Hunderassen überhaupt. Im Gegensatz zum Husky waren sie nicht schnell, aber dafür sehr ausdauernd und immer für eine längere Wanderung zu haben.  
„Es ist ja nur ein kurzer Weg und ich habe sie warm gehalten“ wehrte Cassy kauend ab:  
„Dad braucht mich heute nicht, da habe ich nur Brötchen mitgenommen und bin gleich zu Tsun rüber. Mike hat dir gestern gesagt, dass du nicht alleine losziehen sollst, wenn du das Dorf verlassen willst?“  
„Ja“ nickte Harry und biss in sein Brötchen:  
„Selbst dann nicht, wenn Nukka mir weglaufen sollte.“  
„Du kannst mich jederzeit rufen. Ich kenne mich gut auf der Insel aus und komme mit allem klar. Es geht auch um diverse Felsspalten im Boden, die können sehr scharf sein und dir im schlimmsten Fall einen Arm abreißen. Wir können gerne mal im Sommer eine Wanderung machen, das würde sicherlich auch Nukka gefallen und ich besitze ein ganz ordentliches Zelt. Vom 1. Mai bis zum 10. August ist zelten recht angenehm, da die Sonne nicht ganz untergeht, aber sonderlich wärmer als jetzt ist es dann auch nicht... du siehst heute Morgen nicht so gut aus.“  
„Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen. Aber das mit dem Zelten, das müssen wir nächstes Jahr wirklich einmal machen. Wenn du bis dahin nicht schon eine Arbeit gefunden hast.“  
„Ich gebe zu, es sieht schlecht aus. Zur Metzgerin bin ich genauso wenig geeignet, wie für den Supermarkt... und auf einen Fischkutter will ich auch nicht. Ich würde gerne etwas machen, wo ich den ganzen Tag an einem Schreibtisch sitzen kann“ seufzte Cassy und stand auf, um sich Trudy zum Esstisch zu holen:  
„Sicher denkst du jetzt, dass ich doch bestimmt nicht der Typ dafür bin, aber da irrst du dich. Ich mag es gerne ruhig, und kann sehr lange über einer einzigen Sache sitzen. Doch für so einen Beruf müsste ich zum Festland, und... das ist mir etwas zu schwierig und vor allem zu... einsam.“  
„Ich verstehe das“ nickte Harry ernst, während Cassy sich daran machte Trudy am Bauch zu streicheln, woraufhin die Spinne wieder dieses Zischen hören ließ. Langsam wirkte das Tier tatsächlich irgendwie niedlich, der junge Held schmunzelte ein wenig. Cassy war Luna wirklich sehr ähnlich, sicher hätte diese sich auch für so eine Spinne begeistern können.  
„Erzähl mir was du geträumt hast“ forderte die junge Frau plötzlich von ihm, Nukka war fertig und wollte auch auf den Schoß. Und Harry konnte ihr natürlich nicht widerstehen, das war dann aber auch das erste mal das die Hundedame die Spinnendame wirklich registrierte. Sie schnupperte und wollte dann näher ran, woraufhin Trudy aufmerksam wurde und Nukka mit ihren acht Augen finster anstarrte.  
Das reichte ihr dann auch, sie fiepte leise auf und ließ sich von ihrem Besitzer, mit Streicheleinheiten, trösten.  
„Von der Schlacht“ seufzte der Held, es war vielleicht nicht schlecht darüber zu reden:  
„Wieder einmal. Aber nicht von den Kämpfen, oder gar von Voldemort, sondern von... meiner Rettung. Ich war schwer verletzt, nachdem ich Voldemort schon erledigt hatte, und jemand kam, gab mir einen Heiltrank und trug mich dann in Sicherheit.“  
„Und das quält dich?“  
„Ja. Ich habe mich bisher nicht bedankt und ich werde es auch nicht mehr tun. Ich habe sicher hundertmal versucht ihm zu schreiben, aber es immer wieder verworfen. Wir waren vor der Schlacht... Feinde. Jedenfalls dachte ich, er sei mein Feind. Ich glaubte er hasst mich, und obwohl er wahrscheinlich nie für mich so empfunden hat, war ich sogar zeitweise bereit ihn zu töten.“  
„Jeder irrt sich einmal, das ist ganz natürlich und nicht nur menschlich. Auch Trudy hat sich schon mal geirrt und wollte statt ihres Fleischs, ein Stück Apfel essen. Aber man lernt daraus, immer. Wieso kannst du ihm jetzt nicht mehr schreiben?“  
„Er soll nicht erfahren wo ich bin.“  
„Wie groß ist das Risiko, dass er hier auftaucht?“  
Harry schwieg.  
„Also wird er nicht kommen, selbst wenn er deinen Brief analysiert und deinen Wohnort herausbekommt. Wobei, er das wahrscheinlich nur machen würde, um dich in einer wirklich dringenden Angelegenheit aufzusuchen. Und ich wette, er wird mit dem Wissen dann auch nicht gleich zur Presse laufen.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht“ nickte Harry heftig.  
„Du hast doch gestern diesen alten Turm am Hafen gesehen?“  
„Ja.“ Tatsächlich stand dort etwas altes, verwittertes, was vielleicht mal als kleiner Leuchtturm gedacht war. Etwas was aber nicht nötig war, wenn man zaubern konnte.  
„Da wohnen die vier Albatrosse von Mike drin, du kannst ihn darum bitten und dann bindet er deinen Brief an einen der Vögel. Sie können schon von Natur aus weit fliegen, und haben einen sehr guten Orientierungssinn. Durch die magische Züchtung und Ausbildung, sind sie sogar noch besser als Eulen. Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, aber ein Danke kommt auch nie zu spät. Glaub mir.“  
Harry schwieg, setzte Nukka ab und dann stand er auch auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen. Vielleicht konnte er dann auch endlich damit abschließen, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.  
„Ich würde es nur tun, damit ich mich besser fühle“ wehrte er dann ab und zielte zaubernd auf den Tisch, woraufhin dieser sich von selbst reinigte.  
„Das weiß er doch nicht, oder? Du schreibst erstmal, dass du lange darüber nachgedacht hast was du ihm schreiben sollst. Dann hast du auch gleich eine Erklärung dafür, wieso du einen Monat gebraucht hast, und es ist nicht gelogen. Er fühlt sich dann gut, weil du ihn und seine Tat nicht vergessen hast, und du fühlst dich besser, weil es dich nicht mehr belastet.“  
Harry schwieg erneut und ging dann zu Cassy, holte sich einfach Trudy in die Arme, die ihn daraufhin mit zwei ihrer Beinen abtastete.  
„Sie mag dich“ stellte Cassy fest und stand auf, ging zu einer der Vitrinen und holte dort tatsächlich Harrys Schreibzeug hervor:  
„Ich wusste das du es hier hast, wir haben unseres in einem ähnlichen Schrank. Komm wir schreiben den Brief zusammen und gehen dann gleich zu Mike rüber. Ich möchte das es dir gut geht und du hier glücklich wirst.  
Bjornoya ist eine kleine Insel, hier gibt es nicht viel zu tun und nicht viel zu erleben, wenn du unglücklich bist ist es deswegen sehr schwierig dich wieder glücklich zu bekommen. Und wenn du das abarbeitest, was dein Herz jetzt schon belastest, dann wirst du auch nicht so schnell unglücklich hier.“

„Cassy kann manchmal etwas anstrengend sein“ schmunzelte Tsun, als Harry mit Nukka, kurz vor dem Mittag, in die Metzgerei kam. Dort holte der Metzger schon die Wurst aus den Auslagen, um sie bis zum nächsten Tag in den Kühlraum zu bringen.  
„Bisher war sie nicht anstrengend, aber sie ist schon etwas sehr... dominant. Liegt es daran, dass sie mit ihrem Vater alleine lebt, beziehungsweise, tut sie das überhaupt?“  
„Sie tut es. Aber ich glaube nicht das es daran liegt, sie ist nun mal so.“  
„Darf ich fragen was mit ihrer Mutter...?“  
„Die Mutter lebt noch, nur nicht bei den Beiden. Frag sie aber nicht danach, es ist besser so“ bestimmte Tsun und trug den Schinken weg:  
„Ich muss gleich noch Mettwurst für Morgen machen. Willst du mir dabei helfen?“  
„Ich kann sicher Nukka nicht alleine hier vorne lassen. Du räumst ja nicht alles weg.“  
„Das ist wahr. Aber ich wette, gerade benutzt du diesen Umstand als Ausrede dafür, mir nicht helfen zu müssen“ lachte der Metzger fröhlich und als er zurück in den Verkaufsraum kam, fand er einen leicht roten, und sehr verlegenen, Helden vor:  
„Also ja. Es ist okay. Ich hab es ja nur vorgeschlagen. Mike wird aber irgendwann schon fragen, ob du dir nicht eine Beschäftigung suchen willst. Du bist noch jung, wenn man da nichts macht, dann wird man schnell...“  
„Unglücklich?“  
„Genau. Und das ist dann mühsamer, als für dich eine Beschäftigung zu suchen.“  
„Nukka beschäftigt mich sehr und macht mich auch glücklich“ schmunzelte Harry, irgendwie gefiel es ihm schon, dass man sich um ihn Sorgen machte:  
„Und ich freue mich auf den Fischmarkt, am Samstag.“  
„Da habe ich geschlossen“ verkündete Tsun:  
„Die Leute sollen sich auf den Fisch konzentrieren, und ich will auch nicht, dass sie mir das in den Laden hier rein tragen. Wenn mein Fleisch auch nur irgendwie leicht nach Fisch riecht, dann werde ich von meinen Kunden sehr entsetzt angesehen. Und ich mache genug Umsatz, da brauche ich den Tag nicht unbedingt.“  
„Kaufst du dann auch Fisch ein?“  
„Natürlich. Der kommt in meine private Vorratskammer. Die Fischer fahren im Winter nur noch halb soviel raus, wie jetzt, und dann gibt es auch nicht mehr soviel. Wir könnten dann zusammen am Samstag einkaufen gehen. Ich hole dich Morgens ab und wir frühstücken auf dem Markt. Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die du unbedingt probieren solltest.“  
„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf“ freute Harry sich und holte sich Nukka auf den Schoß, während sich Tsun an die Mettwurst machte.  
Der junge Held hatte den Brief tatsächlich geschrieben und abgeschickt. Er würde zwar nie eine Antwort erhalten, aber irgendwie ging es ihm nun doch schon besser damit. Er war erleichtert, diese Sache hatte er nun abgeschlossen.  
Und vielleicht war das ja auch der Anfang für alles andere, was... Harry hielt in seinen Gedanken inne und vergrub sein Gesicht für einige Momente in Nukkas Fell... nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Mit manchen Dingen konnte man einfach nie abschließen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich hole uns noch was zu trinken“ Tsun stand von seinem Stuhl auf und streichelte Nukka einmal über den Kopf, woraufhin sie sich gurrend dafür bedankte.  
Sie saß neben Harry auf der Eckbank, in Mike's Gasthaus, und man merkte sehr deutlich das es Abends war. Jeder Platz war besetzt und Mike musste einen schlafenden Betrunkenen von dem Tisch entfernen, bevor sich Harry und Tsun dorthin setzen konnten. Aber sie zahlten auch definitiv mehr, und besser, als der Betrunkene.  
Zwei Tische weiter hatten ebenfalls drei Gäste mittlerweile ihren Kopf zum Schlafen abgelegt, Astrid sah schon eine ganze Weile sehr ernst zu ihnen rüber.  
Harry stellte zudem fest das Mike einen extra Raum für solche Gäste hatte, wohl weil er sie nicht in die Kälte hinaus schicken konnte. In dem Raum konnten sie ihren Rausch ausschlafen, draußen hätten sie vielleicht den Heimweg nicht gefunden und wären irgendwo unterwegs erfroren.  
Und tatsächlich, Astrid winkte gerade der Aushilfe zu und zusammen schafften sie die drei Schlafenden in den Raum. Der Tisch wurde sauber gezaubert und dann auch gleich von neuen Gästen besetzt.  
„Ich könnte noch einen Kakao mit Schuss vertragen“ bat der Held und der Metzger nickte zustimmend, leicht lächelnd, ging dann zur Theke und wartete geduldig darauf bei Mike dran zu kommen.  
Das würde sicher ein paar Minuten dauern, aber so konnte der junge Mann weiter die Gäste beobachten...  
Es war Donnerstag, und eigentlich wollte Harry auch Cassy bei diesem abendlichen Gasthaus-Besuch dabei haben, aber ihr Vater meinte es würde ihr nicht gut gehen und sie sei schon im Bett. Arnulf befand sich übrigens einen Tisch weiter, er trank mit ein paar Fischern das ein oder andere Bier, Harry hoffte das Cassy ihren Vater am Morgen nicht in diesem „Raum“ abholen musste.  
Also er hoffte es für Arnulf, denn ganz sicher würde Cassy nicht begeistert über den Zustand ihres Vaters sein und dann gab es bestimmt ordentlich Ärger. Er musste ja auch in ein paar Stunden schon wieder backen...  
„Hey Junge“ Harry nahm einen sehr starken Alkoholgeruch war, vermischt mit dem Gestank von altem Fisch, und sah dann neugierig auf. Vor ihm stand einer der Fischer, dreckig, mit fettigen Haaren und seit mindestens drei Wochen nicht mehr rasiert. Sein Hemd war dreckig, seine Hose auch, an den Fingern klebte wohl noch der Fischdreck von der letzten Fahrt.  
Alle anderen Fischer, welche im Gasthaus saßen, waren wesentlich sauberer als dieser Kerl. Und wenn man genügend Anstand besaß, dann wusste man auch das man sich zumindest die Hände wusch, bevor man eine solche Einrichtung betrat.  
„Ja, mein Name ist übrigens Harry“ verkündete der junge Mann gelassen, so wie der Fischer aussah, und wie er die Hände auf den Tisch gestemmt hatte, war er sicher nicht gekommen um einen neuen Freund zu finden.  
„Das ist mir scheißegal“ fauchte der Kerl und schon wusste Harry sehr genau was Sache war:  
„Ich will das du verschwindest!“  
Astrid wurde auf die Situation aufmerksam, aber Harry warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und sie verstand ihn, nickte zustimmend.  
Wenn der junge Held nicht mehr allein klar kam, dann würde er schon um Hilfe rufen... oder man sah es ihm im schlimmsten Fall an.  
„Ich möchte aber noch etwas trinken“ wehrte der Held ab.  
„Ich will das du von der Insel verschwindest“ donnerte der Fischer und Nukka fing an zu knurren:  
„Samt deinem räudigen Köter da.“  
„Nein.“  
„Wie nein! Du wirst verschwinden, sonst trete ich dich von der Insel. Wir wollen dich hier nicht!“ Da sprach er aber sicherlich nicht für die Allgemeinheit, Arnulf bewegte sich schon so merkwürdig, als wolle er sich bereit machen aufzuspringen und dann dem jungen Mann zu helfen.  
„Das ist mir egal“ nickte Harry, woraufhin der Fischer ihn packen wollte und dabei dem Helden definitiv zu nahe kam. Dieser schnappte ihn blitzschnell am Kragen und zog ihn auf den Tisch.  
Hebelwirkung, oder so, nannte Remus das mal. Wenn der Großteil des Körpers über dem Tisch hing, dann hielten die Beine ihn auch nicht mehr fest auf dem Boden.  
„Du hast dich mit dem Falschen angelegt“ zischelte er gefährlich und im nächsten Moment kniete Harry halb auf dem Tisch, drückte das Gesicht in den Teller voller roher Leber, die eigentlich Nukka gehörte.  
„Wenn Mike sagt, ich soll die Insel verlassen, dann werde ich das tun. Und er ist auch der Einzige der mir das sagen darf, da er der Bürgermeister ist“ Harry hatte den Fischer am Kopf und Nacken gepackt und der würgte mittlerweile. Es war wahrscheinlich das er versehentlich ein Stück von der Leber verschluckte und das machte sich nicht gut auf betrunkenem Magen.  
Außerdem zappelte er ordentlich, da er mit den Füßen nicht mehr auf dem Boden stand und das mochte sein betrunkenes Hirn auch gerade nicht sonderlich.  
Seine Arme waren ausgestreckt, er konnte nichts packen, nur zappeln und vergeblich versuchen sich aus dem Griff zu befreien.  
„Ihr solltet nicht glauben, nur weil ich mich hier zur Ruhe gesetzt habe, dass ich nicht mehr derselbe Mann bin der vor einem Monat Voldemort besiegt hat. Und jetzt ab mit dir“ Harry gab den Fischer frei, der daraufhin schreiend vom Tisch rollte und auf dem Boden herum zappelte, Astrid kam sofort dazu, packte den Kerl und schaffte ihn in den Raum. Da dieser mit einem Zauber versiegelt wurde, würde Harry wohl erstmal nicht mehr von dem Kerl belästigt werden.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich das für dich machen“ nickte Tsun, der daraufhin mit zwei dampfenden Tassen ankam, Harry zauberte den Tisch sauber und der Metzger setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl:  
„Aber Mike meinte, er wolle sehen wie du dich schlägst. Und das hast du sehr gut gemacht, hättest du gezaubert wäre es nicht so gut angekommen. Aber jetzt hast du wohl einiges an Respekt gewonnen.“  
„Das dachte ich mir schon“ nickte Harry und holte sich seine Tasse ran, Nukka sah etwas entsetzt auf ihren Teller, woraufhin Harry diesen weg zauberte:  
„Du kriegst zuhause noch etwas.“  
Und schon fiepte sie herzzerreißend, Harry und Tsun sahen sie daraufhin sehr erschrocken an, und schon war der Metzger wieder bei Mike, bat dort um noch etwas rohes Fleisch für Nukka.  
„Sie weiß wie sie euch rum bekommt“ stellte Astrid lächelnd fest, sie hatte das natürlich mitbekommen und streichelte Nukka einmal ordentlich durch das Fell:  
„Gib nichts auf Alan, gerade, er hat schon fast jeden hier im Suff dumm angemacht. Wobei, vielleicht hat er ja jetzt gelernt, dass er auch mal an den Falschen geraten kann.“  
„Haben seine bisherigen „Opfer“ nichts gegen ihn gemacht?“  
„Wir haben das immer für sie geregelt. Eigentlich sind ja hier alle sehr friedlich und Dad möchte auch keine Blutflecken auf dem Boden. Nicht das sich hier niemand verteidigen könnte, man respektiert nur die Wünsche anderer und vor allem die meines Vaters“ seufzte Astrid, aus dem Raum heraus waren Kotzgeräusche zu hören und da alle darin schliefen, außer eben Alan, konnte es nur von ihm kommen:  
„Das darf ich dann Morgen wieder putzen. Wenn ich das Gasthaus übernehme, wird der Raum abgeschafft und ich stelle jemanden ein, der die Besoffenen nach Hause begleitet. Dann können sie zuhause den Boden vollsauen. Und es ist ja nicht nur das, je nach Grad der Betrunkenheit, haben sie auch ihre Blase nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.“  
Sie ging zum Raum und öffnete die Tür, sah hinein und schloss diese dann auch gleich wieder. Sie musste hinein sehen, um zu überprüfen ob niemand da drin an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickte.  
Und ganz sicher war das kein schöner Anblick gewesen.  
„Hier ist noch etwas Fleisch, Leber hatte er nicht mehr“ Tsun kam mit einem Teller für Nukka an, sie sah darauf, warf den Beiden einen sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und fraß es dann trotzdem.  
Nun konnten sie endlich ihren Kakao genießen, und Harry glaubte zudem ein paar recht bewundernde Blicke der anderen Gäste zu spüren.  
„Vielleicht war es eine schlechte Idee heute Abend hier essen zu wollen“ seufzte er, aber es gab Fisch im Teigmantel und der war wirklich gut gewesen. Harry hatte sogar um das Rezept gebeten, aber erntete nur Kopfschütteln dafür, als Antwort. Aber das hätte er sich auch denken können, die Drei wussten halt wie gut das Essen in ihrem Gasthaus war.  
„Harry... ich möchte dir etwas sagen, etwas sehr wichtiges“ der Metzger legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und sah ihn sehr ernst an:  
„Du bist Harry Potter. Du wirst immer Harry Potter bleiben, egal wohin du gehst, egal wo du deinen „Ruhestand“, im Alter von siebzehn Jahren, leben willst, du wirst immer Harry Potter sein. Man wird kein anderer Mensch, nur weil man seinen Wohnort wechselt und vor der Presse davon läuft. Und es war sehr gut was du da gerade getan hast, denn jetzt wissen sie, dass sie dir nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen können. Was auch immer Alan dazu getrieben hat, sich mit dir anlegen zu wollen, er wird es spätestens jetzt bereuen... oder auch erst Morgen früh... aber er wird es nicht noch mal versuchen.“  
Harry schwieg, dann nahm er Tsun seinen hochprozentigen Kakao weg und zauberte ihn zurück zu Mike.  
„Hey, ich habe doch recht, oder?“  
„Natürlich hast du recht, trotzdem glaube ich das du keinen Alkohol mehr trinken solltest. Du musst ja auch Morgen arbeiten“ bestimmte Harry ernst und nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Kakao. Tsun hatte wirklich recht, Harry konnte nicht aus seiner Haut, er würde immer derjenige sein, der sich für andere einsetzte und sich auch nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen ließ.  
Er würde immer Harry Potter sein.


	8. Chapter 8

„Der Fischmarkt beginnt gleich und eigentlich wollte ich nicht nur mit Tsun da einkaufen gehen“ Harry stand am frühen Samstag Morgen in der Bäckerei, hatte Nukka auf dem Arm und fand im Verkaufsraum leider nur Arnulf vor. Er meinte sich auch daran zu erinnern, dass seine Freundin erwähnt hatte mitkommen zu wollen.  
„Cassy geht es nicht gut, es tut mir leid“ brummte dieser und Harry runzelte sehr nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Es ging ihr gestern und vorgestern schon nicht gut“ bemerkte er dann:  
„Gibt es irgendwas, womit ich ihr helfen kann?“  
„Nein, nein. Ich hab mir auch Heute schon eine Aushilfe besorgt, die Leute wollen neben dem ganzen Fisch auch gern mal ein Brötchen essen... oder sich den Fisch auf das Brötchen legen lassen, das ist etwas was ich nur Heute anbiete“ der Bäcker zeigte auf die mindestens hundert aufgeschnittenen Brötchen, die er extra in die Auslage gepackt hatte.  
„Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht, ich könnte ihr zum Beispiel eine Suppe kochen, oder ähnliches. Aber ich bin froh, dass du eine Hilfe, und anscheinend auch einen Plan, hast.“  
„Wie du siehst mache ich mir derzeit mehr Sorgen um meinen Laden, als um Cassy“ lachte Arnulf schnaubend auf:  
„Sie ist sicher in ein paar Tagen wieder fit.“  
„Das hört sich alles nicht wirklich gut an, soll ich vielleicht nicht doch eine Suppe...“  
„Sie braucht keine Suppe.“  
„Ist denn Trudy versorgt?“  
„Ja. Verdammt Junge... du machst dir zu viele Sorgen.“  
„Eben weil hier eindeutig nicht ihre Mutter lebt und du mit dem Geschäft zu viel zu tun hast“ Harry wurde etwas lauter, und bestimmter:  
„Du kannst ihr keine Suppe kochen, wenn du hier unten stehst und Fisch in die Brötchen legst.“  
„Sie ist nicht krank“ wurde Arnulf auch etwas lauter:  
„Es geht ihr gerade nur nicht gut. Das ist normal.“  
„Ist es... nein, das wäre kein Grund um allem fern zu bleiben, zumindest nicht für mehrere Tage. Und dann hättest du es mir, wahrscheinlich mit einem hochroten Kopf, schon gesagt. Außerdem bin ich erwachsen, ich weiß was in einem weiblichen Körper abläuft.“  
Harry setzte Nukka ab und gab ihr ein Zeichen, welches sie sah, und leider auch Arnulf. Aber der konnte auch gar nicht mehr reagieren, da war sie schon an ihm vorbei gehuscht und die Treppe hoch in die Wohnung.  
„Was hast du ihr für ein Zeichen gegeben“ schnappte der Bäcker und wollte hinterher, aber da hörte er den Welpen schon begrüßend fiepen.  
„Ist Harry da“ rief es etwas zischelnd von Oben herab, Harrys Ohren zuckten sichtbar und dann war der Held auch schon an der Treppe.  
„Junge, tu das nicht, Mike könnte dich dafür von der Insel werfen... und zwar nicht per Flohpulver, sondern direkt ins Meer hinein“ brüllte der Bäcker, aber Harry hörte nicht auf ihn und lief schnell die Treppe hoch.  
Dort saß Cassy, im Wohnzimmer, auf dem Sofa und hatte Nukka auf dem Schoß, richtete sich aber auch gerade das Haar etwas. Sie schwitzte stark, ihre Haut wirkte grau und Harry klappte voller Entsetzen der Mund auf.  
„Ein Fluch“ brachte er erschrocken hervor, die blauen Augen der jungen Frau wirkten fast schon milchig-grau, als hätte sich eine Art Schicht darauf gelegt.  
„Nein, nein, keine Sorge“ wehrte sie ab, sie wollte wohl schnell mit der Hand ihm entgegen wedeln, aber es ging nicht.  
Und sie hörte sich immer noch so zischelnd an.  
So wie Harry es eigentlich auch kannte.  
Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, so das er seine Freundin fast schon finster ansehen konnte... musternd, ein wenig stechend sogar.  
„Dad ist sicher gleich los, um Mike zu holen. Hoffentlich ist er nicht allzu sauer“ seufzte Cassy, Harry trat etwas näher ran, noch ein wenig:  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich überlege ob du wirklich ein Mensch bist“ nickte der junge Mann und hob dann die Decke hoch, mit der sich Cassy eingewickelt hatte.  
„Ich bin keine Naga, dann hätte ich auch gar keine Beine, beziehungsweise könnte eine menschliche Gestalt nicht durchgehend halten“ zischelte sie daraufhin entsetzt.  
„Aber du bist etwas mit Schlange.“  
„Wer sagt das?“  
„Ich“ zischelte Harry nun in Parzel:  
„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, ich kann es ja förmlich in deiner Stimme hören.“  
„Erwischt“ zischelte Cassy nun in der selben Sprache zurück:  
„Aber Mike wird trotzdem sauer auf dich sein.“  
„Wieso, ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe mich nur um dich gesorgt“ wehrte Harry, nun wieder in der menschlichen Sprache, ab:  
„Ist Arnulf wirklich dein Dad?“  
„Ja ist er. Frag nicht was meine Mutter ist, ich will es dir eigentlich auch gar nicht sagen. Aber es ist etwas mit Schlange, ja. Ich... häute mich. Das passiert einmal im Jahr, immer zu dieser Zeit, aber ich kann auch nicht ganz bestimmen wann.“  
„Was machst du mit Trudy in der Zeit, du kannst dich ja nicht ordentlich um sie kümmern und ich ahne auch, dass sie dich gerade nicht sonderlich mag“ Harry setzte sich einfach auf das Sofa, auch wenn er mittlerweile Stimmen in der Bäckerei hörte, und entdeckte etwas Haut, die sich an Cassys Arm ablöste. Nun waren aber auch die milchigen Augen zu erklären.  
„Komm ich helfe dir damit“ bestimmte er und nahm das Stück Haut vorsichtig, zog es langsam ab und hatte am Ende den ganzen Arm frei gelegt.  
„Danke, das ist schon besser“ freute Cassy sich:  
„Heute ist Fischmarkt, oder? Schade das ich nicht hin kann, ich liebe Fisch.“  
„Schon von Natur aus, oder“ schmunzelte Harry und durfte ihr dann auch etwas am Rücken abziehen:  
„Gibt es noch mehr von deiner Sorte... deine Mutter ist wieder bei ihrem Volk, oder?“  
„Astrid... Aber sie häutet sich nicht. Es ist zufällig, was wir von unseren Müttern abbekommen.“  
„Und deswegen ist auch ihre Mutter nicht hier.“  
„Ja. Ich weiß nicht wie lange Mike...“ Sie unterbrach sich, als sich tatsächlich Schritte näherten und Harry neugierig aufsah, Arnulf und der Bürgermeister vor ihm im Wohnzimmer standen.  
„Wie lange ich was“ fragte Mike streng und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Was machst du da, Junge?“  
„Ich helfe ihr bei der Häutung, dann kann sie sich wieder etwas mehr bewegen. Es wird wohl trotzdem noch ein paar Tage dauern. Und gleich kaufe ich ihr Fisch und mache ihr dazu eine ordentliche Fischsuppe. Auch wenn sie nicht krank ist, so braucht sie dafür doch viel Energie.“  
Stille trat ein, Cassy gab Nukka frei und die wollte auch gleich Mike begrüßen, natürlich konnte er ihr nicht widerstehen und hob sie auf seine Arme.  
Langsam wurde Harry einiges klar, Cassy war wahrscheinlich nie auf Durmstrang gewesen, weswegen sie es auch schwer hatte eine Arbeit zu finden... genauso wie Astrid, aber da diese sich nicht häutete, konnte sie wenigstens die Ausbildung zur Köchin machen. Oder sie absolvierte diese gar nicht erst auf dem Festland, sondern bei ihrem Vater in der Küche.  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, was ist mit Trudy“ wandte sich Harry dann an seine Freundin.  
„Sie ist bei Dad im Schlafzimmer, da sie zu dieser Zeit wirklich immer Angst vor mir hat. Sonst liebt sie mich abgöttisch, aber gerade... findet sie meine Anwesenheit eher unangenehm.“  
„Ich nehme sie später mit, wenn ich dir die Suppe gebracht habe. Sie kann von nun an jedes Jahr in dieser Zeit bei mir wohnen, wenn du willst. Ich traue deinem Vater nicht zu das er sie angemessen versorgen kann. Wahrscheinlich wirft er ihr das Futter aus zwei Meter Entfernung hin.“  
„So in etwa“ gluckste Cassy und sah dann wieder neugierig zu den beiden Männern, Harry ebenso.  
„Du sprichst mit keinem darüber“ brummte der Bürgermeister dann:  
„Und erst recht nicht mit den Fischern. Nicht mit Karl, oder Jack...“  
„Sag mir lieber mit wem ich darüber reden kann, sollte es mal notwendig sein“ unterbrach Harry ihn:  
„Mit deiner Tochter ja eindeutig, und mit dir und Arnulf.“  
„Und mit Tsun“ fügte der Bäcker hinzu:  
„Ansonsten schweigst du besser darüber. Wir wollen hier keine Auroren deswegen haben. Angeblich leitet ein drei Meter großer Zentaur die Abteilung für magische Wesen, in Oslo, wir wollen nicht das er mit einem Schiff hier angefahren kommt und alles platt walzt.“  
„Ich habe noch nie einen so großen Zentauren...“  
„Die sind auf dem Festland alle so groß, haben einen Kaltblut-Pferdekörper“ erklärte Mike ernst:  
„Und je nachdem was die von hier zu hören bekommen, schicken sie ihn vielleicht persönlich hier hin.“  
„Ich werde schweigen“ versprach Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab, zielte damit auf sich und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann erschien ein kleines goldenes X auf seiner rechten Halsseite:  
„Wenn ich mein Versprechen gebrochen habe, dann ist das X verschwunden.“  
„Du hast dir selbst einen Schwurfluch auferlegt“ zeigten sich die Männer beeindruckt:  
„Den Zauber beherrscht nicht jeder.“  
„Wir werden sehen“ bestimmte Mike und setzte Nukka wieder ab, nachdem sie ihm einmal das ganze Gesicht, mit ihrer Zunge, gewaschen hatte:  
„Wir vertrauen dir schon ein wenig, aber noch nicht genügend. Wenn du dich aber weiterhin so verhältst, dann kannst du sicher eines Tages mehr erfahren. Ich muss jetzt zurück ins Gasthaus. Erzähle ihm nichts mehr, Cassy. Das hier reicht wirklich erstmal.“  
Und weg war der Bürgermeister, Arnulf nickte ihnen zu und ging dann auch wieder runter.  
„Ich kann mir zumindest zusammenreimen, dass du und Astrid nicht aus Versehen entstanden sind. Astrid ist auch älter als du, sollte sie ein Unfall gewesen sein, hätte dein Vater sicherlich aufgepasst“ nickte Harry ernst und stand auf, um Papier und Schreibzeug aus einer Vitrine zu holen:  
„Dachte ich mir doch das es hier ist. Machen wir eine Liste, von den Fischen, die du haben willst. Und ich koche dir später wirklich eine Fischsuppe, du wirst sie lieben.“  
„Das glaube ich dir sofort“ kicherte Cassy und atmete dann tief durch, das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen.

„Du auch“ Harry stand vor Tsun und allein aufgrund seiner fehlenden Körperbehaarung war er sich auf einmal ganz sicher.  
„Ja, ich auch. Aber ich habe 99% von meinem Vater bekommen, das Einzige was ich von meiner Mutter habe, ist das mir nie auch nur ein Haar am Körper gewachsen ist. Wie Cassy dir schon sagte, es ist Zufall was man, und wie viel man, von seiner Mutter bekommt“ brummte der Metzger etwas peinlich berührt:  
„Und Mike hat mir eben schon erzählt was du weißt, und das ich dir nicht mehr erzählen soll. Willst du jetzt trotzdem noch mit mir über den Fischmarkt gehen?“  
„Natürlich“ strahlte Harry sofort:  
„Ich brauche ja jemanden, der mir meine Einkäufe trägt.“  
„Also wirklich“ lachte Tsun, er sah sofort das der junge Held es nicht ernst meinte, trotzdem aber würde er ihm die Sachen, zur Not, auch tragen:  
„Nukka sollte an die Leine, es ist sicher gleich sehr voll.“  
„Ja“ Harry zauberte die Sachen herbei und schon wurde er von seinem Welpen sehr entsetzt angesehen. Zum Glück waren sie aber in der Metzgerei und es gab deswegen keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Nukka kam nicht weit, jaulte stattdessen aber sehr laut auf als Harry ihr Halsband und Leine anlegte. Als würde er sie bei lebendigem Leibe häuten, sie warf sich sogar auf den Boden, aber es half nichts, das musste einfach sein. Vielleicht hätte Harry mit ihr strenger das Gehen an der Leine trainieren sollen, aber andererseits, sie hörte ja sonst auf ihn und lief auch nie weg. Sie sollte nur nicht in den Massen der Fischmarktbesucher wegkommen, oder eben im Supermarkt auf die Idee kommen mit den Waren zu spielen.  
Manchmal musste sie da eben durch.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja abholen“ erinnerte Tsun sich, als sie Nukka nach draußen zogen und er die Metzgerei abschloss:  
„Aber wenn ich dich zum Nordlichtfest abhole dann... ist es schöner. Und es riecht nicht nach Fisch.“  
Die kleine Hundedame hatte sich auf ihren Po gesetzt und meinte trotzig zu streiken, aber Harry warf ihr einen sehr ernsten Blick zu und schon schien sie abzuwägen was auf sie zukam, wenn sie so weitermachte.  
„Ich habe nichts gegen den Geruch“ nickte der junge Held ernst:  
„Und Fisch ist sowieso am Besten, wenn er nicht nach Fisch riecht.“  
„Hier gibt es auch viel fermentierten Fisch, und der stinkt durchgehend“ Tsun deutete auf den Fischmarkt, der wirklich langsam immer voller wurde:  
„Zeig mir mal die Liste von Cassy. Dann arbeiten wir die erstmal ab und zaubern es ihr nach Hause, danach kaufen wir unsere Vorräte und am Ende noch das für die Fischsuppe. Machst du mir welche mit?“  
Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.  
„Eigentlich brauchst du ja gerade keine“ überlegte er, eher weniger ernsthaft, und spitzte dabei die Lippen neugierig.  
„Ich brauche aber deine hervorragenden Kochkünste“ lachte Tsun fröhlich auf:  
„Und ich weiß, du wirst Cassy sicher keine halbherzig gekochte Suppe vorsetzen. Komm ich gebe dir und Nukka einen getrockneten Fisch aus, für dich mit Stiel, für Nukka ohne. Aber schmecken wird es sicher euch Beiden.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Bei den Gerüchten, die hier manchmal vom Festland rüber kommen, muss man vorsichtig sein“ Tsun hob den Daumen und wischte damit vorsichtig, dem jungen Helden, über die Wange:  
„Da war noch ein wenig von dem Rogen.“  
„Glaubst du das mit dem riesigen Zentauren nicht“ fragte Harry neugierig und wurde dabei sogar ein wenig rot, es war ja nicht so das er eine solche Zuwendung nicht zu schätzen wusste. Und der, in Salzlake, eingelegte Rogen war wirklich sehr lecker gewesen.  
Er hatte auch gleich etwas davon gekauft, das Zeug hielt sich angeblich ewig und man konnte ihn sicher gut zu Brot essen.  
Oder zu Ofenkartoffeln.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Das er über drei Meter hoch sein könnte, ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, da die norwegischen Zentauren alle sehr groß und kräftig sind...“  
„Ich habe im Ministerium ein paar umgezauberte Türen gesehen“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Sie waren alle höher gesetzt worden, um die drei Meter, und ich dachte noch das es sehr merkwürdig aussieht. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass ein Zentaur für das Ministerium dort arbeitet?“  
„Nicht unwahrscheinlich, wenn sich einer von ihnen dafür entscheidet, und natürlich die entsprechenden Fähigkeiten mitbringt. Ich halte es eher für unwahrscheinlich, dass er eine Aurorenabteilung leitet. Ich selbst kenne ja einen Werwolf, der für das Ministerium arbeitet, er ist Architekt. Sie haben dort nichts gegen magische Wesen, zumindest solange nicht, wie diese nicht gefährlich werden könnten. Aber das ist natürlich verständlich.“  
„Ein Werwolf als Architekt, wirklich?“  
„Ja, und das auch ohne Wolfsbanntrank. Aber er hat eine Behinderung, deswegen ist er auch ohne den Trank ruhig. Sie lassen sich von ihm Gebäude errichten, und auch alte wieder restaurieren. Außerdem ist er Spezialist auf dem Gebiet von Wikingergebäuden, und davon gibt es einige um die sich das norwegische Ministerium kümmert. Wir haben hier auch noch etwas von ihnen, ein altes Walfang-Lager im Norden der Insel. Einmal im Jahr kommt einer aus dem Ministerium her, und sieht sich den Zustand an, das war es dann. Er besucht nicht mal das Dorf hier, er appariert nur hin, schaut drüber, macht ein paar Notizen und appariert wieder weg. Mike weiß davon, er kriegt vorher immer einen Brief. Aber wir sind nicht dafür zuständig, und eigentlich ist es uns der Haufen Holz egal. Doch das Ministerium will diese alten Sachen behalten. Besonders weil man glaubt darin ist noch irgendwelche Magie zu finden, die meisten Wikinger waren ja keine Muggel.“  
„Also kommt der Architekt...“  
„Nein. Wir erlauben keine Werwölfe hier und das respektieren sie auch, es kommt jemand anderes... wobei er ja auch nicht für einen Haufen Holz zuständig ist“ sie erreichten einen Stand mit Trockenfisch, wo nicht nur Harry probieren durfte, sondern auch Nukka:  
„Ich habe ihn im Urlaub kennengelernt.“  
„In einem deiner „Ich suche einen Mann“ Urlaube“ hakte Harry neugierig nach, probierte den Fisch und war genauso begeistert wie Nukka:  
„Wie lange ist das haltbar?“  
„Mindestens ein Jahr“ nickte der Verkäufer strahlend.  
„Wenn ich alles nehme, kriege ich dann einen Rabatt?“  
Der junge Held wurde erstaunt angesehen, aber Tsun konnte diesen Einkauf auch verstehen und zum Glück hatte Harry tatsächlich eine recht große Vorratskammer unter dem Dach.  
Und soviel war es auch eigentlich gar nicht, der Metzger zählte spontan sechs große Fische und vielleicht zwanzig Kilo kleine Fische.  
Und Nukka konnte sich ja eindeutig auch dafür begeistern, sie wollte noch mehr und bekam von dem Verkäufer einen kleinen Fisch geschenkt.  
Schnell hatte Harry einen Rabatt ausgehandelt, zauberte dann seinen Fisch nach Hause und der Verkäufer konnte seinen Stand einpacken.  
„Und, war es einer dieser Urlaube“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Ja. Und Nathan hat mich schneller rum gekriegt, als ich „Hallo“ sagen konnte. Es war aber auch nur eine Nacht. Ich bin ganz froh, dass er nicht hierher kommen darf.“  
„Wieso? Hast du Angst noch mal in seinem Bett zu landen?“  
„Nein, aus der Nummer bin ich raus. Aber er ist nicht nur charmant, er sieht auch gut aus, und am Ende bist du sein neues Liebchen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht“ kam es trocken von Harry:  
„Ich bin...“ Er unterbrach sich, als er einen sehr ernsten Blick von Tsun zugeworfen bekam:  
„...hetero.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ kam es ebenso trocken von dem Metzger:  
„Sonst würdest du ja auch nicht zusagen, dass ich dich zum Nordlichtfest abhole.“  
„Wieso sollte ich da nicht zusagen, es ist sicher auch nur ein Markt und...“  
„Eigentlich lässt Mike am Abend Sitzbänke am Hafen aufbauen, die Schiffe fahren alle aufs Meer raus und sobald die Sonne untergegangen ist, und das Nordlicht sich ankündigt, zaubern die Fischer magische Lichter in den Himmel hoch. Dazu gibt es Glühwein und Met. Es ist sehr romantisch.“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so ein Fest ist. Jetzt will ich doch lieber nicht mit dir dorthin gehen. Ich dachte es wäre so etwas wie ein Weihnachtsmarkt.“  
„Wir feiern kein Weihnachten auf Bjornoya.“  
„Ihr. Feiert. Kein. Weihnachten“ brachte Harry leicht atemlos hervor, woraufhin Tsun auch noch sehr ernst nickte.  
„Wir haben keine Bäume und hier wurde noch nie Weihnachten gefeiert. Als die Muggel mit Weihnachten ankamen, war Bjornoya für die Wikinger nur noch ein Walfang-Platz, und die ganze Insel nicht mehr dauerhaft bewohnt. Sie war es einst, auch schon vor den Wikingern, als man noch zu Fuß von hier bis Island laufen konnte, aber zu der Zeit, der ersten Weihnachtsfeste, kamen sie nur noch für den Walfang her.“  
„Ihr feiert kein Weihnachten“ Harry sah aus als wolle er sofort wieder auswandern, irgendwohin wo es Weihnachten gab.  
„Du kannst doch Weihnachten feiern. Nur das mit dem Baum wird schwierig. Aber es wird dir keiner Ärger machen, wenn du dein Haus mit Lichtern dekorierst, deine Freunde einlädst und ihnen was schenkst. Ich schenke dir dann auch gerne etwas. Im Winter gibt es bei mir immer Rentierschinken, mit Walnüssen ummantelt.“  
„Das ist sicher lecker, aber total unpersönlich. Selbst wenn ich schwul wäre, würdest du so bei mir nicht landen können.“  
„Du bist schwul. Wahrscheinlich willst du es nur gerade nicht zugeben, weil es hier jeder hören könnte.“  
Harry wurde knallrot, langsam kam er aus der Sache auch nicht mehr raus.  
„Du wünschst dir, dass ich schwul bin. Weil du verzweifelt bist.“  
„Ich bin nicht verzweifelt“ maulte Tsun, woraufhin Nukka ebenfalls maulte, wobei es bei ihr eher wie ein anklagendes Heulen wirkte:  
„Wollten wir nicht noch einkaufen?“  
„Du willst das Thema wechseln, deswegen habe ich wohl recht. Du bist verzweifelt.“  
„Nein, verdammt. Aber du bist schwul, das kannst du nicht leugnen. Und du kannst es nicht auf ewig geheim halten, denn du willst bestimmt nicht irgendwann alleine im Schaukelstuhl wackeln.“  
„Du bist doch sowieso der einzige Homosexuelle hier, und ob ich mit dir zum Nordlichtfest gehen will, weiß ich nun erst recht nicht mehr. So verzweifelt wie du bist, muss ich annehmen das du nicht anständig bleiben kannst“ schnaubte Harry den Metzger an, woraufhin Nukka auch ein Welpenschnauben hören ließ.  
„Ich kann anständig bleiben, und ich bin mindestens genauso charmant wie zehn werwölfische Architekten“ Tsun tippte Harry spielerisch gegen die Nasenspitze und wurde im nächsten Moment vom Helden angesprungen. Dabei lachten sie Beide fröhlich und Nukka verstand auch gleich das Spiel, hüpfte bellend um sie herum.  
„Wir müssen unbedingt Weihnachten feiern“ bestimmte Harry, als er sich beruhigt hatte und Tsun ihm das Haar etwas richtete:  
„Ich lade auch Cassy und Astrid ein, und Mike und Arnulf. Wobei ich bei denen eher weniger glaube, dass sie sich da wohl fühlen würden. Wenn man solange kein Weihnachten hatte, dann ist es immer schwierig aus der Gewohnheit raus zu kommen. Ich habe zwar als Kind Weihnachten erlebt, aber eher nur als Zuschauer, meine ersten beiden Weihnachten in Hogwarts waren deswegen... besonders schön und auch sehr, wie soll ich sagen, ich fühlte mich irgendwie merkwürdig dabei.“  
„Ich glaube ich verstehe das, und ja, Arnulf und Mike würden nur dabei stehen und sich fragen was das soll. Komm wir müssen noch einiges einkaufen und dann wolltest du Cassy doch die Suppe kochen.“  
„Ja, sie wird schon darauf warten. Und Trudy darauf, dass ich sie rüber hole.“  
„Ich bringe dir später noch ihr Futter für diese Woche, Cassy holt es immer Sonntags bei mir ab.“  
„Was frisst sie denn?“  
„Lammbeine und Kaninchenköpfe. Eigentlich ist es Trudy egal was für Fleisch sie bekommt, aber das hat genau die richtige Größe für sie und du weißt ja wie Spinnen allgemein fressen.“  
„Ja“ Harry nickte zustimmend und schüttelte sich kurz, leicht angewidert, dann gingen sie weiter zum nächsten Stand.  
Was machte man nicht alles für eine Freundin?  
Und zumindest konnte Harry sich dann sicher sein, dass Cassy sich auch um ihn kümmerte, wenn es ihm mal schlecht ging.  
Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

„Wo hast du Nukka gelassen“ Cassy nahm eine Schüssel mit Suppe in Empfang, dann sah sich Harry nur noch staunend um. Er befand sich im Zimmer seiner Freundin und mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Es war grün, also wirklich grün, in dem ganzen Raum befanden sich mehr Pflanzen als es wahrscheinlich auf der gesamten Insel gab. Die Wände, unter der eine graue Tapete nur noch schwer zu erkennen war, waren dicht bedeckt mit Efeu, ebenso die Decke. Überall standen Töpfe mit Pflanzen und Kräutern drin, keine Blüten, nur grüne Blätter, es gab ein Bett und einen Kleiderschrank, ansonsten gab es nur Pflanzen und selbst auf dem Boden wuchs schon Moos.  
„Tritt nicht auf das Moos bitte“ bat Cassy, als sie das Erstaunen ihres Freundes bemerkte und sein Blick auf den Boden wanderte.  
„Ich nehme an, das ist etwas was du von deiner Mutter geerbt hast?“  
„Das Moos, nein...“ sie gluckste und probierte von der Suppe, freute sich sichtlich über den Geschmack.  
„Das meine ich nicht, und das weißt du.“  
„Nein. Ich mag nur Pflanzen. Zeitweise hatte ich überlegt ein entsprechendes Geschäft hier zu eröffnen, dann hätte ich beides, Kontakt zu den Bewohnern der Insel und Schreibtischarbeit. Aber Dad meinte es fehlt das Geld für ein zweites Geschäft und Mike hat auch keinen Laden mehr frei. Und wer weiß wie gut Pflanzen hier ankommen, ja, es gibt einige Blumen, aber nichts großes... Trudy liebt mein Zimmer. Sie schläft gerne irgendwo in den Blumentöpfen.“  
„Ich schaue einmal wo sie sich wohl fühlt, Pflanzen habe ich keine...“  
„Das habe ich schon bemerkt. Wenn du willst kannst du Emily dort geschenkt haben“ Cassy zeigte auf einen runden Strauch, welcher Harry ungefähr bis zum Bauch ging und aussah wie etwas worin gerne ein Vogel sein Nest hinein baute... eher eine Art Hecke, aber doch sehr hübsch:  
„Ich habe ihre Mutter noch in der Küche stehen, sie ist etwas größer. Emily war ein Ableger und ist jetzt ungefähr drei Jahre alt.“  
„Ich glaube fast, ein Laden wäre wirklich nichts für dich, am Ende verkaufst du keine einzige Pflanze, weil du allen Namen gegeben hast und wie deine Kinder behandelst. Willst du mir wirklich Emily geben?“  
„Sie braucht nur Wasser und keine direkte Sonne, du kannst also nichts falsch machen. Und sie riecht nicht gut für Nukka. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“  
Cassy fing an die Suppe einfach aus der Schüssel heraus zu trinken, was wohl auch daran lag, dass ihre Finger sich gerade häuteten.  
Harry nahm Emily hoch, schnupperte an ihr und stellte fest, dass sie nach Zitronenlimonade roch.  
„Eine magische Züchtung“ fragte er dann:  
„Und Nukka ist mit Tsun bei mir zuhause. Er hat mir auch schon Trudys Futter gebracht.“  
„Das ist gut, sie wird Morgen Nachmittag sicher pünktlich hungrig sein. Gib ihr zuerst den Kopf und wenn der weg ist, kannst du ihr das Bein geben. Die Knochen am Kaninchenkopf sind leichter zu verdauen, trotzdem kann es zwei oder drei Stunden dauern, bis sie damit fertig ist.“  
„Und das reicht dann für die ganze Woche?“  
„Ja. Aber spätestens Mittwoch kann ich sie abholen und sehe dann auch, ob sie eventuell noch etwas möchte. Meistens hat sie aber für die ganze Woche genug. Die Suppe ist wundervoll.“  
„Ich mache dir Montag noch einmal welche“ versprach Harry sofort und ließ Emily schweben, es war ja nicht so das er nichts für Pflanzen übrig hatte und sollte sie doch einmal ein welkes Blatt zeigen, konnte er ja Cassy danach fragen.  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf“ strahlte die junge Frau sofort:  
„Trudy ist immer noch in Dads Schlafzimmer, du kannst ruhig hinein gehen und sie holen. Zaubere sie für den Weg rüber warm.“  
„Werde ich“ Harry zauberte die leere Schüssel weg und ließ dann Emily aus dem Zimmer schweben, als sie an der Küche vorbei kamen sah er tatsächlich eine größere Version der Pflanze dort stehen und der Limonadenduft drang bis zu ihm rüber.  
„Das ist wirklich nichts für Nukka“ stellte der junge Mann fest und machte sich dann daran Trudy zu holen. Eventuell konnte er ihr das Futter ja dort geben, wo er sie beim Fressen nicht beobachten musste und zur Not... er machte das alles ja für eine Freundin.


	10. Chapter 10

„...Das schaffst du schon, du hast doch bisher immer alles geschafft. Dann wirst du das jetzt auch hinkriegen, du bist doch Harry Potter, unser Held, der Auserwählte... Das ist für dich eine Kleinigkeit und da brauchst du uns doch nicht...“  
Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf und hustete schwer, trocken, er befand sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, Nukka war nicht da. Dafür aber öffnete Trudy gerade ihre acht Augen und sah ihn neugierig an.  
Er hatte sie am Abend zu sich geholt, weil er irgendwie glaubte sie würde Cassy vermissen. Und tatsächlich lag sie noch genauso eingerollt in einem Einkaufskorb, wie er sie am Abend hinein gesetzt hatte. Anscheinend gefiel es ihr da drin, Harry würde Cassy vorschlagen sich auch so etwas, für Trudy, zuzulegen.  
Oder ihr einfach seinen geben, denn so wie es aussah hatte der Korb ja genau die richtige Größe für die viel zu groß geratene Tarantel.  
„Ich hatte nur einen Traum“ seufzte er leise und setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase, Trudy beobachtete ihn noch einige Momente weiter, schloss dann die Augen wieder.  
Und was für ein Traum das wieder gewesen war... Entweder er träumte von seiner Rettung, oder eben davon das man ihm all die Verantwortung und Pflichten einfach vor die Füße warf.  
Da nimm, du schaffst das schon, du bist doch der Held!  
Aber so einfach war das eben nicht, selbst nicht auf dieser Insel. Vielleicht musste der junge Mann sich irgendwann einmal zugeben, dass er es nicht alleine schaffte... nirgends... nie wieder.  
Harry hustete erneut und ging daraufhin runter, in die Küche, um erstmal etwas Kürbissaft zu trinken. Dort stellte er auch fest, dass es sechs Uhr am Morgen war und Tsun wohl gerade seinen Laden aufmachte.  
Da er nur bis zum Mittag arbeitete, öffnete er immer recht früh und wenn noch kein Kunde kam, dann arbeitete er eben an den Auslagen, oder machte noch eine Wurst nebenbei. Außerdem frühstückte er selbst im Laden, dafür reichte ihm ein Stück Brot und etwas Wurst.  
Aber besonders Mike kam gerne früh, um sich die besten Fleischwaren für das Gasthaus zu holen.  
Harry sah zum Küchenfenster raus, tatsächlich brannte bei Tsun schon Licht, ansonsten war aber das Dorf vollkommen still und dunkel.  
Und vielleicht war es gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn der junge Mann schon wach war. Schmunzelnd zog er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Haus, schwang ihn kurz und schon war alles sauber. Im nächsten Moment hörte er Nukka fiepen und dann war sie auch schon bei ihm.  
Sie hatte in ihrem Zimmer geschlafen, konnte aber die Tür, dank eines Zaubers, selbstständig öffnen und schließen. Und natürlich merkte sie sofort das ihr Besitzer wach war, wenn ein starker Zauber durch das ganze Haus fuhr.  
Harry hustete erneut und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht auf dem Fischmarkt verkühlt. So etwas konnte unangenehm werden, besonders bei der feuchten Seeluft, die auf der Insel herrschte.  
„Es brennt Licht“ hörte Harry eine Stimme flüstern, noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte sich einen Tee zu machen:  
„Er ist sicher wach.“  
„Er wäre sowieso beim ersten Schlag wach geworden“ knurrte eine Stimme, die der Held so schnell nicht vergessen würde, das war Alan.  
„Aber dann ruft er sicher gleich um Hilfe. Das ist Harry Potter.“  
„Er wird nicht mehr rufen, wenn wir seinen Kopf eingeschlagen haben, da hilft ihm auch sein Dasein als Held nichts. Und jetzt wird hier nicht mehr diskutiert, rein da ins Haus und vergesst den Hund nicht.“  
„Den Köter könnten wir mitnehmen und ein paar mal im Meer untertauchen, und das Fell wird sicher eine gute Mütze für mich abgeben“ spuckte eine weitere Stimme aus und lachte dann dreckig, Harry trank seinen Saft aus und schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
Alles hatte er erwartet, aber nicht das. Anscheinend war Alan, nach seiner Ausnüchterung, doch nicht mehr vernünftig geworden. Und egal was ihn dazu bewog, Harry und Nukka sogar töten zu wollen, er sprach da sicher nicht für die ganze Insel.  
Harry ging zu dem Fenster neben der Haustür, sah kurz raus und zählte sechs Fischer, keiner der ihm bei der Renovierung geholfen hatte, andere...  
Sie waren bewaffnet mit Stöcken und Zauberstäben, der junge Held zog den eigenen und dachte für einen Moment nach. Es waren sechs Fischer, zwei oder drei konnte er vielleicht sofort erledigen, aber dann hatten die anderen eventuell schon Nukka gepackt und ihr was angetan.  
Das durfte er nicht riskieren, er wusste ja auch nicht wie gut sie in der Zauberei allgemein waren. Denn laut Mike gingen wirklich nur die Halbmenschen nicht nach Durmstrang, alle anderen hatten dort einen guten Abschluss gemacht.  
Harry musste um Hilfe bitten, erstmal legte er schnell einen Schutzzauber auf sein Haus, denn sie fingen schon an die Tür zu bearbeiten, dann schickte er seinen Patronus in Richtung Metzgerei.  
„Was war das für ein Hund“ fragte sofort einer der Fischer.  
„Das war ein Patronus, Idiot. Wahrscheinlich ist er wach geworden und meint Dementoren würden ihn angreifen.“  
„Aber der ist in die Metzgerei hinein gelaufen und Tsun ist schon wach“ knurrte der potentielle Hundequäler, Harry holte sich noch einen Saft und hustete erneut, das war definitiv etwas, was später einen heißen Tee benötigte.  
Nukka knurrte leise, sie hatte natürlich auch schon mitbekommen, dass da unangenehmer Besuch vor der Tür stand, aber noch war ihr Besitzer ruhig.  
„Na und, mehr als Dementoren verjagen kann man mit einem Patronus nicht, so habe ich es in der Schule gelernt. Und du eigentlich auch, aber wahrscheinlich hast du dir das Hirn schon weg gesoffen.“  
Da war Durmstrang also nicht anders als Hogwarts, aber was erwartete Harry auch? Und besonders bei jemanden, der nicht vor hatte sich irgendwie auch weiterzubilden, da blieb der Horizont genau auf das beschränkt was er in der Schule gelernt hatte.  
Wie bei Ron zum Beispiel.  
Ihm reichte das Wissen von Hogwarts, und so würde es auch immer bleiben.  
„Wieso kommen wir da nicht rein“ beschwerte sich einer der Fischer, Nukka knurrte lauter, weil sie es verstanden hatte. Harry beschloss sich einen Tee zu machen, entweder für sofort, oder eben später.  
Je nachdem wie sehr er mitkämpfen musste.  
Er wollte eigentlich nie wieder kämpfen, deswegen war er doch auf die Bäreninsel gekommen... aber er konnte auch nicht einfach aufhören Harry Potter zu sein.  
„Was ist hier los“ donnerte plötzlich die Stimme von Mike.  
„Nein, der Bürgermeister, Astrid und der verdammte Metzger“ brüllte Alan und dann waren auch schon Zauber zu hören.  
Sofort stürmte Harry aus dem Haus und lähmte gleich zwei der Fischer von Hinten, Nukka stürzte sich auf einen weiteren Feind und verbiss sich in seinem Arm.  
Er schrie, stürzte zu Boden und versuchte sie abzuschütteln, aber das war nicht möglich...  
Harry lähmte auch ihn, Nukka ließ los und stürzte sich auf Alan, der als einziger noch stand.  
Dann war auch dieser schnell überwältigt, Harry zauberte ein Seil herbei und fesselte die, welche nicht gelähmt waren... und das war auch Alan.  
„Was sollte das“ wollte Mike von dem Fischer wissen.  
„Sie wollten mich und Nukka töten“ erklärte Harry sachlich, wahrscheinlich würde Alan es leugnen, und am Ende konnte er nur hoffen glaubwürdiger zu sein, als dieser Kerl.  
„Du gehörst hier nicht hin“ fauchte Alan und Harry hob fast schon erstaunt die Augenbrauen, dabei hustete er wieder und zauberte sich daraufhin seinen Tee herbei.  
„Hast du Husten“ fragte Astrid sofort besorgt.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich von gestern vom Fischmarkt“ wehrte Harry recht gelassen ab:  
„Aber nichts schlimmes.“  
„Ihr geht mit dem nächsten Schiff zum Festland, solange kommt ihr in den alten Turm“ bestimmte Mike knurrend, das Alan es nicht einmal leugnete zeigte an, wie sehr er davon überzeugt war im Recht zu sein.  
„Er gehört hier nicht hin, er stört unsere Ruhe und Gemeinschaft. Er ist ein verdammter Brite, wir sind alle hier geboren worden und...“  
„Halt die Fresse“ kreischte Astrid plötzlich wütend auf und verpasste Alan einen Tritt, der ihn sofort ins Land der Träume schickte. Dann holte sie sich Harry in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
„Komm gleich zu mir rüber, dann habe ich dir einen Tee mit Kräutern, von der Insel, gemacht. Der wird deinen Husten schnell vertreiben.“  
„Gut...“ Mike schnappte sich das Paket:  
„Komm Tsun, hilf mir damit. Und Harry, du gehst besser wieder ins Haus solange, sonst holst du dir noch mehr als nur den Husten. Du trägst ja auch nur deine Schlafklamotten.“  
„Ich komme gleich zu dir und bringe dir Fleisch für eine Suppe vorbei“ bestimmte Tsun und zusammen schafften die Beiden die Kerle weg.  
„So und jetzt rein mit dir“ komplimentierte Astrid den Helden ins Haus, dabei schnappte sie sich Nukka und trug sie ihm hinterher:  
„Was ist das für ein Tee... trink den aus, setze dich hier an den Tisch.“  
„Ich bin okay“ Harry hustete schon wieder.  
„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, weil du das Klima hier nicht gewöhnt bist“ nickte die Tochter von Mike ernst:  
„Da kann sich ein kleiner Husten schnell zu einem größeren Problem entwickeln. Auch Harry Potter zu sein bedeutet nicht das du unsterblich, und immun gegen alles, bist.“  
„Wieso gibt es hier eigentlich keinen Heiler“ murmelte Harry und zauberte sich erstmal in wärmere Kleidung, während Astrid Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank holte und es Nukka servierte.  
„Wir brauchen keinen. Das Klima hat uns über Generationen hinweg stark gemacht, Tsun, Cassy und ich haben zudem noch einen kleinen genetischen Vorteil. Und Verletzungen kann man entweder selbst behandeln, oder zumindest so sehr versorgen, dass man eine Reise zum Festland übersteht“ nickte sie lächelnd:  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast Trudy hier? Ich schaue einmal ob sie schon Hunger hat.“  
„Sie ist in meinem Schlafzimmer...“  
Und schon war Astrid nach Oben gelaufen und kam wenig später mit der Spinne, im Korb, zurück.  
Harry hustete wieder und wurde daraufhin von Mikes Tochter ganz besonders ernst angesehen.  
„Es ist ja nur ein Husten.“  
„Erstmal. Ich muss rüber ins Gasthaus, aber gleich bringe ich dir am Besten den Tee, du feuerst hier den Kamin ordentlich an und hältst dich warm. Und wenn Tsun mit dem Fleisch kommt, machst du dir sofort eine Suppe.“  
„Ich verspreche es“ nickte Harry lächelnd, dann gab Astrid noch Trudy ihren Kaninchenkopf und stellte den Korb am Küchenfenster ab.  
Der junge Mann atmete tief durch, als er wieder allein war und im Korb nicht zu sehen war, wie die Spinne aß. Er konnte nur erkennen, wie sie sich bewegte, um das Futter herum zusammen rollte und immer mal wieder die Augen über den Korbrand hinweg zu ihm schauten.  
„Du bist ja schon ziemlich niedlich“ trank Harry von seinem Tee:  
„Und du Nukka, du hast das großartig gemacht. Komm her.“  
Und schon war die Hundedame auf seinem Schoß, ließ sich mit Streicheleinheiten für ihre Tapferkeit und Stärke belohnen.  
„Ich bedanke mich mit einem großen Weihnachtsfest bei ihnen“ murmelte Harry leise und hustete, eher unabsichtlich, in das Fell seiner wuscheligen Freundin:  
„Ich will ihnen einfach nichts zu lange schuldig sein.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Es schneit, vielleicht kann ich dir später ein kleines Iglu zaubern. Dann kannst du auch mal draußen übernachten, Nukka“ Harry sah am frühen Morgen zum Fenster raus und entdeckte nicht nur den Schnee, sondern auch Astrid die eindeutig auf dem Weg zu ihm war:  
„Und wir kriegen Heute mal angenehmen Besuch... wobei...“ Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch schlechte Nachrichten für den jungen Helden, was sonst würde sie denn um diese Uhrzeit, und bei diesem Wetter, zu Harry treiben.  
Er atmete tief durch und zauberte auf seine Küche, sofort fing Tee an sich selbst zu kochen, Harry hustete und schüttelte sich dann ein wenig. Eindeutig hatten Tee und Suppe vom Vortag nicht viel gebracht, nein, es fühlte sich sogar so an als ob es ständig schlimmer wurde. Die Nacht war die Hölle gewesen, nicht nur das er schlecht träumte, nein, er wachte auch ständig von dem Husten auf.  
„Ich nehme gleich einen Heiltrank“ murmelte Harry leise und sah dann zu Nukka, noch bevor Astrid anklopfen konnte, öffnete er die Tür und sofort lief die kleine Hundedame raus.  
„Du bist schon wach“ stellte die Tochter von Mike lächelnd fest, und wurde im nächsten Moment sehr ernst:  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus, sogar noch schlechter als gestern.“  
„Ich habe kein Fieber, also ist es höchstens eine Erkältung. Ich nehme gleich einen Trank dagegen. Komm rein, ich habe gerade Tee gemacht.“  
„Das rieche ich“ Astrid betrat das Haus und Nukka folgte ihr, sprang ihr dann förmlich in die Arme und wurde auch hochgehoben:  
„Ich glaube fast, in einem Jahr kann ich Nukka nicht mehr hochheben.“  
„Sie wird noch ordentlich wachsen, und bei der ständigen Kälte auch ein dichteres Fell bekommen“ hustete Harry und füllte dann die Tassen mit etwas Magie, er wollte ja Astrid nicht auch noch in den Tee husten:  
„Was führt dich her?“  
„Ich wollte nach dir sehen und dich später zum Mittagessen ins Gasthaus einladen. Wir haben gestern, über Tsun, drei Rentiere bekommen und heute gibt es das erste Mal Gulasch. Die Saison beginnt und wir haben für gefühlt hundert Leute Gulasch auf den Öfen stehen. Deswegen waren wir gestern auch in der Metzgerei, als dein Patronus kam... ich wusste nicht das man damit auch Hilfe rufen kann.“  
„Das wissen einige nicht, deswegen wählte ich ihn dafür auch aus. Er war auch im Kampf gegen Voldemort, auf diese Weise, sehr hilfreich... aber da war er noch ein Hirsch.“  
„Und jetzt ist er Nukka. Sie macht dich sehr glücklich, egal wer der Schenker war, er hat richtig gewählt.“  
„Ich werde wahrscheinlich nie erfahren wer es war“ seufzte Harry und setzte sich dann mit Astrid an den Küchentisch, wo sie Beide vom Tee tranken:  
„Ich hatte schon irgendwie geahnt, dass ich als erstes mal hier krank werde. Ich bin ja das Klima nicht gewöhnt und ich bin auch sehr leichtfertig an die Sache ran gegangen.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich der Fall. Leider haben wir keinen Heiler hier, wenn es wirklich zu schlimm werden sollte wird dich jemand per Flohpulver zum Festland begleiten.“  
„Das ist doch nicht...“  
„Du könntest die Reise nicht überstehen, oder auf die Schnelle keinen Heiler finden. Wir wissen aber alle wo welche sind, wobei ich noch keinen brauchte, Cassy aber zum Beispiel schon.“  
„Je nachdem wie viel ihr von euren Müttern abbekommen habt“ stellte Harry fest und Astrid nickte zustimmend:  
„Also bist du mehr deine Mutter, als Cassy ihre.“  
„Nein. Sonst würde ich mich ja häuten, oder“ Astrid schmunzelte ein wenig:  
„Wenn du ein oder zwei Jahre hier gelebt hast, wirst du sicher alles erfahren. Aber noch wissen wir ja nicht, ob du nicht gleich zum Ministerium damit läufst.“  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun?“  
„Weil es nicht erlaubt ist...“  
„Es ist nicht erlaubt?“  
„Das norwegische Ministerium ist zwar sehr tolerant, aber Mischlinge sind nicht erlaubt. Sofort, wenn es rauskommt, werden nicht nur wir in das Gefängnis gebracht, sondern auch unsere Väter. Tsun kann es sich noch leisten auf dem Festland Urlaub zu machen, Cassy und ich waren aber, wenn wir die Insel gesund verlassen haben, höchstens in Russland, oder weiter oben im Norden. Das ist zwar nicht der Hauptgrund, wieso wir keine Werwölfe zulassen, aber einer davon... sie können magische Wesen riechen. Auch in einem Mischling.“  
„Außer bei Tsun, weil er nicht so viel von seiner Mutter abbekommen hat“ erinnerte Harry sich an den „speziellen“ Freund des Metzgers.  
„Er hat Glück, wobei, nein eigentlich nicht. Die Vorteile überwiegen, ich kann zum Beispiel das Gasthaus sicher auch noch in zweihundert Jahren führen. Tsun aber altert wahrscheinlich genauso wie sein Vater, oder meiner...“  
„Du hast die Ausbildung zur Köchin hier gemacht, oder?“  
„Nein, auf Grönland. Dort sind sie auch noch etwas toleranter, weil sie dort eine Waldelfen-Kolonie haben. Du siehst, es ist wichtig alles geheim zu halten, auch vor denen die wir mögen. Wir kennen dich ja noch nicht so gut...“ Harry hustete wieder und wurde daraufhin sehr besorgt angesehen:  
„Zeige mir was du an Heiltränken da hast.“  
Der junge Mann nickte zustimmend und zauberte die entsprechende Tasche herbei.  
„Wenn es nicht erlaubt ist, wieso haben sich eure Väter darauf eingelassen“ fragte er und Astrid durchsuchte die Tasche sehr ernst.  
„Aus Liebe, und du hast dich doch mittlerweile schon ein wenig umgesehen, oder?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wie viele junge Frauen hast du bisher, außer mich und Cassy, getroffen...?“  
Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich.  
„Zwei. Sie waren im Gasthaus, als das mit Alan angefangen hat.“  
„Das waren Agnes und Michelle. Und ansonsten hast du nur Männer gesehen, oder?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und das beschreibt den Zustand unseres Dorfes sehr gut, Agnes und Michelle sind rein menschlich und ansonsten gibt es hier nur noch Frauen über sechzig Jahren... und selbst von denen nur noch sehr wenige. Unsere Mütter können eine menschliche Gestalt annehmen, aber nicht dauerhaft. Zehn Stunden am Tag müssen sie in ihre eigentliche Gestalt zurück, dann bleiben sie im Haus. Nach ein paar Jahren dann, zieht es sie zu ihrem Volk zurück, sie können einfach nicht bei den Menschen bleiben. Wir Kinder können sie jederzeit dort besuchen und wenn sie sich aber nach ihrem Mann sehnen, dann müssen sie hierher kommen. Vielleicht triffst du meine Mutter einmal, oder die von Cassy, oder Tsun. Aber meistens besuchen wir sie.“  
„Wo leben sie?“  
„Hier auf der Insel.“  
Stille trat ein, Harry stand auf und füllte Nukka den Napf.  
„Deswegen darf ich nicht alleine wandern gehen. Nicht wegen der Bären, oder scharfen Felsspalten, es ist weil ich nicht blind in ihr Gebiet rein laufen soll.“  
„Es ist der Hauptgrund, ja. Wobei die scharfen Spalten und die wilden Eisbären natürlich auch nicht angenehm sind. Wir sperren dich nicht im Dorf ein, wir wollen nur nicht das du eventuell umkommst. Sie reagieren nicht sehr gut auf unangemeldete Besucher. Ich sehe du verstehst das... hier nimm diesen Trank, der sieht mir hilfreich aus.“  
„Ist er auch“ Harry nahm die Phiole und kippte den Inhalt mit einem Schluck runter, dann trank er noch vom Tee, um den ekelhaften Geschmack wegzubekommen. Remus hatte ihm die Tränke besorgt, eben weil sie schon vorher wussten das es keinen Heiler auf der Bäreninsel gab. Aber woher der ehemalige Lehrer sie hatte, wusste Harry nicht... am Ende stammten sie von einem anderen ehemaligen Lehrer und schmeckten deswegen so grässlich.  
„Du hast zumindest etwas vorgesorgt, keiner von uns möchte das es dir schlecht geht.“  
„Ich verstehe das nicht.“  
„Wir können Zuwachs gut gebrauchen...“  
„Ich bin schwul“ ächzte Harry leise, nun hatte er es doch zugegeben, aber es war auch wirklich schwer gewesen zu leugnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tsun so eine Art innerlichen Schwulenradar, der potentielle Partner sofort ausmachte... aber Harry fand den Metzger zwar attraktiv, und war gerne in seiner Nähe, doch mehr war da „noch“ nicht.  
Der junge Mann würde sich jedoch bestimmt nicht dagegen wehren, wenn es doch mal mehr wurde. Im Grunde war ja Tsun bisher der einzige, potentielle Partner auch für Harry.  
„Das haben wir uns schon gedacht, aber unsere Väter werden nicht jünger und allein wie alt Karl noch ist, und wie lange er noch macht... das wissen wir ja alles nicht. Und vielleicht findest du doch etwas, was du arbeiten möchtest. Es ist kein Muss, aber Zuwachs in Form von Bewohnern, ist eben auch nicht schlecht. Das Dorf muss erhalten bleiben, das ist das Wichtigste. Cassy und ich sind unfruchtbar, durch unsere Mischung, es ist also auch schwierig die Insel mit Kindern zu füllen.“  
„Ich glaube ich verstehe das“ seufzte Harry und musste auch gleich wieder husten:  
„Auch wenn du noch zweihundert Jahre das Gasthaus führen kannst, es ist immer gut wenn leere Häuser wieder bewohnt werden und nicht nur Fischer auf die Insel kommen.“  
„Gibt es keine Bewohner mehr, suchen sich die Fischer, welche nicht dauerhaft hier leben, sicher auch ein anderes Fanggebiet. Es wäre wirklich sehr schade, wenn am Ende nur noch zwei alte Halbmenschen hier hausen.“  
„Soweit wird es sicher nicht kommen“ schmunzelte Harry und schüttelte sich leicht, Astrid stand sofort auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.  
„Du fühlst dich schon ein wenig zu warm an“ stellte sie ernst fest:  
„Aber das kann auch eine Folge des Trankes, oder eben der Erkältung, sein. Bleib Heute im Haus und am Besten auch vor dem Kamin. Ich bringe dir später von dem Mittagessen. Hat Trudy gestern noch gefressen?“  
„Ja, ich musste ihr sogar noch etwas Hackfleisch geben.“  
„Dann wird sie sich vielleicht auch bald häuten. Cassy hat eine ganze Sammlung abgelegter Spinnenhäute... und sie gibt keine ab.“  
„Will man so etwas haben?“  
„Sie sind so zart wie Papier, schimmern wie Perlmutt und sind robust wie Seide.“  
„Neidisch“ fragte Harry neugierig:  
„Und dann hat mir Cassy zuletzt erst von deiner Puppensammlung erzählt, und wie schrecklich neidisch sie darauf ist. Wieso bietest du ihr nicht eine deiner Puppen zum Tausch an?“  
Astrid sah Harry einige Momente neugierig an, dann nickte sie lächelnd und half dem jungen Mann auf das Sofa, wickelte ihn dort in eine Decke ein und feuerte noch mal den Kamin ordentlich an.  
„Sicher wird der Trank bis Morgen geholfen haben und dann bist du noch mal zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Heute bringe ich dir das Gulasch, Morgen gibt es Rentierrouladen dann im Gasthaus. Die werden dir wahrscheinlich sogar noch besser schmecken, wir füllen sie unter anderem mit Tsun's bestem Rentierspeck. Trink viel Tee und halte dich warm.“  
Sie befühlte noch einmal Harrys Stirn, kraulte Nukka kurz durch und ging dann eilig zurück zum Gasthaus.  
Harry atmete tief durch, er hatte wirklich gedacht das es schlechte Nachrichten gab und dann sorgte man sich doch nur um ihn. Und er hatte etwas wichtiges erfahren, diese magischen Wesen hatten ihre Ansiedlung auf der Insel und lebten damit in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft.  
Bjornoya war sehr klein, wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihr Gebiet im Norden, oder in der Mitte, der Insel. Man konnte zu ihnen gehen, aber wahrscheinlich nicht innerhalb eines Tages.  
Nukka kam zu Harry auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich an ihn, drehte sich auf den Rücken und wollte am Bauch gekrault werden, ein Wunsch den der Junge ihr natürlich gern erfüllte.  
Seufzend strich er sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht, er vermisste Remus und auch ein paar seiner alten Freunde, auch wenn diese sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als seine Freunde sahen.  
Oder er sie nicht mehr als die seinen, aber das Gefühl Freunde zu haben, das vermisste er schon sehr. Einfach zu wissen, jemanden zu haben mit dem man bei Bedarf reden konnte. Er war noch nicht lang genug auf der Insel, um gegenüber Cassy, oder gar Tsun, so offen sein zu können. In dieser Hinsicht hatte Astrid auch einfach recht, für so viel Vertrauen musste noch mehr Zeit vergehen. Und deswegen verstand er auch, wieso sie ihm gegenüber schwiegen. Würde er jetzt plötzlich, nachdem Astrid ihm erzählte das ihre Existenz eigentlich verboten war, die Insel verlassen wollen, würde man definitiv sehr misstrauisch reagieren. Zum Glück brauchte Harry gerade nichts vom Festland, und auch in Zukunft nicht... höchstens vielleicht einen Heiler, wenn der Trank nicht half.  
Das Vertrauen musste wachsen...  
Aber zumindest war da schon mal ein Anfang, nur hoffte Harry immer noch er konnte das alles wieder zurückgeben... und wenn es nur mit einer Weihnachtsfeier war...  
...“Harry“ die Stimme von Tsun riss den jungen Helden aus dem traumlosen Schlaf und das erste was dieser sah, war das Nukka sich vor dem Kamin ausgestreckt hatte und gerade dabei war aufzuwachen.  
War es schon Mittag, wahrscheinlich, denn nicht nur das Tsun vor ihm stand, nein, es roch auch verdächtig nach einem guten Gulasch.  
„Du siehst schrecklich aus“ stellte der Metzger fest:  
„Astrid meinte du hast einen guten Trank genommen, aber anscheinend wirkt der nicht so wie er sollte.“  
„Noch nicht“ krächzte Harry mit schmerzendem Hals, woraufhin Tsun ihm die Hand darauf legte und kurz befühlte.  
„Deine Mandeln sind etwas angeschwollen, das muss aber noch nichts heißen. Sorgen macht mir deine Temperatur, du glühst förmlich. Warte kurz.“ Tsun ging weg und kam nur wenig später mit einem Stoffbeutel wieder, der mit irgendwas befüllt war... und genau den legte er Harry dann in den Nacken.  
Sofort quietschte der junge Mann erschrocken auf.  
„Was ist das, das ist ja eiskalt!“  
„Ich habe Schnee von draußen geholt. Halte dir das in den Nacken. Das ist sicher der Klimawechsel, du bist das hier einfach nicht gewöhnt. Aber das kriegen wir auch hin, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ist das die Tasche mit deinen Tränken?“  
„Ja“ krächzte Harry und Tsun untersuchte kurz den Inhalt.  
„Davon kannst du nichts mehr nehmen, aber du solltest unbedingt das gute Gulasch essen. Astrid war schon auf dem Weg hierher, da hat sie mich gesehen und es mir gegeben. Die Fischer rennen ihr gerade den Laden ein, das kann sie Mike auf keinen Fall alleine machen lassen.“  
Tsun hielt inne, Harry liefen gerade dicke Tränen aus den Augen und damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet.  
„Was ist los“ fragte er besorgt:  
„Hast du Schmerzen? Übelkeit? Hast du Angst nicht mehr gesund zu werden? Das ist doch nur eine etwas schwerere Erkältung, vielleicht eine Grippe.“  
„Ich... ich...“ schluchzte Harry und wurde dann von Tsun einfach in die Arme genommen.  
„Es wird alles gut, wir sind ja für dich da.“  
„Das ist es ja“ fiepte der Held in das Hemd des Metzgers und schluchzte immer wieder auf.  
Tsun antwortete nicht darauf, zog den Jungen einfach fest an sich und legte sich dann mit ihm auf das Sofa.  
„Ich glaube das Gulasch können wir später auch noch mal warm zaubern“ bestimmte er und streichelte Harry sanft durch das Haar.


	12. Chapter 12

„Tsun“ Mike lief mit schweren, schnellen Schritten auf den Metzger zu und sah dabei genauso besorgt aus, wie eben dieser:  
„Wie geht es dem Jungen?“  
„Er hat hohes Fieber“ erklärte Tsun sehr ernst:  
„Und alles was er bis jetzt gegessen hat, erbricht er sofort wieder. Ich wollte gerade ein paar Sachen von mir holen und dann sein Sofa für diese Nacht beziehen.“  
„Lass Morgen auch den Laden zu... wenn es nicht besser wird, müssen wir ihn zum Festland bringen“ der Bürgermeister rieb sich leicht verzweifelt die Stirn:  
„Ich hätte ihm nie zusagen dürfen, wenn er stirbt, dann nur weil ich erlaubt habe das er hier hin zieht.“  
„Aber er war in England drüben auch nicht glücklich. Und so schnell stirbt man nicht an einer Grippe. Ich lasse den Laden zu und wenn es ihm Morgen wirklich nicht besser geht, dann bringe ich ihn per Flohpulver zu einem Heiler.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ verkündete eine fremde Stimme und sofort sahen die Beiden in die Richtung, aus der sie kam. Dort stand ein etwa vierzig Jahre alter Mann vor ihnen, er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, trug eine schwarze Hose, einen schwarzen Pullover und darüber einen warmen, schwarzen Umhang. Er hatte zudem zwei schwarze, große Koffer dabei, und Tsun glaubte zu sehen, dass seine Augen ebenfalls schwarz waren.  
Aber da die Sonne schon untergegangen war, konnte er sich auch irren, nicht aber darin das der Mann recht blass wirkte... und sein Blick sehr finster war.  
„Geht es um Harry?“  
Sofort erstarrten die beiden Männer förmlich, hoffentlich war das Niemand der...  
„Es geht um Harry. Natürlich geht es um ihn, ihr Beiden könntet wahrscheinlich nackt durch diese Eiseskälte tanzen und es würde euch nichts passieren. Aber der Junge ist das Klima nicht gewöhnt, ist das da sein Haus?“ Er ging einfach an Tsun und Mike vorbei, stieg über den alten Zaun und zauberte sich dann direkt in das Haus des jungen Helden hinein. Sofort wurde er freudig von Nukka begrüßt, sie sprang um ihn herum und wollte gestreichelt werden.  
„Erst kümmere ich mich um Harry“ verkündete der fremde Mann, Tsun beschloss ihm sofort zu folgen, konnte ihn aber auch nicht davon abhalten die Treppe hochzugehen.  
„Wenn Sie Harry auch nur ein Haar krümmen...“ wollte er schon drohen, woraufhin der Mann stehen blieb, Tsun kurz musterte und dann wissen wollte welche Tür zu Harrys Schlafzimmer führte.  
„Diese dort. Was glauben Sie eigentlich, dass Sie...“  
Und schon war der recht unangenehme Besucher bei Harry drin und wurde mit einem krächzenden „Professor“ begrüßt.  
„Ich halluziniere“ nuschelte der junge Mann dann, während der Professor seine Koffer abstellte, darauf zauberte und im nächsten Moment eine schwarze Tasche in den Händen hielt.  
„Ich hoffe nicht, denn dann wäre es noch schlimmer als es gerade aussieht“ bestimmte er und setzte sich mit der Tasche auf das Bett, befühlte Harrys Stirn.  
„Ich wusste es“ regte er sich daraufhin auf:  
„Ich wusste, als ich erfuhr wo der Brief hergekommen ist, dass ich hier gebraucht werde. Er hat mindestens schon vierzig Grad und da will man hier nur das Sofa beziehen und bis Morgen warten. Hier trink das.“  
Er holte eine Phiole hervor und flößte Harry das Gebräu ein, Tsun stand dabei in der Tür und hatte Nukka auf dem Arm.  
Das war also der Mann, dem Harry schrieb und der ihn in der Schlacht gerettet hatte... vom Schlachtfeld trug, obwohl er selbst schwer verletzt war...  
Aber trotzdem, noch traute der Metzger diesem Mann nicht, deswegen blieb er lieber in der Nähe und auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, einen tödlichen Trank erkannte man meistens an der Farbe.  
„Ekelhaft“ nuschelte Harry in seine Bettdecke hinein.  
„Umso besser wirkt er. Wie hast du dir das eingefangen?“  
„Fischmarkt... und...“  
„Er meint, er wäre einfach zu lang auf dem Fischmarkt herum gelaufen. Und gestern Morgen ist er zudem nur in Schlafklamotten ein paar Minuten draußen gewesen“ erzählte Tsun ernst:  
„Aber da hatte er den Husten schon.“  
„Wieso war er nur in seinen Schlafsachen draußen“ schimpfte Professor Severus Snape sofort und streichelte Harry sanft über die Stirn, der daraufhin die Augen schloss und einschlief.  
„Er wurde...“ Tsun überlegte kurz:  
„Nicht alle waren begeistert über seinen Zuzug hier und deswegen wollten ihn gestern ein paar Fischer rund machen.“  
„Ich wusste es“ der Professor sprang förmlich auf die Füße und ging auf Tsun zu:  
„Ich wusste das hier niemand ist, der sich um ihn kümmern kann. Er ist noch nicht ganz wieder fit, von der Schlacht, und das weiß er auch. Etliche Flüche haben ihn getroffen und machen ihm auch hier das Leben schwer. So was geht nicht damit vorbei, dass man sich auf eine kahle und kalte Insel absetzt und alles ignoriert“ er holte sich einfach Nukka in die Arme, die ihn daraufhin fiepend abschlabberte:  
„Aber er ist zu stur um einen Gang runter zu schalten. Los, ab in die Küche. Er braucht was in den Magen.“  
„Ich kann nicht kochen, aber ich kann das Fleisch dafür besorgen“ folgte Tsun dem geschäftigen Professor in die Küche hinein, wo Mike wartete und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte:  
„Denn ich bin der Metzger hier im Ort. Und das ist Mike, der Wirt und Bürgermeister. Er scheint Heiler zu sein, Mike... Und Harry kennt ihn.“  
„Natürlich kennt er mich, aber ich kann auch nicht kochen. Ich brauche jemanden hier, der kochen kann und für Harry eine Suppe macht. Mit viel Fleisch, er muss etwas in den Magen bekommen, wenn er aufwacht. Und wenn der Trank gut anschlägt, dann wird auch genau das in der nächsten Stunde geschehen.“  
„Und wenn er nicht gut anschlägt“ wollte Mike wissen und bedachte den, für ihn fremden, Professor mit sehr finsteren Blicken. Aber der war absolut unbeeindruckt davon, eigentlich zeigte er sich sowieso schon vollkommen gelassen.  
Er schien vor nichts und niemandem Angst zu haben.  
„Dann probiere ich einen anderen, ich habe noch drei Tränke dafür da. Aber normalerweise irre ich mich nicht. Also... kannst du kochen?“  
„Nein, aber ich schicke dir meine Tochter rüber. Tsun, hole gutes Fleisch, am Besten Hühnchen, ich bezahle dir das.“  
Nukka hatte sich mittlerweile an den Professor gekuschelt, dieser öffnete mit einer Hand den Kühlschrank und sah hinein, zum Glück besaß Harry auch Gemüse. Daraus konnte man sicher eine gute Suppe machen.  
Tsun verließ mit Mike das Haus, Severus zauberte die Tür hinter den Beiden zu und setzte dann erstmal die kleine Hundedame ab.  
„Du bekommst gleich noch was in deinen Napf, jetzt aber lass mich erstmal schauen ob ich hier irgendwo ein Zimmer beziehen kann.“  
Er ging wieder hoch und öffnete einige der anderen Türen, woraufhin er tatsächlich ein halbleeres Gästezimmer fand und dieses mit mehreren Zaubern, und den mitgebrachten Möbeln, für sich passend einrichten konnte. Danach sah er noch mal nach Harry, der fest schlief, aber zum Glück war das Fieber schon gesunken.  
„Wusste ich doch, dass der Trank wirkt“ er konnte nicht anders, Severus lächelte leicht und strich dabei dem schlafenden Jungen immer wieder durchs Haar:  
„Wahrscheinlich wirst du mich später versuchen zu verjagen, wirst ein paar dieser Pseudowikinger auf mich hetzen wollen, aber im Grunde bist du mir auch dankbar.“  
Geräusche waren von Unten zu hören, eventuell war die Tochter von diesem Bürgermeister angekommen... oder noch ein paar Fischer, die den Jungen rund machen wollten. Dann aber würde Severus definitiv etwas dagegen haben, langsam ging er mit Nukka runter und fand eine junge Frau in der Küche vor. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und war vielleicht fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Und Severus würde sich selbst aufs Übelste belügen, würde er behaupten das er sie nicht als attraktiv empfand.  
„Sie müssen dieser Professor sein“ stellte sie klug fest:  
„Ich bin Astrid, die Tochter von Mike. Sind Sie Heiler?“  
„Derweil schon“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Aber hauptsächlich bin ich Zaubertränkemeister und Lehrer.“  
„Also tatsächlich ein Heiler“ schmunzelte sie ein wenig:  
„Und so wie es Tsun gerade sagte...“ sie deutete auf das Fleisch:  
„Sind Sie wohl auch derjenige dem Harry zuletzt einen Brief schickte. Ich hoffe der Trank hat wirklich gewirkt.“  
„Das Fieber sinkt schon“ Severus beobachtete sie einen Moment dabei, wie sie Gemüse schnitt und eine Brühe aufsetzte:  
„Gelernte Köchin?“  
„Ja, tatsächlich“ sie lächelte wieder und Severus überlegte ernsthaft, ob es legitim war sie in das Gasthaus ihres Vaters einzuladen. Wahrscheinlich nicht, und ihre Ruhe hatten sie dann auch nicht. Aber eventuell gab es noch ein paar andere Möglichkeiten, um eine junge Frau ordentlich auszuführen.  
Er hatte bei seiner Ankunft Schiffsmasten gesehen, also gab es einen Hafen, zur Not konnte man sich dort Abends hinsetzen und das Nordlicht beobachten... und das zusammen mit einer Flasche Wein und einem Strauß Rosen.  
„Soll ich trotzdem helfen“ fragte der Professor neugierig und saß schon im nächsten Moment am Küchentisch, musste dort Zwiebeln in kleine Würfel schneiden.  
„Mein Vater wird wahrscheinlich nicht dulden, dass Sie dauerhaft hier bleiben“ erklärte Astrid sehr ernst:  
„Er zweifelt ja jetzt schon an seiner Entscheidung, zu erlauben das Harry hierher zieht.“  
„Harry ist noch angeschlagen von der Schlacht, und das weiß er auch. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Klima ihm zu schaffen macht. Aber er wird auch wieder gesund werden.“  
„Was genau hat er noch von der Schlacht? War er nicht im Krankenhaus gewesen?“  
„Natürlich war er das, aber dort sind sie genauso kompetent wie ein Werwolf beim Bergsteigen. Harry hat etliche Flüche abbekommen, die jetzt noch ihre Arbeit machen. Sicher wird er auch irgendwo noch durchgehend Schmerzen haben, aber in seiner Sturheit zeigt er das nicht.“  
„Und wieso haben Sie ihm nicht geholfen?“  
„Ich habe ihm geholfen. Immer wenn Harry einen gemeinsamen Freund um einen Heiltrank bat, kam dieser zu mir und hat mich darum gebeten. Ich nehme stark an, dass Harry wusste woher die Tränke kamen, aber er hat natürlich nichts dazu gesagt. Ich denke in einem halben Jahr habe ich den Jungen schmerzfrei, und vollkommen gesund, bekommen. Er hat zumindest gut damit getan, sich in kalte Meerluft zu begeben, das hilft bei der Heilung mit. Aber solange werde ich diese Insel auch nicht verlassen.“  
Astrid zögerte, dann aber gab sie die Zwiebeln in die Suppe und rührte darin herum.  
„Ich werde mit meinem Vater darüber reden, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren.“  
„Ich werde zur Not auch nicht nur für Harry den Heiler mimen.“  
„Wir werden hier eher selten krank“ wehrte Astrid entschieden ab:  
„Es gibt hin und wieder ein paar Verletzungen, aber nichts womit wir nicht fertig werden. Starren Sie mir gerade auf den Po?“  
„Ich bewundere nur Ihr ausgesprochen gutes Aussehen, und das bezieht sich nicht nur auf Ihre Rückseite“ erklärte Severus galant und sofort bekam er die Reaktion, die er sich wünschte, Astrid wurde leicht rot und schnappte verlegen nach Luft.  
„Ich gehe mit einem Fischer aus... er ist ein sehr guter Mann...“ brachte sie dann etwas mühsam hervor.  
„Der wahrscheinlich nur Ihr Aussehen bewundert, und dem alles andere egal ist“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Mir ist alles an der Dame wichtig, mit der ich ausgehe, nichts ist mir egal. Und ich werde Sie definitiv so behandeln wie es Ihrer würdig ist“ er zauberte eine Rose herbei und reichte diese Astrid, die sie dann auch ohne zu zögern annahm und dabei noch roter wurde.  
„Ich... ich muss mich um die Suppe kümmern.“ Sie steckte die Rose ein und Severus beschloss noch einmal nach Harry zu sehen.  
Und tatsächlich, er hatte es schon fast erwartet, wachte der Junge gerade auf und sah Severus noch etwas müde an.  
Sofort war der Professor bei ihm und befühlte dessen Stirn, kein Fieber mehr. Aber wahrscheinlich fühlte sich Harry gerade trotzdem wie durch eine Mangel gedreht.  
„Professor“ nuschelte er:  
„Wieso sind Sie hier?“  
„Wegen dir. Oder glaubst du ich würde mich freiwillig in diese gefrorene Hölle begeben? Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich tausende Kilometer von dir entfernt lebe.“  
Und schon liefen dem Jungen die Tränen ungehindert aus den Augen, Severus seufzte leicht theatralisch auf, holte ein Taschentuch hervor und tupfte damit Harry die Wangen ab.  
„Ich möchte jetzt eines von dir wissen, wo hast du noch Schmerzen von der Schlacht?“  
„Ich...“  
„Lüge mich nicht an. So oft wie der elende Flohträger bei mir ankam und um Tränke für dich bat... das hat sich doch mittlerweile noch nicht erledigt.“  
„Beine.“  
„Beide?“  
„Ja.“  
„Hast du da einen Fluch abbekommen.“  
„Ja... mehrmals. Ein Todesser, er wollte mich zu Fall bringen. Deswegen konnte ich nicht laufen. Er wollte mich... und dann foltern... nicht einfach so töten. Es fühlt sich an, wie ein ständiger Muskelkater.“  
„Ich habe dein Gästezimmer bezogen, einen Keller hast du wohl nicht?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann muss ich mir einen anderen Platz zum Brauen suchen“ Severus rieb sich die Stirn:  
„Zum Glück habe ich auch genügend Werwolfsblut mitgebracht. Das und ein paar andere wichtige Zutaten... ich kriege dich schon wieder hin. Wenn mich dieser Bürgermeister nicht vorher von der Insel schießt.“  
„Hat Mike etwas gegen dich?“  
„Noch nicht. Aber seine überaus gutaussehende Tochter meinte, er würde mich eventuell nicht hier haben wollen.  
„Astrid.“  
„So heißt sie, ja.“  
„Du findest sie hübsch.“  
„Hübsch ist untertrieben. Ich werde mit ihr ausgehen, nachdem ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass sie mich diesem Fischer vorzieht.“  
„Ich halluziniere.“  
„Weil ich mich für eine Frau interessiere“ Severus lachte fröhlich, aber auch sehr finster klingend, auf:  
„Man könnte es fast glauben, wenn man es aus deiner Sicht betrachtet. Aber du wirst es nicht glauben, ich habe mich in den letzten zehn Jahren auch derweil für die ein oder andere Frau interessiert. Das macht man nur eben nicht öffentlich, wenn man bei Voldemort und seinen Kumpanen spioniert.“  
„Nordlichtfest.“  
„Was für ein Fest?“  
„Das Nordlichtfest. Wenn Sie mit ihr dahin gehen... und nicht der Fischer... Es soll sehr romantisch sein.“  
„Dann sollte ich mich einmal umhören, wann dieses Fest ist. Astrid kocht dir gerade eine Suppe. Wenn du jetzt nicht einschläfst...“ Schritte, die eine Treppe hoch kamen, waren zu hören:  
„Das wird sie sein. Iss soviel wie du schaffst und danach gibt es noch einen Trank, der macht dich dann endgültig wieder gesund.“  
„Danke.“  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich immer auf dich aufpassen werde. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe es einmal deiner Mutter versprochen und ich habe immer noch vor dieses Versprechen zu halten. Solange zumindest, bis sich jemand findet der es besser macht als ich...“  
Astrid betrat mit einer großen, dampfenden Schüssel das Zimmer.  
„Ich werde ihn füttern“ bestimmte sie:  
„Gehen Sie nach Unten, Professor, und beschäftigen Sie sich von mir aus mit Nukka. Oder Trudy.“  
„Wer ist Trudy“ Severus stand auf und machte Astrid platz, die auch gleich anfing den kranken Helden zu füttern.  
„Das Haustier einer Freundin, Harry passt bis Morgen noch auf sie auf. Ich habe sie ins Wohnzimmer geholt, damit sie nicht so alleine ist.“  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue und verließ, ein wenig neugierig, das Zimmer. Nur einen Moment später war ein erschrockener Aufschrei zu hören.  
„Das hast du doch auch ein bisschen extra gemacht, oder“ flüsterte Harry zwischen zwei Löffeln.  
„Vielleicht“ schmunzelte Astrid:  
„Vielleicht aber auch nicht.“


	13. Chapter 13

„Hallo, mein Name ist Cassy, und ich bin gekommen um Trudy abzuholen“ verkündete die junge Frau, an der Tür zu Harrys Haus und zum Glück hatte ihr Astrid schon von dem Zaubertränkemeister erzählt. Ansonsten hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich vor dem fremden, schwarz gekleideten Mann erschrocken.  
„Das Vieh gehört dir“ fragte der Professor neugierig und ließ sie rein, eigentlich hatte er sich nur kurz vor der Spinne erschrocken, sie dann einfach akzeptiert... aber er war auch froh, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr mit ihren acht Augen anstarrte.  
„Ja, und eigentlich mag ich es nicht, wenn sie als „Vieh“ bezeichnet wird. Aber Astrid hat mir schon erzählt, wie Sie sich erschrocken haben und weil Sie Harry helfen, will ich da mal nicht so streng sein. Kann ich Harry kurz besuchen? Ich will mich ja noch bei ihm bedanken.“  
„Er schläft“ nickte Severus ernst, wenigstens hatte der junge Held schon Freunde gefunden.  
„Dann komme ich später noch mal vorbei“ Cassy entdeckte Trudy in ihrem Korb und kaum sah die Spinne ihre Besitzerin, streckte sie zwei ihrer Beine nach dem Mädchen aus.  
„Mein Liebling“ strahlte Cassy sofort und holte sich das Tier in die Arme:  
„Du bist satt und siehst gesund aus, Harry hat sich wirklich sehr gut um dich gekümmert.“  
„Warst du auch krank“ fragte Severus neugierig.  
„Ja, aber Harry hat sich nicht bei mir angesteckt“ schwindelte die junge Frau lächelnd:  
„Holen Sie doch später ein paar Brötchen für Harry ab, ich sage Dad, er soll sie extra zur Seite legen. Er liebt unsere guten Haferflockenbrötchen.“  
Und weg war sie wieder, samt der Spinne, tatsächlich war es auch keine schlechte Idee in naher Zukunft einmal beim Bäcker vorbei zu schauen. Eventuell konnte er dort auch eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit für Astrid erstehen und sie ihr ins Gasthaus vorbei bringen. Von ihrem Vater hatte Severus noch nichts gehört, aber vielleicht... er sah eher zufällig zum Fenster raus und tatsächlich kam der Bürgermeister gerade auf das Haus zu.  
„Wenn er klug ist, fragt er nur danach wie es Harry geht“ bestimmte der Professor und kochte sich einen Kaffee. Er würde sich weder von der Insel vertreiben lassen, noch davon abhalten lassen die Wirtstochter zu umwerben.  
Zwar hatte er nicht erwartet, an diesem kalten Ort, jemanden für sich zu finden, aber er hatte auch definitiv nichts dagegen. Vielleicht konnte er, sobald er Harry dann auch von den Flüchen geheilt hatte, gleich mit Astrid zusammen ziehen.  
Mike brauchte gar nicht anklopfen, Severus öffnete ihm mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand.  
„Ich will mit dir reden“ polterte Mike den Professor an, und der wusste genau wie er mit solchen Männern umgehen musste. Er war immerhin seit mittlerweile Jahrzehnten mit Fenrir Greyback befreundet, etwas was Harry nicht unbedingt wissen musste, aber bei dem handelte es sich auch um so einen Kerl.  
„Als Bürgermeister, als Wirt oder als Vater von Astrid“ fragte Severus neugierig und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, für den Gast hatte er ebenfalls eine Tasse gemacht und der nahm diese auch an.  
„Astrid geht mit einem sehr guten Mann aus, er hat ein eigenes Schiff.“  
„Also machst du einen guten Mann daran aus, dass er ein Schiff besitzt. Weiß deine Tochter das?“  
Wahrscheinlich konnte Severus diesem Fischer sein Schiff dreimal abkaufen, aber er wollte nicht mit seinem Geld bei der Dame landen. Geldbeziehungen waren grundsätzlich immer zum Scheitern verurteilt, sie sollte sich in ihn verlieben.  
„Natürlich mache ich ihn nicht daran aus, aber er ist auch hier geboren und kennt die Gepflogenheiten.“  
„Die kann ich lernen. Aber selbst daran solltest du einen Mann für deine Tochter nicht ausmachen.“  
„Du bist fast so alt wie ich“ regte sich Mike auf und probierte von dem Kaffee:  
„Und du kochst einen schrecklichen Kaffee.“  
„Ich koche ihn ja auch für mich, wenn du mein Angebot annimmst und ihn trinkst, bist du selbst schuld. Ich bin bereit hier zu bleiben und als Heiler für das Dorf zu arbeiten...“  
„Nur wegen Astrid?“  
„Nein. Aber sie macht mir die Entscheidung leichter. Ich hätte auch Harry bitten können mich nach Schottland zurück zu begleiten. Zumindest solange bis er von allem geheilt ist, was er noch in sich trägt.“  
„Wie schlimm ist es?“  
„Mir geht es erstmal darum ihn von den Schmerzen zu befreien, alles andere sehe ich dann.“  
„Und die Grippe?“  
„Die hat sich wahrscheinlich schon in ein paar Stunden erledigt.“  
„Mmh...mmh... Astrid kann keine Kinder bekommen“ erklärte Mike dann und sah Severus so an, als würde er auf die passende Reaktion warten:  
„Und sie wird irgendwann mein Gasthaus übernehmen.“  
„Ich war Lehrer und bin Pate, ich habe alles an Kindern erlebt, was man an Kindern erleben kann. Ich mache eine Frau schon lange nicht mehr daran aus, ob sie für Nachwuchs sorgen kann, oder nicht. Und ein Gasthaus kann mich auch schon lange nicht mehr schocken. Haben wir das jetzt geklärt?“  
„Er wird Astrid nicht so einfach aufgeben, aber das ist dann nicht mehr meine Sache. Ich kann meiner Tochter sowieso nichts mehr sagen“ schnaubte Mike:  
„Ich kann Harry nicht sehen?“  
„Er schläft, noch. Aber er wird nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen und dann selbst entscheiden, ob er Besuch empfangen möchte, oder nicht. Und um den Fischer kümmere ich mich schon, und natürlich werde ich dabei auch auf die Wünsche von Astrid achten... aber bisher war sie nicht abgeneigt.“  
„Du bist Heiler“ schnaubte Mike, woraufhin Severus ihn ernst musterte:  
„Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste und stehe den ganzen Tag im Gasthaus, hast du was für meinen schmerzenden Rücken?“  
„Ja“ Severus stellte seine Tasse ab, zauberte die Tasche her und versorgte Mike dann mit einem Trank:  
„Nach dem Frühstück nehmen, einmal dürfte reichen. Und jetzt gehe ich zum Bäcker rüber, mir wurde versprochen das der ein paar Brötchen für mich und Harry zur Seite legt.“  
„Mmh mmh“ sie verließen gemeinsam das Haus, Severus legte einen Zauber auf das Gebäude und natürlich fragte Mike danach.  
„Nur Nukka ist bei dem Jungen und der Zauber informiert mich, wenn etwas passiert was nicht passieren soll.“  
„Mmh mmh“ brummte Mike und wandte sich dann dem Gasthaus zu:  
„Wenn Harry noch nicht kochen kann, dann komm später rüber und hol euch was zu essen ab.“  
Severus nickte zustimmend und machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg zur Bäckerei rüber.  
Mike sah ihm brummend nach und rieb sich dann etwas mühsam über die Stirn.  
„Hoffentlich macht er meine kleine Prinzessin nicht unglücklich, wenn er erfährt das sie kein Mensch ist“ seufzte er dann und ging schnell wieder zurück zum Gasthaus. Astrid würde auch sehr unglücklich sein, wenn sie zulange den Laden alleine schmeißen musste.

„Ich glaube er ist ursprünglich hier gewesen, um mich rund zu machen“ überlegte Severus ein paar Stunden später, als er mit Harry am Küchentisch saß und sie sich schmecken ließen, was es aus dem Gasthaus gab. Der Professor hatte es geholt und Astrid dann auch gleich ein Stück Torte aus der Bäckerei übergeben.  
Sie freute sich sichtlich darüber und meinte sie würde das in der Pause dann gleich essen, mehr wollte Severus auch gar nicht. Es reichte ihm, wenn sie an ihn dachte und sich freute.  
„Möglich wäre es, du hast eben kein Schiff und bist nicht von hier“ gluckste Harry über dem Gulasch. Dabei wanderte auch immer wieder ein Stück Fleisch unter den Tisch, wo Nukka hungrig wartete.  
„Ich werde nicht nur ihn überzeugen, dass ich der beste Mann für Astrid bin“ bestimmte der Professor sofort und Harry musterte ihn daraufhin neugierig.  
„Wieso siehst du mich jetzt so an?“  
„Du bist gerade einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden hier und läufst schon einer Frau hinterher. Und dabei scheinst du zu glauben, sie wäre deine letzte Chance auf eine Familie.“  
„Vielleicht ist sie das auch. Außer ich warte noch auf deine Freundin Cassy... vielleicht in fünf Jahren...“  
„Du hättest keine Freude an ihr, sie ist eine Mischung aus Hermine und Luna.“  
„Dann definitiv Astrid, oder keine“ bestimmte der Professor sofort:  
„Du bist mein Hauptgrund, wieso ich hier bin, aber wenn ich dich wieder gesund gemacht habe, dann brauchst du mich vielleicht nicht mehr. Oder du glaubst, du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Ich habe Mike schon gesagt, dass ich auch für alle anderen im Dorf als Heiler arbeite, sollte es notwendig sein...“  
„Du suchst Gründe um hier zu bleiben.“  
„Und Astrid ist definitiv einer der besten davon. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen mir, sobald ich auch sicher hier bleibe, werde ich mir ein eigenes Haus suchen.“  
Harry schwieg, aß seinen Teller leer und holte sich dann Nukka auf den Schoß.  
„Es gibt ein Geheimnis hier im Dorf, und es ist schon ein wenig bedenklich, dass Mike es dir gegenüber noch nicht erwähnt hat. Immerhin ist Astrid ein Teil davon. Sie ist nicht vollständig Mensch.“  
Severus hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
„Cassy und Tsun auch nicht, aber das sind auch die Einzigen. Irgendwo auf der Insel leben magische Wesen die zeitweise eine menschliche Gestalt annehmen können. Man trifft sich, verliebt sich, die Frauen bleiben ein paar Jahre bei ihren Männern und Kindern, dann kehren sie zurück zu ihrem Volk. Sie scheinen auch sehr langlebig zu sein, aber es kommt drauf an, Astrid meinte sie kann das Gasthaus auch in 200 Jahren noch führen, Tsun aber altert wie ein normaler Mensch. Es ist irgendwas mit Schlange, mehr weiß ich nicht, Cassy hat sich die letzten Tage gehäutet und sie beherrscht Parzel. Astrid häutet sich nicht und Tsun hat nur die Haarlosigkeit von seiner Mutter geerbt. Sag Mike nicht, dass du das von mir weißt, sie sind da sehr verschwiegen. Das norwegische Ministerium erlaubt keine Mischlinge, Väter und Kinder würden sofort ins Gefängnis kommen. Deswegen sind hier auch keine Werwölfe erlaubt...“  
„Weil sie Mischlinge riechen können, oder eher den Teil des magischen Wesens im Menschen. Es ist gut das du mir das erzählt hast, das hält mich aber auch nicht davon ab Astrid weiterhin zu umwerben. Sie ist 15 Jahre jünger als ich, ich werde so oder so vor ihr alt und grau, und steige in das Grab hinein. Nagas sind sie jedenfalls nicht, die sind genetisch dominant und die Kinder hätten keine Beine. Sie könnten zwar eine menschliche Gestalt annehmen, aber nicht so dauerhaft. Ich ahne schon, womit ich es hier zu tun habe.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja, aber ich sage es dir nicht. Das sollen dir die Drei selbst sagen, oder Mike, und auch ich werde mich unwissend stellen, wenn er es mir verkündet. Reden wir über den Metzger...“  
Und schon wurde Harry leicht rot.  
„Du bist schwul?“  
„Ja. Aber ich finde ihn nur attraktiv und nett, er ist eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Ich schließe nicht aus, dass da mal mehr wird, aber... mal schauen wie es sich entwickelt.“  
„Das machst du schon richtig, du musst nicht den erstbesten hier nehmen.“  
„Du willst die erstbeste hier nehmen, und die geht zudem mit einem Anderen aus.“  
„Sie ist nicht mit ihm zusammen und die Auswahl an Frauen hier scheint ja nicht sonderlich groß zu sein. Du hast da schon mehr Chancen.“  
„Ich glaube fast, Tsun ist der einzige Homosexuelle auf der Insel. Trotzdem überlege ich es mir gut mit ihm. Denn wenn es nicht klappt, dann können wir uns nur aus dem Weg gehen, wenn ich die Insel verlasse. Bei dir und Astrid wäre es wahrscheinlich einfacher.“  
„Nein, aber ich würde das Ganze gelassener nehmen, und mich vor allem nicht im Streit trennen wollen. Aber mal etwas anderes... Nukka.“  
„Wenn du sie nicht magst, dann musst du gehen.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht damit, und ich mag sie. Ich kenne sie und ich weiß wer sie dir geschenkt hat.“  
„Du warst das nicht, oder“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Nein, aber ich habe sie mit ausgesucht. Ich habe dir noch ihren Stammbaum mitgebracht, deswegen habe ich das angesprochen.“  
„Sie war nicht günstig gewesen, oder?“  
„Nein. Aber sie ist ein Geschenk, sie sollte dich glücklich machen und ein wenig die Einsamkeit nehmen. Und ich denke das ist ihr gelungen.“ Severus holte die Papiere hervor und Harry staunte nicht schlecht, der Stammbaum war so lang wie der Küchentisch.  
„Sie ist sehr teuer gewesen“ stellte er besorgt fest:  
„Ich hoffe der Schenker erwartet nicht irgendwann etwas dafür.“  
„Wieso sollte er?“  
„Weil man nie etwas schenkt ohne Hintergedanken. Man gibt nie, ohne irgendwann einmal etwas zu verlangen. Das dürftest du doch auch wissen.“  
„Nein, denn ich habe mir wohl irgendwann einmal bessere Freunde ausgesucht, als du“ Severus sah kurz raus und runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Du glaubst, dass sie irgendwann einmal etwas von dir verlangen. Unter anderem weil sie dir wahrscheinlich mehr als nur einmal geholfen haben. Mit der Renovierung wohl auch. Ich nehme stark an, dass du immer noch in einem halbfertigen Haus sitzen würdest, hättest du keine Hilfe bekommen.“  
„Irgendwann werden sie bei mir auf der Matte stehen und eine Gegenleistung verlangen. Egal ob Mike, Tsun, oder irgendein Fischer... es gibt nichts umsonst.“  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich auch eine Folge deines Heldendaseins, und der Weasleys.“  
„Hast du etwas von ihnen gehört?“  
„Fast täglich. Sie geben dem Tagespropheten gerne Interviews, dass Ginny dich vermisst oder das sie irgendeinen Hass auf dich haben weil du ihnen nicht gesagt hast wo du hin gegangen bist. Sie werfen dir vor eure Freundschaft mit Füßen zu treten... Du willst nichts dazu sagen?“  
„Ich erzähle dir etwas, was kurz nach der Schlacht passierte und was die ganze Situation recht gut beschreibt... Ungefähr eine Woche nach der Schlacht habe ich mich mit Ron im tropfenden Kessel getroffen. Und ich erzählte ihm, dass ich noch Schmerzen habe und diese wohl von Flüchen kommen. Ich sagte ihm das ich Angst habe eventuell deswegen gar nicht mehr laufen zu können. Ich brauchte einfach jemanden zum reden. Als ich fertig war, und ich war wirklich fertig danach, ich war nahe dran zu weinen weil es mich wirklich verzweifeln ließ... er lachte mich aus. Er sagte, ich würde wohl scherzen, ich sei doch Harry Potter und wenn ich wirklich so was hätte, würde ich doch locker damit klar kommen. Und es war nicht nur er, der so reagiert hat, auch Hermine zum Beispiel, oder ein Heiler aus St. Mungos. Aber bei Ron und Hermine hat es mich besonders getroffen... Der Einzige, der mich wirklich ernst genommen hat, war Remus. Er hat versucht sich um mich zu kümmern, aber...“  
„Er hat selbst genug Probleme“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Ich bin gerade sehr froh, dass du mir geschrieben hast und das ich jetzt hier bin. Es wird sicher eine Weile dauern bis ich dich geheilt habe und du jemanden gefunden hast, der sich statt mir um dich kümmert. Ich sehe hier noch keine Pralinen, von diesem Metzger, er scheint sich also auch noch nicht sicher zu sein. Selbst wenn es mit Astrid doch nicht funktioniert, derzeit könnten mich derzeit nicht mal zehn Bürgermeister mit Gewalt hier von der Insel bekommen. Und jetzt mache ich dir noch ein Sandwich, da du ja den halben Gulasch an Nukka verfüttert hast.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht, und ganz im Gegensatz zu Mike war ich sehr froh das dieser Professor plötzlich aufgetaucht ist“ nickte Tsun ernst und ließ Harry von einem Schinken probieren. Der junge Mann war mit Nukka in die Metzgerei gekommen und irgendwie schien dies nicht nur der Lieblingsplatz, der kleinen Hündin, geworden zu sein.  
Harry saß auf einem Stuhl, in einer Ecke, und ließ sich immer mal wieder eine Kleinigkeit schmecken, während Nukka in einer anderen Ecke auf einem Knochen herum kaute.  
„Ich glaub mittlerweile hat Mike auch nichts mehr gegen Severus, besonders nicht weil dieser ihm einen Trank gegen Schmerzen gegeben hat. Er scheint wohl schon länger darunter zu leiden, dass er den ganzen Tag stehen muss.“  
„Er ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste und macht das schon länger, als Astrid auf der Welt ist“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Und so wie er das Gasthaus von seinem Vater übernommen hat, wird Astrid es auch eines Tages führen. Wobei sie da eher weniger Probleme mit Schmerzen haben wird, wir sind allgemein etwas robuster gebaut. Ich auch.“  
„Glücklicherweise seid ihr nicht dazu gezwungen die Betriebe eurer Eltern zu übernehmen, Cassy möchte ja auch nicht die Bäckerei und Arnulf akzeptiert dies zum Glück.“  
„Eine friedliche Gemeinschaft erreicht man immer nur, wenn sich Niemand zu irgendwas gezwungen fühlt. Klar gibt es Regeln, aber keine davon schränkt die Bewohner so stark ein, dass sie sich unwohl fühlen. Wo ist der Professor eigentlich?“  
„Er sucht einen Keller, in dem er täglich brauen darf. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet das er keine Rücksicht nimmt und meine Küche zum Labor umfunktioniert... aber er will wohl auch nicht den Gestank ständig um sich haben. Die meisten Heiltränke haben Trollwurz in sich, und die stinkt schon ungekocht schrecklich. Und außerdem muss er dann fürs Kochen jedes mal alles wieder wegräumen.“  
„Hat er gesagt wie schlimm es ist, also das mit deinen Beinen?“  
„Es ist schlimm das mittlerweile das ganze Dorf davon schon zu wissen scheint“ klagte Harry sofort und wurde leicht rot.  
„Es ist schlimm das du uns nicht selbst davon erzählt hast. Du warst doch im Krankenhaus damit...“  
„Sie haben mich untersucht, ja. Und sie meinten es sähe nicht gut aus, da ist nicht nur ein Fluch der da in meinen Beinen arbeitet. Es ist schleichend, bevor Severus hier auftauchte, habe ich wirklich damit gerechnet irgendwann nicht mehr laufen zu können. Das ist auch ein Grund wieso ich hierher kam, die Wege sind kurz, ich hätte dann irgendwann mein Schlafzimmer neben die Küche gelegt. Und vor allem hätte hier niemand, aus meinem früheren Leben, gesehen wie es mir geht. Einerseits hätte mich schon interessiert, wie zum Beispiel der Tagesprophet auf einen Helden im Rollstuhl reagiert, andererseits aber ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß das sie mich dann auch für einen Simulanten halten. Jemand der nur Aufmerksamkeit will und deswegen den Kranken mimt. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht will und kein Held sein will. Und das man mit der Aufmerksamkeit, die man sowieso schon bekommt, genug hat.“  
„Sollte der Professor keinen Erfolg haben, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, dann bist du hier auf der Insel definitiv in den besten Händen“ bestimmte Tsun und nickte dann dem Schaufenster entgegen:  
„Da kommt er. Wir sollten ihn satt und gesund halten, damit er soviel wie möglich für dich brauen kann. Leider aber kann ich ihm auch keinen Keller, oder anderen Raum, für das Brauen anbieten. Ich habe nur meine kleine Wohnung über der Metzgerei und überall hier unten darf es nicht stinken.“  
Severus betrat die Metzgerei und bekam von Tsun auch gleich ein Stück Fleischwurst hingehalten. Er zögerte, nahm es aber dann doch an und steckte es sich in den Mund, kaute, kaufte dann die ganze restliche Wurst davon.  
„Wenigstens verstehst du dein Handwerk“ zauberte Severus die Wurst direkt in den heimischen Kühlschrank.  
„Hast du einen Keller gefunden“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Nein. Du hast nichts frei, Tsun, oder?“  
„Nein, leider nicht. Ich hab es Harry gerade schon erklärt, ich hab nur eine kleine Wohnung über der Metzgerei und hier unten darf es einzig und allein nach meinen frischen Fleischwaren riechen. Und ich sag es dir gleich, eigentlich ist das Gasthaus auch das einzige Gebäude mit einem Keller.“  
„Da war ich auch schon, Mike meinte er würde mir einen Kellerraum anbieten, wenn da nicht seine ganzen Fässer gelagert seien. Und ich weiß, genau wie er, dass Wein und Whiskey fremde Gerüche annehmen können.“  
„Ist denn nichts am Hafen frei“ fragte Harry besorgt, er wollte natürlich auch seine Heiltränke bekommen, aber eigentlich ging es ihm hauptsächlich darum das Severus bleiben konnte:  
„Was ist mit dem Turm, indem die Albatrosse von Mike wohnen? Ich finde er ist breit, und hoch, genug.“  
„Und die Vögel werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn unter ihren Nestern jemand irgendwelchen Gestank verbreitet“ bestimmte Tsun ernst.  
„Mike hat darüber auch schon nachgedacht und ihn ausgeschlossen“ stimmte Severus zu:  
„Nicht weil er nicht die Albatrosse dort heraus bringen könnte, er wüsste nur nicht dauerhaft wohin mit den großen Tieren. Vögel die auch dort auf die Jagd gehen... und die Zeiten, in denen ich irgendwen, oder irgendwas, gezwungen habe, sind lange vorbei. Bisher ist es ja auch noch kein Notfall und ich habe Zeit mir einen passenden Raum zu suchen. Tsun, gibt es etwas was Astrid hier nur für sich kauft.“  
„Meine Wildschweinsalami, sie ist teuer, aber verdammt gut. Derweil sieht man sie damit auf den Stufen vor dem Gasthaus sitzen und sie nur für sich alleine essen“ der Metzger zeigte darauf und schon hatte Severus ein großes Stück gekauft und ließ sie sich einpacken:  
„Du willst wirklich bei ihr landen, oder? Ich würde mir das gut überlegen...“  
„Ich weiß schon das sie, Cassy und du nur zur Hälfte Mensch seid.“  
„Harry hat geplappert! Wenn Mike das erfährt!“  
„Ich musste ihn darauf vorbereiten, nicht das er es erfährt wenn er schon fast mit Astrid verheiratet ist, und sie dann vielleicht in die Wüste schickt.“  
Es wurde für einen Moment still, dann nickte Tsun zustimmend.  
„Da hast du recht, Harry. Trotzdem ist das eigentlich etwas was Mike machen sollte, und der sollte jetzt auch nichts davon erfahren.“  
„Ich werde unwissend tun“ versprach Severus trocken und ließ sich die Salami in Tsun's rotes Papier einpacken.  
Er hatte weißes und rotes Papier da und der Professor wollte die Wurst wohl besonders hübsch eingepackt haben.  
Dann steckte er das Päckchen auch gleich ein und sah aus als wolle er sofort noch mal rüber zum Gasthaus.  
„Auf jeden Fall scheinst du kein Problem damit zu haben“ stellte Tsun ernst fest.  
„Er ist verzweifelt“ verkündete Harry frech und empfing einige sehr finstere Blicke dafür.  
„Ich bin nicht verzweifelt, aber ich ergreife nur eine Chance wenn ich sie sehe. Also, ich bringe jetzt Astrid diese Wurst, und zwei Brötchen, für ihre Pause und dann schaue ich mich noch einmal nach einem Labor um. Es muss hier doch irgendein Zimmer, oder ähnliches, geben. Von mir aus auch ein leeres Gartenhaus, ich brauche einfach nur einen Raum, den ich abschließen kann. Pass auf Harry auf, Metzger.“  
Und weg war er wieder, der junge Held sah ihm einige Momente lang nach und atmete dann tief durch.  
„Ich brauche eigentlich keinen Aufpasser“ bestimmte er dann.  
„Ich würde es aber trotzdem gerne tun“ schmunzelte Tsun und gab Harry noch etwas von dem Schinken:  
„Morgen mache ich meinen ersten Nussschinken, und dann gibt es jeden Tag einen. Möchtest du den ersten haben, ich schenke ihn dir.“  
„Und dafür möchtest du, dass ich mit dir zum Nordlichtfest gehe“ Harry spitzte leicht die Lippen.  
„Ich bezahle dich nicht mit dem Schinken dafür, ich schenke ihn dir, weil ich ihn dir schenken möchte. Ob du dann mit mir zum Fest gehst, oder nicht, ist allein deine Entscheidung.“  
„Ich wäre auch so mit dir hingegangen“ gab Harry zu:  
„Und den Schinken nehme ich trotzdem gerne an.“  
„Weil du magst was ich in meiner Metzgerei zaubere“ schmunzelte Tsun.  
„Alles was du machst ist großartig“ lachte Harry und stand dann auf:  
„Ich gehe jetzt noch zur Bäckerei rüber und schaue ob Arnulf seine Tochter entbehren kann. Mir ist etwas langweilig und vielleicht können wir vor dem Mittagessen noch zum Hafen runtergehen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich wird es eher nach dem Mittagessen sein“ nickte Tsun, Harry und Nukka verließen die Metzgerei und vor der Tür zauberte der junge Held den Knochen weg.  
„Komm wir gehen zu Cassy rüber“ seufzte Harry leise, es war eigentlich schon so das er sich förmlich an die ständigen Schmerzen gewöhnte. Aber nachdem er nun krank war und gut zwei Tage liegen musste, hatte er das Gefühl es war noch schlimmer geworden und sein Körper sehnte sich förmlich nach einem Trank des Professors.  
„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben“ seufzte Harry, zur Not musste dann am Ende doch die Küche her halten und er konnte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schlafen, weil es im ganzen Haus dann nach gekochter Trollwurz stank.  
Sie erreichten die Bäckerei und tatsächlich stand Cassy hinter der Theke, wischte gerade die Kasse ab. Harry winkte ihr zu und betrat die erste Stufe zur Tür hoch, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde, er schwankte, Nukka bellte sofort aufgeregt... und dann gaben seine Beine auf... sie trugen ihn nicht mehr.  
Ein Schmerz, als würde ein Crucio ihn treffen, durchfuhr seine beiden Beine schlagartig und er spürte auch wie er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dort konnte er dann wieder sehen, doch alles war verschwommen, die Brille trug er jedoch noch. Harry sah wie Nukka vor ihm hin und her lief, hörte sie bellen, dann tauchten die Schuhe von Cassy und Arnulf vor seinen Augen auf.  
„Harry, Harry, bist du okay“ fragte seine Freundin besorgt, natürlich war er es nicht, seine Beine bebten förmlich vor unsagbaren Schmerzen.  
„Severus“ brachte er mühsam hervor, noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt, nicht mal seine Verletzungen in der Schlacht taten so sehr weh. Das waren die Flüche, irgendein Fluch, es musste so sein.  
Als hätte einer gesagt:  
„So jetzt reicht es mir hier, jetzt lasse ich ihn richtig leiden.“  
„Ich hole ihn“ polterte Arnulf und lief los, Cassy kniete sich neben Harry und hob ihn etwas auf ihren Schoß.  
„Sind es die Beine“ fragte sie leise, der junge Mann stöhnte nur zustimmend:  
„Du hättest uns schon viel eher davon erzählen müssen. Es ist doch keine Schande, nichts für das man sich schämen muss. Schade nur, dass das Volk meiner Mutter keine Heilfähigkeiten hat, sonst hätte ich sie her gerufen. Sie hätte dir dann sicher gerne geholfen. Aber ihre Fähigkeiten können nur töten, leider.“  
„Alles... gut...“ stöhnte Harry und dann hörte er Schritte, Nukka wurde still und fiepte dann den Professor fast schon flehend an.  
„Nichts ist gut“ bestimmte Severus ernst und berührte die Beine, sofort schrie Harry vor Schmerzen auf, dann spürte er wie der Professor auf ihn zauberte:  
„Gar nichts ist gut“ er holte seine Tasche herbei und flößte dem Jungen einen Trank ein, hielt ihm dann den Mund zu, Harry war gezwungen zu schlucken und es bei sich zu behalten:  
„Irgendjemand macht mir jetzt einen Raum frei, irgendeinen indem ich brauen kann. Egal ob Keller oder Dachboden, wenn wir das hier noch länger hinaus zögern muss er am Ende in ein norwegisches Krankenhaus und die amputieren vielleicht sofort. Verdammt, ich dachte es ist noch Zeit...“  
„Nimm mein Zimmer“ forderte Cassy:  
„Ich ziehe solange, mit Trudy, bei Harry aufs Sofa, dann kann ich ihm auch helfen. Er sieht nicht so aus, als könnte er gleich schon wieder herum springen wie ein junges Reh.“  
„Wenn Harry schon vorher solche Freunde, wie dich, gehabt hätte, würde er jetzt nicht hier liegen“ bestimmte Severus sofort und der junge Mann wurde von Arnulf hochgehoben:  
„Bring Harry und Nukka nach Hause, ich helfe deiner Tochter schnell beim Umzug.“ Die Schmerzen verschwanden, aber Harry fühlte sich so schrecklich schwach... und hilflos.  
„Vielleicht wegen der Grippe“ murmelte er leise.  
„Wahrscheinlich“ stimmte Severus ihm zu:  
„Aber wärst du nicht krank geworden, wäre es vielleicht nächste, oder übernächste, Woche passiert. Die Grippe hat den Prozess nur beschleunigt. Bring ihn in sein Bett, später komme ich und nehme ihm Blut ab. Ich muss jetzt erstmal brauen, sehr viel und sehr lange brauen.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Was ist denn hier los“ Severus betrat am späten Abend das Haus, welches er mit Harry, und derzeit auch Cassy, zusammen bewohnte, und fand nicht alles so vor wie er es am Mittag hinterlassen hatte.  
Eigentlich waren Cassys gesamte Sachen im Wohnzimmer gewesen, nun aber standen dort stattdessen Harrys Bett und Kleiderschrank... und was noch schlimmer war, der junge Held befand sich in der Küche und kochte.  
„Cassy sollte ein eigenes Zimmer haben, deswegen tauschten wir. Und ich bin hier unten auch näher an der Küche“ erklärte er sachlich, die Bäckerstochter war gerade nicht in der Nähe und so bekam sie auch nicht mit wie der Professor den Helden mit finsteren Blicken bedachte.  
Etwas was vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht war, Harry lief da schon ordentlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken... das war Professor Snapes berühmter und unsagbar schrecklicher Lehrerblick!  
„Ich habe dir nur die Schmerzen genommen“ zischelte Severus böse und im nächsten Moment saß Harry schon wieder in seinem Bett.  
„Aber ich kann doch stehen“ klagte der junge Mann, Nukka sprang zu ihm in die Federn und schlabberte ihn ab.  
„Ich kann auch in eine frische Alraune beißen, trotzdem mache ich es nicht, weil es unklug ist“ versetzte Severus trocken und rief dann nach Cassy, damit sie das Essen fertig kochte:  
„Hier nimm diesen Trank und dann sehe ich mir Morgen an, wie es dir damit geht.“  
Er gab Harry eine Phiole und der kippte das ekelhafte Gebräu auch gleich runter, würgte und verzog das Gesicht angewidert, aber er behielt es zumindest bei sich. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, denn er wusste auch, Tränke die besser schmeckten waren meist nicht wirklich hilfreich, und selten stark genug.  
„Strafe muss sein“ bestimmte Severus ernst und wurde dann von Cassy zum Paprikaschneiden abgestellt:  
„Du hättest schon viel eher etwas sagen müssen, schon in Großbritannien. Wieso bist du nicht direkt zu mir gekommen, sondern hast Remus ständig geschickt?“  
„Ich wollte niemanden belästigen“ seufzte Harry.  
„Aber indem du diesen Remus zum Professor geschickt hast, hast du ihn ja trotzdem belästigt“ überlegte Cassy ernsthaft.  
„Ich habe Remus damals gesagt, er soll nicht verraten für wen die Tränke sind.“  
„Aber ich musste es wissen, damit ich die richtigen aussuche. Jeder Mensch ist anders, hätte Remus die Säfte für einen Animagus gebraucht, wären sie vielleicht für dich nicht die richtigen gewesen. Oder für einen Werwolf, einen alten Mann, ein Kind... ein guter Trank ist auf den Patienten genau richtig abgestimmt. Man bekommt mit einem Standartheiltrank keinen Fluch besiegt“ schnappte der Zaubertränkemeister und zauberte die Paprika einfach in kleine Würfel:  
„Verdammt, ich hätte dir schon viel eher, viel besser, helfen können, wenn du nicht so... stur gewesen wärst. Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich dir vor zwei Stunden Blut abnehmen musste. Der Trank gerade war genau auf dich abgestimmt.“  
„Ich war nicht stur, ich habe nur schon sehr früh gezeigt bekommen das man von mir etwas erwartet, was ich nicht schaffe. Und das ich auf einem anderen Weg wahrscheinlich nie Hilfe bekommen hätte.“  
„Doch hättest du, wärst du von Anfang an an die richtigen Leute herangetreten.“  
„Es ist sehr schwer die richtigen Leute zu finden“ sie waren Beide lauter geworden und eindeutig war das dann auch keine ordentliche Diskussion mehr.  
„Müsst ihr darüber streiten, es ist ja noch nicht zu spät, oder“ fragte Cassy neugierig und rührte ernst in dem Topf herum:  
„Und wie sieht das denn aus, wenn Tsun gleich zum Abendessen kommt?“  
„Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn er gleich kommt und ich hier im Bett sitze“ schmollte Harry.  
„Es sieht so aus wie es aussehen sollte, wenn man seine Beine schonen muss“ donnerte Severus ihm daraufhin entgegen und schon war der junge Held still, schmollte aber eindeutig immer noch. Wenn er eines nie tun würde, dann klein beigeben, egal ob es gegenüber dem Zaubertränkemeister war, Voldemort, oder einem Haufen Flüche in seinen Beinen.  
„Ich bin nicht krank“ maulte er dann plötzlich.  
„Du bist krank. Die Flüche haben dich krank gemacht, und jetzt Ruhe hier. Cassy hat recht, wir sollten nicht darüber streiten“ bestimmte Severus und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Du weißt, dass ich dir nie etwas Böses wollte und das letzte was ich jetzt mit dir tun will, ist streiten. Wir wohnen zusammen. Und nein, es ist noch nicht zu spät. Auch wenn ich gerne schon vor zwei Wochen hier gewesen wäre. Ich muss jetzt erstmal das richtige Mittel finden, und das kostet Zeit.“ Severus strich sich, leise seufzend, über das Gesicht, in diesem Moment klopfte es und er konnte den Metzger reinlassen.  
Tsun hatte ja eigentlich einen Schlüssel, aber er wusste auch nicht wie es gerade bei Harry aussah und klopfte deswegen an.  
Und tatsächlich zeigte er sich leicht erstaunt.  
„Waren nicht Cassys Sachen hier unten gewesen“ fragte er und holte einen Beutel hervor:  
„Ich habe dir von deiner Lieblingswurst mitgebracht, Harry.“  
„Danke, das ist lieb“ freute sich der junge Mann ehrlich und klopfte dann auf das Bett, damit sich Tsun zu ihm und Nukka setzte.  
Und kaum roch diese die Wurst, fing sie fiepend an zu betteln.  
„Hast du Hunger“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen und war auch gleich wieder dabei aufzustehen. Aber Tsun hielt ihn fest und Severus machte sich daran den Napf, der kleinen Dame, mit frischem Fleisch zu füllen.  
„Ich sollte mich um Nukka kümmern“ schmollte Harry wieder.  
„Du solltest im Bett bleiben“ kam es von Cassy, Severus und Tsun gleichzeitig. Da konnte der junge Mann auch nichts mehr gegen sagen, ein wenig trotzig blieb er dann aber auch im Bett und schob sich ein Stück der Wurst in den Mund.  
„Ich hoffe der Giftmischer da, hat dich bis zum Nordlichtfest wieder hingekriegt“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft, während Nukka lautstark ihr Abendessen verschlang:  
„Wobei, zur Not trage ich dich einfach hin.“  
„Laut Astrid steht noch nicht fest, wann das Nordlichtfest ist. Man muss erstmal schauen wann dies Jahr die ersten Nordlichter entstehen werden“ erklärte Severus sachlich:  
„Aber sie meinte auch irgendwas von, in zwei Wochen vielleicht. Und wenn das der Fall sein sollte, musst du Harry wohl wirklich hintragen.“  
„Ich kann doch laufen und stehen.“  
„Du sollst es aber nicht tun“ fauchte der Professor sofort:  
„Ins Bad kannst du selbstständig gehen, das erlaube ich dir, aber mehr nicht!“  
„Und wer kocht? Wer geht mit Nukka raus? Wer geht einkaufen und zaubert das Haus sauber?“  
„Cassy ist doch hier, ich muss brauen“ warf Severus sofort alle Verantwortung von sich, woraufhin ihn die junge Frau mit ein paar sehr ernsten Blicken bedachte.  
Es war eindeutig, sie war nicht nur eine Mischung aus Luna und Hermine, sondern in ihr steckte auch ein bisschen Molly Weasley. Aber das war genau die Freundin, die Harry gerade gut gebrauchen konnte. Allein dafür, dass sie sämtliche Sachen und Pflanzen aus ihrem Zimmer räumte, erst sogar nur das Wohnzimmer beziehen wollte... ein paar der Pflanzen konnten in dem Zimmer bleiben und einige wollte sich Severus nebenbei genauer ansehen.  
Er musste ja auch manchmal warten bis der Trank die richtige Temperatur hatte, zum Beispiel, und die junge Frau schien ein Talent für allerlei Grünzeug zu haben.  
„Ich kann Morgens einmal mit Nukka raus gehen und meinen Kaffee koche ich mir auch selbst“ verkündete er dann:  
„Aber ich muss mich jetzt wirklich hauptsächlich mit dem Brauen beschäftigen.“  
„Das verstehen wir natürlich“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Und ich kann ja nachmittags auch noch mal mit Nukka gehen... wieso weinst du jetzt schon wieder, Harry?“  
Sofort, als er die Tränen laufen sah, holte er sich den Jungen in die Arme, wo dieser dann leise schluchzte.  
„Er ist es eben nicht gewöhnt, dass man sich um ihn kümmert“ bestimmte Severus ernst und half dann mit dem Tisch zu decken:  
„Und dabei wären einige von uns ohne ihn gar nicht mehr am Leben... wir sind es ihm ein wenig schuldig und ansonsten machen wir das auch gerne.“  
„Es war meine Pflicht Voldemort zu erledigen“ schniefte Harry in das Hemd von Tsun.  
„Wir hatten aber auch einen Plan B dafür, ihn zu erledigen. Prophezeiungen sind nur Wegweiser, keine genauen Karten und Pläne. Man kommt auch ans Ziel, wenn man den kürzeren Weg quer über die Wiese nimmt. Oder sich durch eine Wand zaubert.  
Hättest du dich irgendwie zurückgezogen, oder wärst gar gestorben, dann wäre Plan B in Kraft getreten und Voldemort hätte dann eben etwas anders den Weg in die Hölle gefunden. Im Grunde war ja nur wichtig, dass irgendjemand vorher seine Horkruxe zerstört... Aber gut, wir sind dir dankbar das du ihn erledigt hast, aber wir würden dir dafür nie in den Arsch kriechen. So wie es zum Beispiel einige im Ministerium vorgehabt hätten. Und doch, zumindest ich kann versuchen dich wieder gesund zu machen und dann hier den Heiler zu spielen, damit du auch gesund bleibst. Eigentlich wollte ich das nie, aber es schadet auch nicht.“  
„Weil du dich auch wegen Astrid im Dorf beliebt machen willst.“  
„Dieser Fischer scheint nicht wirklich auf sie zu bestehen, ich wäre schon längst bei meinem Rivalen aufgelaufen. Das halbe Dorf spricht von mir, er kann also nicht sagen das er nicht weiß wo ich wohne und was ich mit Astrid vorhabe.“  
„Vielleicht ist er auf See und bekommt grade nichts davon mit“ überlegte Cassy ernsthaft:  
„Sie bleiben manchmal bis zu zwei Wochen auf dem Meer und kommen dann mit vollen Schiffen zurück, und er besitzt ein eigenes. Ich weiß auch nicht genau wer es ist, denn ich suche den Hafen eher selten auf. Man kann ja da auch keinen Fisch kaufen, das geht nur auf dem Fischmarkt und im Supermarkt. Aber Astrid ist gerne am Meer.“  
„Das ist gut zu wissen, wenn es hier im Sommer ein paar Grad wärmer wird, kann ich sie vielleicht mit einem Picknick am Strand begeistern. Ein paar Kissen, ein paar Decken, heißer Tee und ein gutes Essen, auch so kann man ein Picknick gestalten“ bestimmte Severus sofort und dann wurde das Essen auch schon aufgetragen, Tsun packte Harry kurzerhand und trug ihn zum Tisch.  
„Die zwei Meter hätte ich auch laufen können“ seufzte der junge Mann leise.  
„Das sind aber auch zwei Meter, die du dich jetzt dann geschont hast. Die Flüche sitzen nun mal in den Beinen, wären sie in den Armen, würde ich dich füttern und du dürftest alleine laufen“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Als ich das von heute Mittag hörte, war ich nahe dran den Laden für eine Woche dicht zu machen und hier auch einzuziehen. Aber die Leute steigen mir aufs Dach, wenn ich kein Fleisch mehr verkaufe. Sie wissen genau wann ich jedes Jahr Urlaub mache, und das ist jetzt noch nicht der Fall.“  
„Ich wäre böse geworden, hättest du wegen mir den Laden dicht gemacht“ klagte Harry und fing dann an zu essen:  
„Wenn ich nicht kochen darf, wer macht das sonst? Severus braut, Cassy...“  
„Ich kann schon kochen, immerhin muss ich seit vielen Jahren meinen Vater und mich versorgen“ überlegte sie ernsthaft.  
„Das solltest du aber nicht jeden Tag tun müssen. Am Besten holen wir auch ein paar mal das Essen aus dem Gasthaus“ überlegte Severus und dachte natürlich sofort wieder an die Tochter von Mike. Man konnte es förmlich in seinen Augen sehen. Richtig verliebt war er noch nicht, oder er konnte es sehr gut verbergen, aber für ihn kam nur noch Astrid in Frage und er war bereit sich sogar mit ihr an den kalten Kieselstrand zu setzen, um ihr Herz zu erobern.  
„Du willst hin, weil du dann Astrid zu sehen bekommst“ stellte Harry klug fest und der Professor zeigte sich sofort ein wenig verlegen:  
„Wenn du deswegen nichts selbst gekochtes haben willst, dann musst du es auch bezahlen. Es gibt nichts umsonst im Gasthaus.“  
„Ich bezahle es gerne. Sagen wir, Montag, Dienstag, Donnerstag und Freitag muss Cassy nicht kochen.“  
„Ich habe sicher nichts dagegen, in der Zeit kann ich mich auch ums Haus kümmern, und mit Nukka ein wenig länger raus gehen. Aber wird das mit den Tränken denn wirklich noch so lange dauern?“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich muss auch immer sehen, wie ein Trank wirkt und bei dem von eben dauert es zum Beispiel zwölf Stunden, bis eine eventuelle Wirkung eintritt. Aber ich kann Harry schmerzfrei halten, das ist erstmal das Wichtigste.“  
Es klopfte erneut und Severus stand auf um zur Tür zu gehen, da sie aber niemanden erwarteten, schaute erstmal zum Fenster raus.  
Und dann öffnete er die Tür nicht, was Harry natürlich neugierig machte, Tsun stand auf und folgte dem Professor schweigend. Wieder klopfte es und die Tür wurde immer noch nicht geöffnet.  
Harry wollte daraufhin aufstehen und zum Küchenfenster raus schauen, aber Cassy hielt ihn entschieden auf.  
„Was ist da los“ fragte der junge Mann besorgt.  
„Das überlegen wir noch, es sieht sehr stark nach ein paar Freunden von Alan aus“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Oder der Fischer will seinen Rivalen doch ausschalten.“  
Sie öffneten die Tür und es wurde etwas gesprochen, was sie nicht verstanden. Dann hörte man Severus zaubern, aber es war kein Fluch, wieder wurde etwas gesprochen und dann ging die Tür zu. Doch nur Tsun kehrte zurück.  
„Einer der Fischer ist ins Meer gefallen, und ist merkwürdigerweise immer noch bewusstlos. Obwohl sie ihn aufgewärmt haben, und Heilzauber auf ihn wirkten. Deswegen waren sie erst bei Mike und der hat direkt auf Severus verwiesen.“  
„Sie brauchten nur einen Heiler“ Harry zeigte sich sichtlich erleichtert.  
„Wir dachten auch erst, es wären Schläger, weil sie zu fünft da waren, aber sie haben auch geklopft und deswegen dachten wir, wir fragen erstmal nach. Ich trage dich jetzt wieder zu deinem Bett rüber“ Tsun holte sich den jungen Helden in die Arme:  
„Und dann mache ich mit Cassy zusammen hier sauber. Und Morgen dann bringe ich dir den ersten Nussschinken dieser Saison. Der, und die Tränke des Giftmischers, werden dich ganz bestimmt ganz schnell gesund machen.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Harry... Harry“ eine weibliche, warme Stimme flüsterte in seinem Kopf, weckte ihn auf und ließ ihn ins dunkle Leere starren:  
„Harry...“  
Das war kein Traum, denn sonst würde es ja sofort aufhören, und hellwach war er mittlerweile auch. Vorsichtig angelte er seine Brille und setzte sie auf, sah sich in der Finsternis seines Hauses um. Es war die erste Nacht, die er nun im Wohnzimmer verbrachte, mit der Hoffnung darauf das Severus Snape bald ein Heilmittel für ihn fand.  
Cassy schlief in seinem Zimmer, ja sie schlief bestimmt...  
„Harry...“ es war die Stimme einer Frau, welche er noch nie gehört hatte, weder Cassy, noch Astrid oder Molly Weasley, oder gar seine Mutter, nein, dieses Rufen war fremd und schien auch einen leichten Akzent zu haben.  
Irgendjemand schien nach ihm zu verlangen, rief ihn telepathisch, und wer war er denn, dass er nicht darauf neugierig wurde?  
Schnell zauberte er sich in warme Kleidung, war es ein Feind, dann würde er ihm mit einem Avada den Gar aus machen. Da kannte er keine Gnade, besonders nicht mit denen die darauf aus waren ihn ins Jenseits zu schicken.  
Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass jemand gute Absichten hatte, wenn er Harry durch solch ein Rufen aus dem Schlaf riss und rief?  
Er hätte ja auch rein theoretisch tagsüber zu Besuch kommen können, der junge Held sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war. Zum Glück schliefen alle, und das Gasthaus war sicherlich auch schon geschlossen.  
„Harry...“ flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und er zauberte sich noch mal warm, sah zu Nukka die in ihrem Korb, neben seinem Bett, schnarchte. Sie hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt und das Maul in einem Kissen vergraben, wenn sie eines gut konnte dann dieses welpentypische Schlafen. Und das obwohl sie schon ein halbes Jahr alt war, sie schaffte es sogar noch todmüde über ihrem Napf mit dem Schlaf zu kämpfen.  
Schlafen oder fressen, das war hier die Frage. Und gerade war tief und fest schlafen auch die eindeutige Antwort. Sie würde nicht mitbekommen wie er das Haus verließ, und wahrscheinlich auch noch weiterschlafen, wenn er dann zurückkehrte.  
Trotzdem verließ er so leise wie möglich das Haus und stand vor der Entscheidung in welche Richtung er nun gehen musste.  
„Harry“ flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, na wunderbar, als ob ihm das nun helfen würde. Leise schnaubend ging er einfach hinter sein Haus und verließ von dort aus das Dorf langsam. Das war das erste mal und eigentlich war es auch ein recht schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür, Severus würde ihn allein schon dafür töten, dass er soviel gelaufen war.  
Aber irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass es wichtig war und diese Stimme ihn zumindest unbedingt treffen wollte.  
Und da sah er sie, zwei Frauen, sie standen auf einem Hügel, welcher fast nur aus grauem Stein und irgendwelches Gestrüpp zu bestehen schienen. Er musste zu ihnen hochklettern, Severus würde ihn definitiv umbringen wenn er davon erfuhr.  
Und je näher er den Frauen kam... sie waren kahl wie Tsun und trugen jeweils nur ein warmes Kleid, darüber ein paar Felle, Schuhe fehlten, ebenso alles andere was sie irgendwie warm halten könnte.  
Die jüngere, sie war ungefähr in Harrys Alter, hatte tiefblaue Augen wie Cassy, und die ältere grüne.  
„Er ist wirklich süß“ freute die jüngere Frau sich und langsam fing der Held an zu ahnen wieso man ihn gerufen hatte.  
„Ich bin schwul“ verkündete er sofort.  
„Schade“ kam von den Beiden gleich, und dann mussten sie kichern.  
„Wir sind tatsächlich gekommen, um zu sehen ob du dich in ein paar Jahren als potentieller Partner eignest. Aber wir akzeptieren natürlich, dass du keine Frau möchtest“ erklärte die ältere Frau dann:  
„Ich bin Amelia und das ist Daphne. Wir wollten dich aber auch so kennenlernen... ich spüre Flüche in deinen Beinen.“  
„Ja...“  
„Und die Schmerzen sind nur unterdrückt worden. Wenn wir das gewusst hätten, hätten wir dich später einmal gerufen. Oder wir hätten Tsun gebeten dich zu uns zu bringen. Es tut uns leid.“  
„Das braucht es nicht, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte wäre ich nicht gekommen“ sie gehörten eindeutig zu dem magischen Volk, welches ebenfalls auf der Insel lebte. Und sie hatten extra für dieses Treffen ihre menschliche Gestalt angenommen. Aber das war es was Tsun auch meinte, dass er die Haarlosigkeit von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.  
Diese Frauen hatten nicht einmal Wimpern.  
„Daphne, geh schnell und hole ein paar der Heilkräuter, welche wir unterwegs sahen“ schlug Amelia vor und noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, war das junge Mädchen in der Dunkelheit verschwunden:  
„Sage nichts dagegen. Gib sie dem Heiler, von dem wir schon hörten, er wird sicher etwas damit anzufangen wissen. Und sage ihm, dass wir einverstanden mit seiner Anwesenheit, im Dorf, sind.“  
„Ihr habt das von Mike erfahren, oder?“  
„Ja, er schreibt uns regelmäßig, und ganz besonders wenn es neue Bewohner auf Bjornoya gibt. Tsun ist auch homosexuell, vielleicht ist er ja etwas für dich. Wir möchten ja das unsere Kinder alle glücklich werden“ Harry war gerade sehr froh, dass sie nicht sehen konnte wie rot er wurde:  
„Und nein, ich bin nicht die Mutter von Tsun. Die drei Mütter sind in unserer Siedlung geblieben, das ist aber nicht weiter tragisch, die Kinder können uns jederzeit besuchen.“ Daphne kehrte mit einem Bündel Kräuter zurück und Harry steckte diese sorgfältig ein.  
„Schade das du schwul bist“ kicherte sie fröhlich:  
„Du bist schon sehr süß. Aber es ist auch nicht schlimm, wir sind ja langlebiger als die Menschen und vielleicht zieht irgendwann einmal jemand für mich auf die Insel.“  
„Was ist mit...?“  
„Wir haben keine Männer“ erklärte Amelia sanft:  
„Einst gab es nur eine von uns und die Götter sahen, dass sie wichtig ist. Sie gaben ihr die Möglichkeit ein nahezu gleiches Ebenbild, von sich, zu erschaffen. Und dieses Ebenbild erschuf ein Ebenbild, woraufhin dieses sich in einen Menschen verliebte, und mit ihm ein Kind zeugte. Dieses Kind war sehr viel von uns, es erschuf ein Ebenbild, während die erste, die zweite und die dritte weiter Ebenbilder erschufen und so wurden wir langsam immer mehr.  
Und dann wurden wir wieder weniger, wir zogen uns nach Bjornoya und Norwegen zurück, paarten uns und erschufen Ebenbilder, um uns zu erhalten. Unsere Kinder mit den Menschen, können keine Kinder bekommen, aber sie können Ebenbilder erschaffen. Doch besonders Tsun haben wir dies verboten, er ist der erste Sohn seit Jahrhunderten und er hat auch nicht alle Fähigkeiten. Ein Ebenbild von ihm, wäre vielleicht sein Leben lang krank und schwach. Cassandra und Astrid haben wir es ebenfalls verboten, es ist besser so. Aber Daphne hier ist das Ebenbild unserer Anführerin und wird ihr auch eines Tages nachfolgen. Ebenbilder sind nur am Anfang gleich, durch Erziehung und ihr langes Leben werden sie zu einer eigenständigen Person.  
Mittlerweile ist die Siedlung in den Wäldern Norwegens sehr klein geworden, kleiner als wir hier, wir sorgen uns aber nicht solange wir hier friedlich leben können.“  
„Und was ist wenn diese Insel zu klein wird?“  
„Das wird wahrscheinlich nie der Fall sein, aber zur Not gibt es noch ein paar Ausweismöglichkeiten für uns. Bjornoya ist nicht der einzige Ort, an dem die nicht-magischen Menschen ungern leben und uns macht Kälte, oder Dunkelheit, nichts aus. Nur in die heiße Sonne wollen wir nicht, denn dann könnten wir schnell austrocknen.“  
„Du frierst wahrscheinlich, geh lieber zurück“ überlegte Daphne ernsthaft:  
„Dir geht es so schon nicht gut, da ist es besser wenn wir es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder, ich würde mich freuen. Auch wenn du als Partner nicht geeignet bist“ sie lachte fröhlich auf und umarmte Harry einfach, woraufhin dieser sie auch an sich drückte.  
„Ihr könnt mich gerne jederzeit besuchen, dann koche ich auch für euch“ lud er sie Beide ein, woraufhin sie kurz überlegten und dann zustimmend nickten. Wieso eigentlich nicht, gegen kurze Besuche hatte sicher niemand etwas einzuwenden.  
„Wir schicken dir dann eine Nachricht“ versprach Amelia und drückte den jungen Mann auch einmal fest an sich:  
„Aber jetzt werde erstmal gesund. Die Kräuter helfen dir sicher dabei. Mike wird erfahren, dass wir uns getroffen haben, den Rest überlassen wir dir.“  
Sie streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar und dann gingen sie auch schon weg, verschwanden in der Dunkelheit und Harry atmete tief durch. Dabei bemerkte er, wie eiskalt es doch war und so machte er sich deswegen schnell auf den Heimweg.  
Das war schon ein sehr merkwürdiges Treffen gewesen, sicher waren sie ursprünglich wirklich nur gekommen um zu sehen ob er sich als Vater eines dieser Kinder eignete... und eigentlich war das für ihre Art, was auch immer sie waren, auch vollkommen legitim.  
Sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit, entweder sie „klonten“ sich, oder sie verliebten sich in einen Menschen... oder sie bekamen einfach nur mit einem Menschen ein Kind. Zumindest aber schienen sie sich um ihre Kinder dann auch zu kümmern, erzogen sie und gaben auch Regeln vor...  
Und wer wollte schon eine zweite Cassy haben?  
Harry mochte die eine, die er hatte, wirklich sehr, aber bei einer zweiten würde er wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig werden.  
Dachte er nun schlecht über Cassy?  
Nein wahrscheinlich... ein fast schon zerreißender Schmerz durchfuhr sein rechtes Bein und Harry schrie laut auf, knallte dann förmlich auf den harten Boden und sah für einen Moment mehr Sterne als es für eine solch klare Nacht üblich war.  
Dieser Schmerz... Harry lag am Boden und sein rechtes Bein fühlte sich einfach nur noch an wie ein bebender, schmerzender Haufen. Es war als wolle man es ihm beim vollen Bewusstsein abreißen.  
Was sollte er tun?  
„Patronus...“ brachte er schwer atmend hervor, nein, der konnte niemanden wecken und diesem Zustand konnte Harry wahrscheinlich auch keinen erzeugen. Sollte er um Hilfe rufen?  
Wen bekam er denn damit wach?  
Er war sicher noch zweihundert Meter vom Dorf entfernt und keiner hatte Nachts seine Fenster offen. Da schrie er doch nur unnötig.  
Harry versuchte sich irgendwie zu bewegen, alleine aufzustehen, aber nichts... gar nichts... jede Bewegung schickte nur einen weiteren, starken Schmerz durch sein rechtes Bein, wie ein Stromschlag, oder ein richtig fieser Schmerzfluch.  
Womit hatte er das nur verdient?  
War das seine Bestrafung für... er wusste es nicht mal. Harry brauchte Hilfe, irgendwie, in diesem Moment. Und er wusste nicht wie er sie rufen sollte... Amelia und Daphne waren sicher auch schon längst weit weg.  
Lautstärkezauber?  
Schaffte er das?  
Wen sollte er rufen?  
Er wollte ja auch nicht das ganze Dorf deswegen aufwecken.  
Verdammt, Harry versuchte erneut aufzustehen, aber stattdessen schrie er nur vor Schmerzen auf.  
Sie waren doch irgendwas mit Schlangen, es gab noch eine Möglichkeit. Bei Merlin, das war es, in seiner Verzweiflung zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf den Boden und schickte ein paar Schwingungen in das Gestein, ein leichtes magisches Beben.  
Ein einfacher Zauber, den er für die Schlacht gelernt hatte, denn Zentauren und Thestrale reagierten auch darauf.  
Thestrale zumindest solange, wie sie sich am Boden befanden.  
Und wenn er Glück hatte, dann war irgendeiner derjenigen, die mit Schlangen verwandt waren, noch in der Nähe.  
Verstand, dass da jemand dringend Hilfe brauchte.  
Harry ließ sich endgültig auf den Boden sinken, wenn nun keiner kam, dann musste er sich bis zum Morgen ständig warm zaubern... damit er nicht starb... und das unter diesen Schmerzen.  
Er hätte nicht gehen dürfen.  
„Da liegt er“ hörte er die Stimme von Daphne rufen und dann wurde er auch schon gepackt, Amelias Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf.  
„Sind es die Beine“ fragte sie besorgt.  
„Das rechte“ stöhnte er, woraufhin sie ihn einfach auf ihre Arme hob und ihn dem Dorf entgegen trug, als wäre er so leicht wie ein Baby.  
„Es ist eine Schande, dass unsere Fähigkeiten nur töten können. Aber die Erste wurde nun mal dafür erschaffen. Hoffentlich kann dir der Heiler zumindest erstmal wieder die Schmerzen nehmen.“  
„Wir hätten dich nicht rufen dürfen“ klagte Daphne, da erreichten sie schon das Haus und sie klopfte lautstark an.  
„Harry“ schimpfte im nächsten Moment die Stimme von Severus Snape.  
„Er hat wieder Schmerzen“ verkündete Amelia und sie trugen ihn ins Haus hinein, der Junge wurde auf das Bett gelegt und langsam hatte er das Gefühl alles um ihn herum würde sich drehen:  
„Im rechten Bein.“  
„Wie, zum Teufel, kommt er nach draußen“ schimpfte Severus und Harry hörte wie er seine Tasche herbei zauberte.  
„Wir haben ihn gerufen“ fiepte Daphne:  
„Es tut uns leid. Wir wollten mit ihm reden.“  
„Daphne, Amelia“ staunte die Stimme von Cassy, von irgendwoher war Nukkas aufgeregtes Bellen zu hören:  
„Habt ihr Harry nach draußen gerufen. Hat das Hera angeordnet?“  
„Nein“ gab Amelia zu, Hera war vielleicht die Anführerin, deren Ebenbild Daphne war:  
„Wir waren neugierig auf ihn und Daphne wollte wissen, ob er sich als ihr zukünftiger Partner eignet.“  
„Mike hätte euch schreiben müssen, dass er schwul ist. Das weiß doch mittlerweile das ganze Dorf. Das ist jetzt eure Schuld.“  
„Wir haben ihm Heilkräuter gesucht“ Daphne packte in Harrys Mantel, der daraufhin einen ekligen Trank eingeflößt bekam:  
„Hier. Daraus kann man sicher was für ihn machen.“  
„Das ist nichts als Gestrüpp“ schimpfte Severus, Harry stöhnte leise auf, wieso wollte der Schmerz nicht verschwinden und warum mussten die jetzt auch noch anfangen zu streiten?  
„Das sind Heilkräuter, Giftmischer“ schimpfte Daphne.  
„Für euch vielleicht, aber nicht für Harry. Er ist ein Mensch“ donnerte der Professor ihnen entgegen:  
„Wenn ich ihm jetzt das Bein abnehmen muss, dann mache ich euch dafür verantwortlich.“  
„Drohe uns nicht!“  
„Ich drohe wem ich will und vor euch zischelnden Gestalten habe ich sicher keine Angst.“  
„Solltest du aber“ fauchte Daphne böse, aber dann ging Amelia dazwischen und beruhigte beide Parteien.  
„Wir sind wirklich schuld“ erklärte sie sanft:  
„Und er ist der menschliche Heiler, nicht wir. Es gehört auch zu einer zukünftigen Anführerin dazu einmal zu wissen wann sie Unrecht hatte, und sich dann zurückziehen muss. Und es ist auch sein gutes Recht wütend auf uns zu sein. Wieso hat Harry immer noch Schmerzen?“  
„Wahrscheinlich weil der Trank nicht mehr funktioniert. Die Flüche kennen ihn schon“ seufzte Severus.  
„Wenn du amputieren musst, können wir dir helfen“ bestimmte Daphne und Harry spürte förmlich wie die Angst in ihm hoch stieg und sein Herz noch schneller zum Schlagen brachte.  
„Ich versuche erst noch einen anderen Trank, aber dann darf er nicht einmal mehr zum Klo gehen. Und das solange bis ich ein Gegenmittel gefunden habe. Verdammt, dafür mache ich euch auch verantwortlich... und nein, ich habe immer noch keine Angst vor euch. Los helft mir, wenn ihr schon mal da seid, er muss sitzen und aus den warmen Klamotten raus...“


	17. Chapter 17

„Es hilft nichts, wir müssen das Bein abnehmen... am Besten gleich Beide, dann leidet er nie wieder unter diesen Flüchen...“ Harry hörte ein sägendes Geräusch, welches sich mit der Stimme des Professors vermischte und dann... wachte er schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf auf. Sofort tastete er nach seinen Beinen, sie waren beide noch da, und dann sah er mit klopfendem Herzen in die Finsternis des ehemaligen Wohnzimmers. Nein, so dunkel war es eigentlich gar nicht mehr...  
Auf jeden Fall war da keine Säge, niemand wollte ihm das Bein abnehmen. Oder schlimmer, gleich beide Beine.  
Stattdessen fühlten sie sich vollkommen taub an, dies veranlasste der letzte Trank den er bekommen hatte, der ihm verbot auch nur einen Schritt zu tun.  
Von irgendwoher hörte er es atmen, zweimal, einer davon war ganz sicher Nukka, sie lag bei ihm auf dem Bett. Aber das andere Atmen...?  
Seufzend öffnete er mit einem Zauber die Vorhänge, und tatsächlich ging gerade die Sonne auf, schwaches Licht erhellte den Raum und öffnete den Blick auf einen schlafenden Severus Snape. Er lag halb in einem der Sessel, sah aus als hätte er wirklich eine harte Nacht hinter sich und das war wahrscheinlich auch genau so gewesen. Und das alles wegen Harrys Dummheit, wenn er nicht nach draußen gegangen wäre... er konnte sich noch nicht mal von Amelia und Daphne verabschieden, ihnen für die Hilfe danken.  
Der junge Mann seufzte leise und bemerkte dann, dass der Professor langsam aufwachte, ebenso wie Nukka. Die kleine Hundedame kam auch gleich angeschlabbert und wollte nicht nur Harrys Gesicht mit ihrer Zunge waschen, sondern auch ordentlich gekrault werden.  
„Du bist wach“ brummte Severus müde und richtete sich etwas mühsam auf, rieb sich die Augen und ließ ein leises Seufzen hören:  
„Ich wollte eigentlich in mein Bett gehen, aber habe es wohl nicht mehr geschafft. Hast du Schmerzen?“  
„Nein, die Beine fühlen sich nur taub an.“  
„Das ist gut, denn dann versuchst du sie nicht zu benutzen. Ich werde jetzt erstmal einen Kaffee trinken und dann gehe ich gleich rüber, fange an zu brauen.“  
„Es... tut mir leid“ Harry drückte Nukka fest an sich, woraufhin diese fast schon freudig fiepte und ihn erneut abschlabberte.  
„Was tut dir leid? Dein Ausflug von letzter Nacht, ja der sollte dir wirklich leid tun.“  
„Das meine ich nicht, aber das tut mir auch leid. Ich meinte eher... du bist sicher nicht hierher gekommen, damit du von Morgens bis Abends am Kessel stehst.“  
„Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass ich für dich brauen muss, als ich mich entschied hierher zu kommen. Und ich habe hier Astrid getroffen, da kann ich diesen ganzen Ärger schon etwas besser ertragen“ er schnaubte amüsiert und stand auf, um sich in der Küche seinen Kaffee zu zaubern:  
„Es ist ja auch ein Ende in Sicht. Im schlimmsten Fall muss ich frisches Werwolfsblut besorgen, aber laut deinem Liebchen scheint es ja einen geeigneten Werwolf im norwegischen Ministerium zu geben.“  
„Tsun ist nicht mein Liebchen, und ja, es gibt einen Werwolf im Ministerium. Er ist Architekt“ schnappte Harry mit rotem Gesicht.  
„Dann eben dein potentielles Liebchen“ grinste Severus frech und kehrte mit seinem Kaffee zurück, setzte sich neben dem Jungen auf das Bett und streichelte ihm kurz durch das wirre Haar:  
„Ich mache das gerne für dich, und auch immer noch ein wenig für deine Mutter. Ich habe ihr geschworen auf dich aufzupassen, und dieses Versprechen halte ich auch. Noch brauchst du mich, in ein oder zwei Jahren erledigt vielleicht schon Tsun meinen Job.“  
„Er kann mich nicht heilen, wenn ich krank werde“ nickte Harry und zog dann seinen Zauberstab, zielte so schnell auf Severus das dieser gar nicht reagieren konnte. Aber als die Stabspitze ein rotes Leuchten anzeigte, war klar was für einen Zauber der Held gewirkt hatte.  
„Ich hatte leider nicht das Vergnügen mit deiner Mutter“ lachte Severus leise auf:  
„Und ich habe den Zauber schon vor drei Jahren heimlich einmal auf dich gewirkt.“  
„Auch wenn du dir sicher warst, dass du nie mit ihr...“  
„Nichts ist, in diesen Zeiten, wirklich sicher gewesen. Besonders nicht, wenn man sich mit Tränken, Dämpfen und Giften beschäftigt hat. Das ich mich nicht an etwas erinnere, bedeutet also nicht das es nicht doch passiert sein kann. Musst du ins Bad?“  
„Ja, eigentlich schon...“  
Und schon hatte Severus seine Tasse abgestellt, packte den jungen Helden und hob ihn sich auf die Arme, trug ihn mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit dem Bad entgegen.  
„Bin ich nicht eigentlich zu schwer...“  
„Ich habe Lucius vom Schlachtfeld getragen. Gleich nachdem ich dich weggebracht hatte, habe ich ihn gesucht. Er ist mein bester Freund, ich wusste das ich mindestens seine Leiche finden musste. Zum Glück hatte er nur beide Beine gebrochen und ich konnte ihn ebenfalls zu den Heilern bringen. Natürlich ist er wesentlich schwerer gewesen, als du es bist, aber manche Dinge müssen einfach getan werden. Ich konnte ihn ja nicht bei den Leichen liegen lassen.“  
„Ist er wieder vollständig genesen?“  
„Er geht noch ein bisschen am Stock, aber ich habe ihm alles an Heiltränken, die für die restliche Zeit noch braucht, da gelassen. Du bist gar nicht entsetzt darüber, oder erschrocken. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass du mich ankreischst und die Malfoys absolut verabscheust“ er öffnete die Badtür und setzte Harry auf einem Hocker ab.  
„Ich habe gesehen wie alle drei gegen Todesser kämpften, und mittlerweile weiß ich auch das besonders Lucius für das Ministerium spioniert hat. Ich habe ihnen verziehen, auch Draco, wahrscheinlich war alles nur Tarnung, oder so. Und ich werde ihnen sowieso nie wieder begegnen.“  
„Doch, wenn sie mich an Weihnachten hier besuchen.“  
„Hier wird kein Weihnachten gefeiert“ verkündete Harry leicht lächelnd, solange Draco ihn nicht mit einem Avada begrüßte, war alles gut:  
„Sie kennen es hier nicht, und Tsun meinte, es gibt ja auch eh keine Bäume auf der Insel.“  
„Von mir aus können sie sich an Weihnachten auf den Kopf stellen und die verdammten Steine hier essen, ich feiere, denn ich will Geschenke. Und ich werde den Malfoys schreiben, sie sollen einen verdammten Baum mitbringen.“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so auf Weihnachten bestehst. Wäre ich nicht noch etwas müde, würde ich dich jetzt dafür ankreischen“ staunte Harry und Severus half ihm dann sogar mit dem Waschen.  
„Natürlich bestehe ich auf Weihnachten“ lachte der Professor leicht böse, wurde dann aber ernst:  
„Schade das wir den Flohträger nicht auch einladen können. Er könnte sicher ein ordentliches Weihnachten gut gebrauchen. Immer nur da sitzen und die Toten betrauern...“  
„Tonks ist gestorben, ich verstehe ihn schon.“  
„Ich verstehe ihn auch, aber irgendwann muss man da auch mal raus. Bei mir hat es sehr lange gedauert, zu lange, das sollte er definitiv nicht mitmachen. Und so ein Weihnachtsfest kann schon die Stimmung etwas heben, oder?“  
„Natürlich“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Ich hab schon gesagt, dass ich trotzdem feiere und dann auch Freunde aus dem Dorf einlade.“  
„Ich werde ganz sicher Astrid einladen“ grinste Severus:  
„Aber bis dahin sind es noch gut drei Monate, es ist ja gerade erstmal Halloween in Sicht.“  
„Das sie hier wahrscheinlich auch nicht feiern.“  
„Es gibt ja auch nicht sonderlich viele Kinder hier. So und den Rest kannst du jetzt alleine machen. Ich schaue, dass ich Cassy dazu bewege ein Frühstück zu zaubern.“  
„Sie wird noch schlafen.“  
„Dann werde ich sie wecken. Ich muss in der Nähe bleiben, um dich gleich wieder zurück zu tragen. Das kann ich nicht, wenn ich beim Bäcker Brötchen holen gehe, oder bei Tsun die Wurst.“  
Er verließ das Bad und schon im nächsten Moment hörte man es laut poltern, ein sehr unangenehmer Weckzauber... der fiese Zaubertränkemeister kannte einfach keine Gnade.  
„Du willst dich mit mir anlegen, oder“ kam es sofort von Cassy böse, und auch sehr laut.  
„Du machst mir genauso wenig Angst wie deine zischelnden Verwandten von letzter Nacht. Bei dieser Daphne dachte ich wirklich, ich hätte eine zweite Cassy da sitzen.“  
Harry erinnerte sich noch daran, dass Daphne sie auch immer nur „Cassandra“ nannte, und dabei hasste Cassy dies.  
„Wir sind uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich, auch wenn sie eine Cousine ist...“ maulte die Bäckerstochter sofort:  
„Du könntest wenigstens Trudy füttern, während ich Frühstück mache.“  
„Das verdammte Vieh hat Hunger... na komm, gib schon her“ motzte Severus und dann wurde es still, Harry machte sich fertig und schickte dann einen kurzen Rufzauber ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er der Professor ins Bad und hob Harry wieder auf seine Arme, trug ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab.  
Cassy stand in der Küche, am Herd, und Trudy hatte ein paar Knochen mit Fleisch in den Korb bekommen.  
Sie fraß, etwas was Harry wirklich zum Glück nur daran sah, dass sie ihre Beine bewegte.  
„Wenn Severus etwas eigenes hat, Cassy, würde ich dich gerne einladen hier ganz einzuziehen“ schlug Harry vor, als wäre es etwas ganz normales und eigentlich war es das ja auch. Sie war seine Freundin und sollte nicht ewig bei ihrem Vater, in einem kleinen Zimmer, hausen müssen.  
„Wirklich“ staunte sie.  
„Ja, wieso nicht.“  
„Was ist wenn du mit Tsun zusammen kommst und er hier einziehen will?“  
„Ich würde das nicht wollen, denke ich. Er steht so früh auf und es ist immer besser, wenn man sich in seine eigenen Räume zurückziehen kann. Stell dir vor er hat einen harten Vormittag gehabt und möchte sich nach der Arbeit eine Stunde hinlegen, und dann tanze ich mit Nukka hier herum. Wir Beide würden uns da sicher mehr ergänzen und du musst auch keine Miete zahlen. Das Haus gehört ja eh mir.“  
„So schnell wird der Professor aber sicher nichts eigenes haben. Immerhin ist im Dorf nichts mehr frei“ überlegte Cassy ernsthaft:  
„Aber behalten wir das mal im Hinterkopf, dann könnte ich auch meine Pflanzen im ganzen Haus verteilen und müsste sie nicht alle in einem Zimmer halten.“  
„Dann wächst hier wohl auch irgendwann der Efeu die Wände hoch“ überlegte Severus, eher weniger ernsthaft, und nahm dann einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee:  
„Ich gehe jetzt rüber, sicher bekomme ich bei Arnulf ein Brötchen, bevor ich mich ans Brauen mache. Wenn irgendetwas mit dir ist, Harry, dann ruft ihr mich. Besonders dann, wenn du wieder Schmerzen haben solltest.“  
„Wäre das denn möglich?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Der Trank wirkt, aber ich kann nicht vorhersagen wie lange noch.“  
„Und wenn...“  
„Ich gehe jetzt brauen, denk nicht darüber nach was passieren könnte, wenn irgendwas passiert. Ich braue und du bewegst dich nicht, Cassy, passe auf ihn auf. Er kann verdammt stur sein, und man muss nur einmal kurz wegschauen da veranstaltet er hier schon wieder irgendeinen Tanz“ schimpfte Severus und nahm seinen Kaffee mit, als er das Haus verließ. Harry ließ sich seufzend in das Bett sinken, wäre er doch in der Nacht nicht rausgegangen... aber er konnte es auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen, das war nun mal alles geschehen und nun musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben.  
Und eigentlich... irgendwie war es auch notwendig gewesen, dass er sich mit den beiden Frauen traf.  
„Jetzt essen wir erstmal ein gutes Frühstück und dann gehe ich kurz mit Nukka raus“ Cassy sah zu der Hündin, welche gerade ihren leeren Napf untersuchte:  
„Sie hat wohl auch erstmal Hunger.“  
„Es wäre ein Wunder wenn nicht“ schmunzelte der junge Mann und seufzte dann leise auf, hoffentlich fand Severus schnell ein Heilmittel.


	18. Chapter 18

„Ich habe euch gefüllten Rentierbraten mitgebracht“ verkündete Tsun und trug den Beutel auch gleich der Küche entgegen, Harry sah sofort das es mindestens zwei Kilo waren, wenn nicht sogar mehr:  
„Er muss also nur noch von Außen gewürzt werden. Da reicht aber Pfeffer und Salz.“  
„Was ist denn die Füllung“ fragte Harry vom Bett her, normalerweise würde er den Braten selbst füllen aber gerade konnte er nur in den Kissen sitzen und mit Nukka schmusen. Und die freute sich natürlich über die neue Quantität an Streicheleinheiten, schlief sogar halb auf seinem Schoß liegend, während Cassy die meiste Zeit in der Küche verbrachte.  
Natürlich konnte Harry auch so etwas tun, lesen oder sich mit seiner Freundin unterhalten, ihr ein paar besondere Zauber vorführen...  
Und dabei erfuhr er, dass Tsun zwar die menschliche Magie beherrschte, aber sie kaum gelernt hatte, Cassy und Astrid konnten hingegen gar nicht zaubern. Außer sie verwandelten sich in die nicht-menschliche Gestalt, was ihnen für ein paar Minuten tatsächlich möglich war, aber das war dann auch für Menschen, im schlimmsten Fall, eine tödliche Erfahrung. Und die Magie war dann auch nur die welche alle ihrer Art beherrschten, entweder als dazu da um zu töten, oder eben so wenig nützlich das man sie auch eigentlich gar nicht benutzen musste.  
Und weil in der Siedlung ihrer Mütter, Tanten und Cousinen alle in der nicht-menschlichen Gestalt herum liefen, sollte man als Mensch dort auch nicht unangemeldet auftauchen. Eben weil man da auch aus Versehen getötet werden konnte.  
Cassy zweifelte immer noch daran das Severus es wirklich ernst mit Astrid meinte, und wusste worauf er sich da einließ, auch wenn er sich Amelia und Daphne gegenüber vollkommen gelassen gezeigt hatte.  
Harry war aber anderer Meinung, er wusste das Severus Snape sich nicht einfach so verliebte und wenn er sich wirklich um eine Frau bemühte, dann war absolut sicher und vor allem treu.  
Astrid bekam wahrscheinlich auch in zweihundert Jahren keinen besseren Mann mehr.  
„Brokkoli und Käse“ verkündete Tsun ernst und holte die Gewürze hervor:  
„Der Professor sollte auch mitessen, ich habe einen sehr großen Braten mitgebracht, er braucht auch sicher einmal eine Pause vom Brauen. Wieso weinst du schon wieder?“  
Tsun zeigte sich sofort entsetzt, als er sah wie Harry die dicken Tränen unter der Brille hervor traten.  
„Er weint schon den ganzen Tag immer wieder“ seufzte Cassy:  
„Und ich verstehe das auch. Ich würde in dieser Situation vielleicht auch weinen.“  
„Ich bin ganz froh, dass du nicht in der Situation bist. Wenn du, oder Astrid, weinen, dann bin ich nämlich am Liebsten ganz weit weg.“  
„Wieso“ schniefte Harry vom Bett her.  
„Weil es sich anhört, als würde man eine Katze bei lebendigem Leibe häuten. Eine Art Heulen, Jammern und Kreischen, gemischt mit dem Zischeln einer sterbenden Schlange.  
Niemand mag das hier hören.  
Astrid hat früher viel geweint, sie kam nicht damit klar das ihre Mutter auszog und wurde für ein paar Jahre sehr empfindlich. Ihr Vater musste ihr nur ein Stück Salami verweigern und schon ging es los, teilweise haben wir es im ganzen Dorf gehört. Und für meine menschlichen Ohren ist das auch immer sehr unangenehm gewesen. Ich weine wie ein Mensch, mein Vater war dann sehr glücklich darüber, als wir alle das Weinen von Astrid und Cassy miterlebten. Er hat dann immer gesagt wie glücklich er darüber ist, dass ich mehr von ihm geerbt habe, als von Mum.“  
Harry wurde nachdenklich und glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass vor Tsun eine Generation lang sich niemand dazu entschloss auf eine der besonderen Frauen einzulassen. Also konnte man tatsächlich sagen das Mike, Arnulf und Tsuns Vater fast vollkommen unbedarft an die Sache ran gingen.  
Aber gegen Liebe konnte man einfach nichts tun, sie kam und schlug derweil wie mit einem Vorschlaghammer zu.  
„Dad hat mir irgendwann erzählt, dass er Mike fragte wie er Astrid am Besten getröstet hat, für den Fall das ich genauso auf den Auszug meiner Mutter reagiere, wie sie“ erinnerte Cassy sich:  
„Aber ich nahm es eher gelassen hin, sie ist ja nicht tot und ich besuche sie mindestens einmal im Monat. Manchmal kommt sie auch her, genau wie die Mum von Astrid.“  
„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter“ fragte Harry den Metzger.  
„Sie kommt nicht zu Besuch. Mein Vater ist jetzt schon ein paar Jahre tot und sie kann nicht ertragen die Metzgerei ohne ihn zu sehen, oder die Wohnung, oder das ganze Dorf. Aber sie freut sich immer wenn ich zu Besuch komme, und kocht dann auch für mich. Mums Eintöpfe sind die Besten.“  
Tsun lachte fröhlich auf und schob dann den Braten in den Ofen.  
„Kannst du den Professor zum Essen rufen, Harry“ bat Cassy, die schon mal anfing den Tisch zu decken.  
„Ich weiß nicht, soll ich ihm meinen Patronus schicken? Dann denkt er doch, die Welt geht hier unter“ überlegte der junge Held ernsthaft:  
„Und ich mag ihn nicht noch ärgern, wenn er schon so hart arbeitet.“ Er dachte einen Moment nach, dann beschloss er eine Notiz an Nukkas Halsband zu heften und schon war sie auf dem Weg zur Bäckerei.  
„Ob das funktioniert“ sah Tsun ihr durch das Fenster nach:  
„Aber jetzt hat sie den Laden tatsächlich erreicht, sie bellt vor der Tür, jetzt lässt Arnulf sie rein... Es hat wirklich funktioniert.“  
„So war sie auch noch mal extra draußen und langweilt sich nicht“ seufzte Harry:  
„Eigentlich braucht sie viel mehr Beschäftigung, das habe ich aber bisher, auch wegen der ständigen Schmerzen, sehr vernachlässigt. Noch nimmt sie es hin, aber irgendwann wird sie vielleicht mit Zerstörungswut, oder ähnlichem, darauf reagieren.“  
„Vielleicht sollte es allein deswegen nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben, wo sie eine Nachricht überbringt“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft und setzte sich dann zu Harry auf das Bett, holte ihn sich fest in die Arme:  
„Sie kennt den Weg zum Bäcker, und zu mir rüber, sicher auch den zum Gasthaus... vielleicht kannst du sie auch irgendwann zum Einkaufen schicken. Probieren wir es Morgen früh aus, du schickst sie mit einem Beutel zu Arnulf und sie bringt die Brötchen dann mit.“  
„Das können wir wirklich mal ausprobieren“ stimmte Cassy zu:  
„Natürlich werden es immer nur Kleinigkeiten sein, aber es wird sie beschäftigen und sicher macht sie es auch gerne.“  
„Besonders gerne zur Metzgerei dann, wahrscheinlich“ schmunzelte Harry und kuschelte sich an Tsun, als Nukka zurückkehrte und tatsächlich eine Antwort vom Professor dabei hatte. Er würde in zehn Minuten da sein, und dann auch schon einen weiteren Heiltrank fertig haben.  
„Hoffentlich wirkt der dann“ seufzte Harry:  
„Es sind noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden, aber es macht mich jetzt schon wahnsinnig.“  
„Auch das können wir sehr gut verstehen“ nickte Tsun ernst und Nukka bekam ein Stück Wurst, als Belohnung.  
Und natürlich überschlug sie sich einmal wieder vor Freude, Nukka konnte sich einfach noch über so Kleinigkeiten freuen und ganz bestimmt würde sie auch die nächste Nachricht gerne überbringen. Allein schon, weil sie hoffte das am Ende wieder ein Stück Wurst auf sie wartete.  
„Es ist auch meine eigene Dummheit gewesen“ schüttelte Harry den Kopf:  
„Severus hatte mir ja schon verboten unnötige Wege zu gehen... ich hätte es wissen müssen, er verbietet mir doch so etwas nicht aus Spaß.“  
„Es ist geschehen, man kann es nicht rückgängig machen“ wehrte Cassy ab und wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, als sie plötzlich etwas zu hören schien und daraufhin zu einem Fenster hinaus sah.  
Sofort war Tsun bei ihr und sah ebenfalls raus, es wurde lauter, irgendwas unverständliches wurde gebrüllt...  
„Was ist da los“ fragte Harry besorgt, woraufhin Tsun zurück zu ihm kam, ihn auf seine Arme hob und zum Fenster trug. Dort sah man den Professor mitten auf dem Platz stehen, gestellt von drei Fischern die eindeutig keine Hilfe von ihm wollten.  
Den einen Fischer, der ins Wasser fiel, den konnte er heilen und der fuhr mittlerweile wohl auch schon wieder zur Arbeit raus. Natürlich waren er und seine Kollegen sehr dankbar, wollten Severus behandeln, aber der lehnte das Geld entschieden ab.  
Bedanken wollten diese Fischer sich wohl auch nicht, einer wedelte nun mit der Faust und zeigte auch zum Gasthaus... das war doch bestimmt der Verehrer von Astrid.  
„Er muss derjenige sein, der mit Astrid ausgeht“ überlegte Cassy ernsthaft und öffnete die Haustür:  
„Ich bin einfach zu neugierig, wie er sich schlägt.“  
„Ich hoffe er muss nicht zuschlagen“ murmelte Harry:  
„Also ich hoffe es für die Fischer, denn ich bin mir sicher, Severus ist verdammt stark und kommt mit den Dreien gut klar.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte Tsun.  
„Ja, wirklich. Niemand sollte sich mit Severus Snape anlegen“ Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, die drei Kerle warfen ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Boden und gingen dann einen Schritt auf den Professor zu.  
„Das war eine Aufforderung zur Prügelei“ nickte Cassy:  
„Ich hoffe er versteht es.“  
„Bestimmt, und wenn, er würde nie einen unbewaffneten mit einem Zauber angreifen. Das wäre unfair“ murmelte Harry und kaum hatte er das gesagt, lag der erste Fischer auch bewusstlos am Boden. Das war der Verehrer von Astrid gewesen.  
Die anderen Beiden schienen nun unsicher zu sein und zeigten auf den Boden, sagten etwas was Harry nicht hören konnte, vielleicht bezichtigten sie Severus gezaubert zu haben.  
Er machte jedenfalls daraufhin eine ausladende Geste und warf seinen Zauberstab zu den anderen.  
Dann legte sich der zweite Fischer neben den ersten.  
Der dritte Kerl war nun noch verunsicherter, schien kurz mit Severus zu diskutieren, raffte dann seinen Zauberstab auf und zielte auf den Professor, der ließ es zu und dann warf der Fischer auch schon den Stab wieder weg.  
„Er hat überprüft, ob Severus sich nicht vorher verzaubert hat“ stellte Harry klug fest und musste dann schmunzeln:  
„Was für ein lächerlicher Tanz.“  
„Findest du“ staunte Cassy:  
„Ich bin eher davon überrascht wie stark er ist. Ansonsten geht alles so ziemlich nach unseren Traditionen zu. Früher hat man seine Schwerter und Äxte auf den Boden geworfen, heute sind es die Zauberstäbe.“  
„Harry ist nun mal ein Brite“ überlegte Tsun, eher weniger ernsthaft:  
„Die trinken da erstmal einen Tee, bevor sie sich schlagen.“  
„Schwachsinn“ maulte Harry:  
„Und ich wette, ein guter britischer Feuerwhiskey würde euch allesamt, schon vor der Prügelei, umhauen.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht, denn du kennst unseren Met nicht“ nickten Cassy und Tsun gleichzeitig, dann sahen sie wieder zum Platz, und tatsächlich lagen mittlerweile alle drei Fischer bewusstlos am Boden. Severus hatte sich über sie gebeugt, untersuchte sie kurz und holte dann seine berühmte, schwarze Tasche hervor.  
„Er hat wohl zu stark zugeschlagen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, Astrid kam dazu und kniete sich daneben, sie redeten, Astrids Verehrer bekam einen grünen Trank eingeflößt:  
„Das war ein Knochenheiltrank. Das ist so gut wie das Einzige, was ich mir zu Tränken merken kann, die für die Knochen sind alle grün. Vielleicht hat er ihm die Nase gebrochen, oder etwas anderes im Gesicht.“  
„Er ist nun mal auch Heiler“ bestimmte Tsun:  
„Auch wenn er es angeblich nicht gerne macht.“  
Astrid und Severus richteten sich auf, die Tochter von Mike schien ein wenig verlegen zu sein und dann holte sich der Professor extra seinen Zauberstab herbei, um ihr sein Taschentuch in eine Rose zu verwandeln.  
„So einen Mann würde ich auch gerne irgendwann mal finden“ seufzte Cassy ein wenig theatralisch:  
„Aber am Ende wird es wahrscheinlich doch nur ein Fischer. Oder jemand anderes aus dem Dorf. Wir haben es schwer, leider.“  
Astrid nahm die Rose nicht sofort an, stattdessen aber zupfte sie an ihren Haaren und hob diese dann kurz hoch. Harry klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, es war nur eine Perücke!  
Aber eigentlich hätte er ja damit auch rechnen müssen, Tsun war doch ebenso kahl, Daphne und Amelia auch vollkommen haarlos.  
Severus winkte nur gelassen ab und machte aus der einen Rose zwanzig, Astrid wurde knallrot wie ein ganzer Korb Kirschen.  
„Bist du auch...“ fragte Harry seine Freundin, woraufhin diese zustimmend nickte.  
„Aber Dad hat mir erst zuletzt eine wirklich sehr gute Perücke besorgt. Er hat sie mir vor einem Monat an den Kopf gezaubert und auch nur jemand, der den Zauber kennt, kann sie wieder abnehmen. Ich fühle mich schrecklich ohne Haare, Astrid hingegen möchte ihre Perücke zum Schlafen und Duschen abnehmen.“  
„Ich hatte auch eine Zeitlang eine Perücke“ erinnerte Tsun sich:  
„Aber je mehr ich an Muskeln zulegte, umso dümmer sah ich mit Haaren aus. Ich glaube die Beiden machen was miteinander aus.“  
Tatsächlich nahm Astrid die Rosen an und nickte dann ein paar Mal, lächelte und ging dann zum Gasthaus zurück.  
Severus sah noch einmal auf die Fischer, dann ließ er die Tasche verschwinden und erreichte ein paar Sekunden später das Haus des Helden.  
Und man sah ihm an, dass er zufrieden mit sich selbst war.  
„Habt ihr das gesehen“ fragte er neugierig und die Drei nickten zustimmend.  
„Und natürlich hast du was mit Astrid ausgemacht“ wollte Tsun wissen.  
„Natürlich. Sie geht mit mir zu diesem Nordlichtfest. Und dann muss ich mal schauen, ich halte es immer noch nicht für klug sie in das Gasthaus ihres Vaters auszuführen. Und für ein Picknick am Meer ist es jetzt zu kalt, und demnächst auch zu dunkel.“  
Er betrat das Haus und dann schlossen sie auch die Tür, Harry kam zurück ins Bett und Cassy sah nach dem Braten.  
„Nach dem Essen bekommst du den Heiltrank, Harry“ nickte Severus und grinste dabei ein wenig in sich hinein:  
„Sie hätten sich nicht mit mir anlegen dürfen.“  
„Was hast du dem einen gebrochen“ schmunzelte der junge Held, der Professor konnte zurecht stolz auf sich sein.  
„Nur den Kiefer“ wehrte Severus grinsend ab und holte eine Phiole hervor:  
„Ich lege einiges an Hoffnungen auf diesen Trank. Ansonsten muss ich diesen Architekten anschreiben, er soll mir von seinem Blut schicken.“  
„Ich schreibe dann Nathan an“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Aber jetzt essen wir erstmal und dann nimmt Harry den Trank. Vielleicht wirkt er ja, dann müssen wir uns wegen des Werwolfblutes keine Gedanken mehr machen.“


	19. Chapter 19

„Und du spürst nichts, nicht mal Schmerzen“ Severus sah ernst auf den jungen Helden runter, welcher vor ihm auf dem Bett saß, und hielt dabei eine Tasse mit heißem Kaffee in der linken Hand.  
Harry wusste, der Professor hatte es sich irgendwann angewöhnt seinen Kaffee immer mit links zu trinken, damit er mit der rechten Hand weiter arbeiten konnte, oder im Zweifelsfall eben auch zaubern. So wie gerade, er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und zielte auf den jungen Mann.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach von deinem Leben erlösen, dann machst du mir keine Arbeit mehr und ich kann mich ganz und gar Astrid widmen“ überlegte Severus, natürlich nicht wirklich ernsthaft, und grinste dabei genauso wie am Vortag, als er sich darüber freute seinen Rivalen ins Land der Träume geschickt zu haben.  
Und das nur mit einem Schlag, der Held war immer noch sehr beeindruckt davon, zeigte dies natürlich und erklärte derweil, dass er so etwas erwartet habe.  
„Du würdest mich vermissen“ schmunzelte Harry und da zauberte der Professor auch schon auf ihn, der junge Mann konnte es im ganzen Körper spüren, und dann ganz besonders in den Beinen. Ein warmes Prickeln, welches ihm am Ende auch anzeigte wo genau die Flüche saßen.  
„Bedingt“ nickte Severus:  
„Der Trank hat doch gewirkt, er kämpft schon gegen die Flüche an, du merkst es nur noch nicht. Ich brauche Mondkraut, dann braue ich dir eine stärkere Version und dann können wir Morgen vielleicht schon ein spürbares Ergebnis haben.“  
„Mondkraut wächst hier auf der Insel“ freute sich Cassy, aus der Küche heraus, sie hatte Nukka den Napf gefüllt und machte sich nun daran Rührei mit Speck zuzubereiten.  
„Ich darf das Dorf nicht allein verlassen, oder?“  
„Es ist besser so, wer weiß wo du nach dem Kraut suchst und dann läufst du ein paar meiner Verwandten über den Weg. Ich kann gleich mit dir gehen, aber erstmal frühstücken wir gleich. Ich kenne auch die besten Stellen dafür, dann sind wir schnell wieder hier im Dorf.“  
„Wahrscheinlich bist du auch die kompetenteste Begleitung die ich, für eine Pflanze, hier kriegen kann“ bestimmte Severus sachlich und half dann mit den Tisch zu decken. Kaum war dies geschehen, klopfte es an der Tür und Severus sah zum Fenster raus, dann ging er aufmachen und kehrte mit Mike zurück in die Küche.  
„Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen, Harry“ erklärte er und schnupperte fast schon instinktiv:  
„Und vielleicht bekomme ich auch etwas von dem Frühstück ab.“  
„Ganz sicher“ bestimmte Cassy und holte noch einen Teller hervor.  
„Du bist hauptsächlich hier, weil ich mich mit Daphne und Amelia getroffen habe“ stellte Harry klug fest und Mike schnaubte leicht ungehalten.  
Er konnte es nicht leugnen, man sah es förmlich in seinen Augen, wie er sich sorgte und nicht genau wusste wie er auf all das reagieren richtig sollte.  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob man euch genügend trauen kann. Ein paar hier im Dorf scheinen es zu glauben, und auch die Damen aus der Siedlung. Aber am Ende läuft doch einer von euch zum Ministerium und ich finde mich mit meiner Tochter hinter Gittern wieder.“  
„Dort ist es schlecht ein Date zu haben“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab.  
„Und was ist, wenn ihr euch streitet und du wütend auf meine kleine Prinzessin bist“ fragte Mike und setzte sich, erneut schnaubend, an den Küchentisch:  
„Dann rennst du in deiner Wut zum Ministerium, vielleicht aus irgendwelchen Rachegefühlen heraus...“  
„Du scheinst mein Alter falsch einzuschätzen, ich bin kein Teenager und sie ist nicht die erste Frau in meinem Leben. Man kann auch erwachsen mit einem Streit umgehen, das Problem entweder lösen oder sich vernünftig trennen.“  
„Harry ist aber noch ein Teenager, und es könnte ihm mit Tsun genau so passieren.“  
„Ich bin mit Tsun noch nicht soweit, wenn es überhaupt soweit kommt, und außerdem... wieso sollte ich das tun. Ich lebe gerne hier, würde ich zum Ministerium rennen, schießt man mich doch im hohen Bogen von Bjornoya runter“ wehrte Harry ernst ab:  
„Ich empfinde es gerade als sehr unangenehm, dass du hier in mein Haus kommst und uns vorwirfst, wir würden einen solchen Verrat begehen.“  
„Ich muss wissen, wie sehr man euch trauen kann. Ich bin der Bürgermeister, meine Tochter quietscht hier schon seit gestern wegen dem Giftmischer herum...“  
„Ich werde ihr später ein paar Pralinen kaufen“ bestimmte Severus sofort:  
„Und am besten noch etwas von der Salami.“  
„Ich war eben am Hafen“ knurrte Mike und bekam dann das Frühstück serviert, fast gleichzeitig holte Severus den jungen Helden in seine Arme und trug ihn zum Tisch, setzte ihn dort auf einem Stuhl ab:  
„Die haben da jetzt alle Schiss vor dir. Besonders aber mein ehemaliger Schwiegersohn in Spe. Zum Glück denkt er nicht darüber nach, sich ein neues Fanggebiet zu suchen... noch nicht.“  
„Wenn er das wirklich macht, dann solltest du froh sein das deine Tochter nicht an einen solchen Feigling geraten ist. Ich habe Harry sechs Jahre lang in der Schule gequält, gedemütigt und gehasst, und trotzdem sitzt er noch hier und lässt sich von mir heilen.“  
„Weil ich jetzt weiß, dass alles nur ein Schauspiel war. Für Voldemort, damit er nicht glaubt er kommt über dich an mich.“  
„Wie sieht es aus, mit seinen Beinen?“  
„Wir haben mit dem letzten Trank einen Fortschritt gemacht, jetzt brauche ich Mondkraut und braue eine stärkere Version.“  
„Mondkraut wächst hier. Geh nicht alleine los, das Zeug zu holen.“  
„Ich gehe gleich mit ihm“ versprach Cassy:  
„Ich vertraue den Beiden, Daphne und Amelia mögen zumindest Harry auch...“  
„Du bist genauso ein Teenager, wie der Junge. Und Daphne ist gerade mal aus den Windeln raus.“  
„Sie ist das Ebenbild von...“  
„Das macht sie nicht besser, oder klüger, sie muss genauso lernen wie alle anderen Mädchen auch. Mir gefällt das alles nicht, eigentlich hätte Harry mindestens ein, zwei, Monate hier wohnen müssen, bevor er auch nur ansatzweise erfährt das hier auch Halb-Menschen leben.“  
„Wahrscheinlich habt ihr es immer, bei jedem, so gemacht, der hierhin zog. Aber ich bin nicht wie jeder andere, und Severus auch nicht... werden hier Ankläger eigentlich auch im Ministerium untersucht?“  
„Natürlich, darauf ob sie wirklich bei Sinnen sind, nicht irgendwie krank oder verflucht.“  
„Dann kann Severus sowieso nicht zum Ministerium rennen und hier irgendwelche Leute der Halbmenschlichkeit anklagen.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Deswegen“ der Professor krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte das dunkle Mal vor, ein Symbol das man sogar auf der abgelegenen Bäreninsel sofort erkannte.  
Mike zog scharf die Luft ein und schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, ob der „Giftmischer“ wirklich der richtige Mann für seine Tochter war, aber dann erinnerte er sich auch an Harrys Erzählungen...  
„Wenn sie das sehen, dann sperren sie dich gleich mit ein und du wirst solange kein Licht mehr sehen, bis du deine Unschuld bewiesen hast. Im Ministerium sind sie da sehr streng mit, strenger als mit Halbmenschen. Mmh... mmh...“  
„Vertrauen erzeugt Gegenvertrauen“ schmunzelte Cassy leicht amüsiert und aß dann ihren Teller leer:  
„Sie werden sicher ein wichtiger Teil unserer Gesellschaft. Besonders Severus, als Heiler... und wahrscheinlich auch als Ehemann von Astrid.“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht“ bestimmte Mike:  
„Er ist immer noch nicht hier geboren und kennt all unsere Traditionen, und Gepflogenheiten.“  
„Pah, die kann mir Astrid sicher auch mit der Zeit beibringen“ wehrte der Professor ab und half dann damit den Tisch wieder abzudecken, hob Harry auf seine Arme und trug ihn zurück zum Bett. Dort wartete Nukka schon auf ihre Streicheleinheiten.  
„Mmh mmh“ brummte Mike, er wollte einfach nur das Beste für Astrid, das Dorf und auch die Siedlung der magischen Wesen:  
„Ich gehe gleich zur Siedlung, muss mit jemandem über die Situation hier reden. Schau mal bei Astrid im Gasthaus vorbei, Severus, wenn du Zeit hast. Sie wird sich ganz sicher freuen.“  
„Wie kannst du einfach so hingehen, ohne zu sterben“ fragte Harry sofort neugierig, woraufhin Mike ihm den Rücken zudrehte und auf eine kleine Schlangentätowierung in seinem Nacken zeigte.  
„Das ist ein dauerhafter Schutzzauber, jeder der mit einer der Damen irgendwie verbunden ist, bekommt einen. Weil sie ja auch bei uns gewohnt haben, und sich ein paar Stunden am Tag in die unangenehme Gestalt verwandeln müssen. Ich kann also ganz gemütlich hingehen, mit ihnen reden und dann bin ich heute Abend wieder zurück. Wenn irgendwas ist, fragt bei Arnulf nach, er ist auch offiziell der stellvertretende Bürgermeister. Aber ich glaube nicht das irgendetwas Heute passiert. Alle Konflikte sind gelöst, Harry kann sich nicht bewegen und ansonsten hat jeder was zu tun. Außer Cassy mal wieder.“  
„Ich kümmere mich derzeit um Harry, Trudy, Nukka und meine Pflanzen“ maulte die junge Frau:  
„Ich habe definitiv genügend zu tun.“  
„Und das hält dich davon ab auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen“ nickte der Wirt und Bürgermeister ernst, stand dann auf:  
„Ich bin immer noch misstrauisch, was euch angeht, aber das muss ich auch sein. Immerhin habe ich für alle auf der Insel hier die Verantwortung, wenn ich einen Fehler mache rettet mich kein Schutzzauber dieser Welt. Also macht mir keinen Ärger.“  
Er nickte ihnen zu und verließ eilig das Haus, nur wenig später sah man ihn das Dorf verlassen.  
„Also, ich gehe jetzt erst zu Astrid und dann hole ich dich ab, Cassy, du zeigst mir wo das Mondkraut ist. Und wir nehmen dann auch Nukka mit, damit sie noch mal extra raus kommt“ bestimmte Severus und zauberte seinen Mantel herbei, dabei bemerkte er das Harry einen sehr traurigen Blick zeigte und er wusste auch wieso:  
„Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee...“  
Und so dauerte es keine zwanzig Minuten, da saß Harry, eingepackt in Decken und Kissen, im Gasthaus auf einer Eckbank und bekam einen Kakao von Astrid serviert.  
Und er lächelte wieder.


	20. Chapter 20

„Das Gasthaus ist ja mehr ein Gemeindehaus für das Dorf“ nickte Astrid lächelnd, als sie Harry dann das Mittagessen brachte und auch Nukka wieder bei dem Helden war.  
Sie bekam einen Napf voller frischem Fleisch und eigentlich wollte Cassy ihren Freund wieder mit nach Hause nehmen, aber der blieb lieber und meinte, er würde dann sicher von Tsun abgeholt werden.  
Nukka sah man an, dass sie außerhalb des Dorfes war, in ihrem Fell steckte noch Erde und Gras, zum Glück aber musste man Malamutes nicht so häufig baden. Man sollte es auch nicht, denn das zerstörte nur ihr Fell, besser war Harry bürstete Nukka am Abend den Dreck heraus.  
„Aber manchmal gibt es doch schon Besucher vom Festland, oder?“  
„Ja, wenn Fischmarkt ist, oder das Nordlichtfest, und derweil gibt es auch neue Fischer, die dann länger bleiben. Die Fischer sind hier eigentlich auch die Haupteinnahmequelle. Niemand sonst kommt so oft und so regelmäßig hier ins Gasthaus, die meisten können nicht kochen und legen abends mit einem knurrenden Magen an, und dazu macht die salzige Luft auch noch sehr durstig.“  
„Nicht nur die Fischer, ich habe auch schon bemerkt das ich hier mehr trinke als früher. Etwas was aber auch nicht schadet“ nickte Harry ernst und weil gerade sonst nichts zu tun war, setzte sich Astrid zu ihm.  
„Erzähle mir von Severus“ forderte sie ihn auf und sofort konnte man sehen, wie ihre Wangen leicht rot wurden. Er hatte es wohl geschafft ihr Herz zumindest schon mal ein bisschen zu erobern.  
„Was möchtest du hören? Ich finde ja, du solltest ihn selbst fragen, aber ich helfe auch gerne. Und der Professor ist kein einfacher Mensch“ kaute Harry und empfing dann Nukka auf seinem Schoß. Sie war zum Glück satt und damit nicht an seinen Rouladen interessiert, aber auch müde, da sie ja zwei Stunden mit Cassy und Severus unterwegs war. Wahrscheinlich gab es einiges zu sehen, und zu erschnuppern, Harry freute sich schon darauf wenn er selbst das Dorf verlassen konnte und die Gegend erkundete.  
„Seine schlechten Eigenschaften.“  
„Er kann nicht aufgeben.“  
„Das ist eigentlich keine schlechte Eigenschaft.“  
„Doch. Er hängt sich immer so schrecklich verbissen in eine Sache rein, und das solange bis er selbst entscheidet das seine Aufgabe erledigt ist. Deswegen habe ich ihn doch hier, er hat meiner Mutter irgendwann einmal geschworen auf mich aufzupassen und seit dem rettet er ständig mein Leben. Macht sich Sorgen um mich... Außerdem kann er schrecklich sarkastisch sein und die einzigen Freuden seines Lebens bestehen scheinbar nur aus Schadenfreude. Er klopft sich wahrscheinlich immer noch auf die Schulter, weil er seinen Rivalen, und dessen zwei Kumpanen, so erfolgreich und schnell erledigt hat.“  
„Aber...“  
„Er ist auch absolut loyal und treu“ seufzte Harry und streichelte Nukka über den Kopf, woraufhin sie leise, und sehr müde, fiepte:  
„Ich habe das lange Zeit nicht verstanden, nicht einmal wirklich registriert. Ich dachte es reicht, wenn man mutig ist... und ein bisschen intelligent.  
Er ist natürlich auch mutig und intelligent, aber wenn man so treu ist, fast schon stur darin, dann kann man auch mal feige und dumm sein. Denn dann hat man wirkliche Freunde, solche die dann die Sache für einen regeln. Ich musste alles immer selbst machen, ich musste alles selbst lernen, alleine mutig sein, ich durfte nie versagen, oder auch mal die Beine in die Hand nehmen. Severus hingegen hat mit seinen Freunden immer jemanden gehabt, der ihm im Notfall den Rücken freihält. Und so etwas bekommt man nicht, wenn man nicht so ist wie er. Spätestens in der Weihnachtszeit wirst du seine besten Freunde auch kennenlernen, denn sie werden ihn sicher nicht alleine feiern lassen.“  
Harry hatte es wirklich lange nicht verstanden, dass Mut alleine meistens vollkommen nutzlos war, und dann stand er in der Schlacht ohne Freunde da... musste Voldemort ohne jegliche Hilfe erledigen. Er hätte es sicher einfacher gehabt, wenn ihm jemand den Rücken freihielt, er sich nicht nebenbei noch gegen Ratten und Schlangen verteidigen musste. Aber die meisten kämpften, so wie Severus und die Malfoys, und die, welche nicht kämpften, glaubten Harry würde das schon alleine schaffen.  
Deswegen war Severus am Ende auch der Einzige gewesen, der auf dem Schlachtfeld nach ihm suchte. Mindestens Ron und Hermine glaubten doch das Harry nach dem Kampf unverletzt, und wahrscheinlich auch noch in goldener Rüstung, vom Schlachtfeld ritt.  
Eigentlich sogar, wahrscheinlich, waren sämtliche Weasleys der Meinung gewesen.  
„Nehmen wir einmal an...“ riss Astrid ihn aus den Gedanken, aus den Erinnerungen an den Kampf, das Leid, die vielen Toten und Verletzten:  
„Ich lasse mich auf ihn ein... Ihm scheint es ja egal zu sein, dass ich ihn überlebe und dazu...“  
„Wieso sollte es ihm nicht egal sein? Wobei er sich wahrscheinlich auch keine großen Hoffnungen macht, eventuell glaubt er sogar du verlässt ihn, wenn er dir zu alt geworden ist. Aber wenn er nicht mit dir die nächsten zwanzig, dreißig oder vierzig Jahre verbringen wollen würde, dann hättest du nicht mal eine Rose von ihm bekommen.“  
Astrid schwieg einige Momente sehr nachdenklich.  
„Ich weiß schon seit meiner Kindheit, dass ich länger lebe als ein Mensch und mir ist seitdem auch bewusst das mein zukünftiger Partner mir eines Tages wegsterben wird. Deswegen bin ich ja noch nicht liiert, ich habe sehr lange mit der Suche nach dem Richtigen verbracht. Ich bin darauf vorbereitet, dass mein Mann eines Tages keine Zähne mehr haben wird, während ich noch aussehe wie Anfang vierzig. Und das ich vielleicht nicht nur einen Partner in meinem Leben haben werde.“  
„Was fandest du an dem Fischer gut?“  
„Er war stark, gutaussehend und... hatte ein Schiff. Und damit eine sichere Einnahmequelle. Auch wenn das kein Kriterium sein sollte, aber ich dachte ich probiere es mal mit ihm.“  
„Und was habt ihr gemacht, wenn ihr ausgegangen seid?“  
„Wir waren auf seinem Schiff“ Astrid schüttelte sich:  
„Außerdem haben wir einmal hier gegessen. Ich habe es auch nicht übers Herz gebracht ihm zu sagen, dass ich nicht gern auf dem Meer bin. Mir wird da immer etwas schlecht.“  
„Aber du magst das Meer. Severus meint immer mal wieder, er überlegt ob man hier an einem Strand mit dir picknicken kann.“  
„Ich bin gerne am Meer, aber nicht auf dem Meer. Ich kann auch nicht schwimmen, die meisten Bewohner von Bjornoya können nicht schwimmen.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil man es in dem eisigen Wasser schwer lernen kann und unsere einzige Süßwasserquelle ist genauso wenig dafür geeignet. Nicht nur das alle auf der Insel ihr Trinkwasser dort heraus beziehen, es ist genauso kalt wie das Meer. Er will also mit mir picknicken... er scheint mir doch ein wenig romantisch zu sein.“  
„Wahrscheinlich nur bedingt“ kaute Harry und aß dann seinen Teller leer, fast gleichzeitig sah er Tsun aus der Metzgerei kommen. Und er machte sich erstmal auf dem Weg zu Harrys Haus, was bedeutete, Severus hatte ihm also nicht gesagt wo der Held sich gerade befand.  
„Macht er es nur, um mich zu erobern?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wahrscheinlich nur so gezielt. Sicher wird er deinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen, oder so, aber er wird auch nicht mehr jeden Tag mir Rosen auftauchen.“  
„Ich glaube damit kann ich leben“ schmunzelte Astrid und stand dann auf, auch sie hatte Tsun durch das Fenster gesehen:  
„Einiges werde ich wohl beim Nordlichtfest herausfinden, auch wie romantisch er wirklich sein kann. Gehst du mit Tsun hin?“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“  
„Aber...“  
„Er ist wahrscheinlich weiter, in seiner Zuneigung mir gegenüber, als ich bei ihm. Ich mag ihn und finde ihn attraktiv.“  
„Du hast aber auch gerade andere Sorgen, als dich zu verlieben. Sicher wirst du dir mehr und schneller mit deinen Gefühlen im Klaren sein, wenn du dir wegen deiner Beine keine Gedanken mehr machen musst.“  
„Wahrscheinlich. Aber auch meine Auswahl ist wohl begrenzt, er scheint der einzige Homosexuelle zu sein.“  
„Zumindest der einzige, welcher vom Alter her zu dir passen würde“ nickte Astrid und verschwand dann in der Küche.  
Fast gleichzeitig betrat Tsun das Gasthaus und fand Harry auch gleich auf der Eckbank sitzend.  
„Willst du noch bleiben“ fragte der Metzger neugierig und setzte sich erstmal dazu, woraufhin er auch merkte das Nukka zwischen den Kissen und Decken eingeschlafen war:  
„Cassy hat mir gesagt, dass du seit heute Morgen hier bist. Das hätte mir der Professor auch sagen können, als er bei mir die Salami für Astrid gekauft hat.“  
„Ich will noch nicht heim“ seufzte Harry leise auf und kuschelte sich dann einfach an Tsun, das fühlte sich zumindest schon einmal verdammt richtig an:  
„Da ist es nur langweilig und einsam.“  
„Cassy und ich sind ja jetzt da.“  
„Man kann auch einsam sein, wenn man nicht alleine ist.“  
Tsun schwieg, dann nickte er zustimmend und legte seine Arme um Harry, was dazu führte das Nukka aufwachte und ein anklagendes Heulen hören ließ.  
„War sie genügend draußen gewesen“ fragte Tsun besorgt:  
„Ansonsten“ er schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken:  
„Ich könnte dich auch tragen und dann verlasse ich mit euch Beiden ein wenig das Dorf. Mike ist ja nicht da und ich kenne mich auch ganz gut aus. Vielleicht sehen wir einen Bären oder Fuchs... einen Fuchs auf jeden Fall.“  
„Wie willst du mich tragen, Nukka muss dann auch an der Leine gehen. Ich will sie nicht aus einem Fuchsbau heraus zaubern müssen. Sie ist zwar keine Jägerin, aber verdammt neugierig.“  
„Cassy schnallt dich auf meinem Rücken fest“ Tsun stand auf und packte Harry samt all seiner Decken.  
„Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer, also zumindest auf Dauer“ staunte der junge Mann, eigentlich war das sogar eine sehr schöne Idee.  
„Ach, Schwachsinn, und erst recht nicht auf dem Rücken. Komm, gehen wir rüber, packen dich in deine sämtlichen warmen Klamotten und dann machen wir einen kleinen Ausflug. Du hast das Dorf noch gar nicht verlassen und der Giftmischer hat nur verboten, dass du versuchst zu laufen.“


	21. Chapter 21

Harry strahlte.  
Seine Wangen zeigten sich leicht gerötet und die grünen Augen leuchteten vor Freude und Glück. Außerdem gluckste er immer wieder fröhlich auf, während Severus ihn recht neugierig musterte. Dann sah der Professor zum Metzger, der sich gerade seelenruhig um das Abendessen kümmerte... Cassy las ein Buch, welches der Professor aus England mitbrachte und ihr auslieh, Nukka schlief tief und fest.  
Severus sah wieder zu Harry und hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, dann schnaubte er und stellte die Phiole neben dem Jungen auf den Nachttisch.  
„Ich hätte dir Sex auch verbieten sollen“ bestimmte er dann und sofort erstarrte der Metzger in seinem Tun, Harrys Strahlen verschwand:  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt dabei nicht zu viel mit deinen Beinen veranstaltet.“  
„Wir hatten keinen... Sex“ schnappte Harry nach Luft und wurde so knallrot, dass er mit seinem Kopf einem Glas Kirschmarmelade hätte Konkurrenz machen können.  
„Und wieso strahlst du dann so“ fragte Severus, und sah dabei nicht so aus als würde er diese „Lüge“ dem Helden abnehmen.  
„Wir waren draußen, also außerhalb des Dorfes. Tsun hat mich auf dem Rücken getragen, Nukka war auch dabei, und er hat mir ein paar Sachen gezeigt. Das ist die frische Luft und die Kälte, und weil es mir gefallen hat“ maulte Harry:  
„Ich würde in diesem Zustand definitiv keinen Sex wollen. Oder auch nur daran denken. Und mit Tsun bin ich auch noch gar nicht soweit.“  
„Man muss nicht „soweit“ sein, um einfach nur Sex zu haben“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Aber gut, wenigstens hat er dich getragen und Nukka sieht auch ziemlich fertig aus. Die meldet sich heute nicht mehr und will wahrscheinlich auch nichts fressen. Nimm den Trank vor dem Schlafengehen, das Mondkraut wirkt ermüdend.“  
„Ich hoffe der wirkt“ seufzte Harry und dann holte Tsun ihn schon zum Essen an den Tisch, auch der Professor und Cassy setzten sich dazu:  
„Ich würde gerne wieder selbst kochen, einkaufen... aufs Klo gehen.“ Seit er sich in diesem jämmerlichen Zustand befand und Severus ihm sogar verbot auf die Toilette zu gehen, zauberte er sich alle paar Stunden die Blase leer, oder den Darm, damit niemand ihn ins Bad tragen musste. Oder zumindest nicht übermäßig oft, einmal wollte Harry baden und da brachte Severus ihn zu seiner Wanne.  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich nicht gerne trage“ überlegte Tsun schmunzelnd:  
„Du bist auch gerade recht niedlich. Aber natürlich ist es wesentlich besser, wenn du wieder gesund bist.“  
„Ich kann auch niedlich sein, wenn meine Beine wieder ganz normal funktionieren“ schnaubte Harry, musste dann aber doch leise lachen. Alles in allem war der Tag dann doch recht schön gewesen, Tsun trug ihn einmal um das Dorf herum und auf einen der Hügel hinauf. Von dort aus konnte man fast bis zum anderen Ende der Insel sehen, Harry konnte zumindest ein wenig das Meer am Horizont erkennen und wunderte sich dann auch, dass man diese geheimnisvolle Siedlung nicht sah. Denn laut Tsun war diese recht groß, mit ungefähr hundert Bewohnern und die mussten ja auch irgendwo wohnen.  
Aber anscheinend wussten sich die Bewohner recht gut zu tarnen und nur ein paar wenige Dorfbewohner, und die drei Halbmenschen, wussten wo man die Siedlung genau fand... und wie.  
Tsun sah aber von dem Hügel aus, wo sie standen, auch die Siedlung nicht, dafür zumindest den Pfad der dorthin führte.  
Es gab wohl etwas, was früher mal mit Steinen gepflastert war. Aber mit der Zeit, und der zahlreichen Benutzung, wohl mehr zu einem Trampelpfad wurde, als das man noch einen ordentlichen Weg erkennen konnte.  
„Das glaube ich dir sogar“ nickte Tsun grinsend und füllte dann den Teller des jungen Helden, mit ordentlich Fleisch und Gemüse.  
„Die frische Meeresluft ist einfach nur gesund“ nickte Cassy ernst:  
„Es gab schon einige, die sind hier für zwei Monate ins Gasthaus gezogen und in dieser Zeit ständig am Strand gewesen. Erst hat man sie hin getragen, dann gestützt, dann quälten sie sich allein hin und am letzten Tag hüpften sie wie ein junger Fuchs dem Meer entgegen. Aber Mike erlaubt so etwas nicht jedem.“  
„Du wolltest das auch“ stellte Severus ernst fest, musterte dabei Harry neugierig:  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich gezielt nach einem Wohnort am Meer gesucht. Und nicht nur wegen Nukka hast du einen besonders kalten gewählt. Viele Krankheiten fühlen sich in der Hitze wohler, als im Kalten und du dachtest wohl, dass was den Krankheiten nicht gut tut, wird auch den Flüchen den Gar aus machen. Leider ist das nicht so einfach, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast, aber auch nicht wirklich dumm.“  
„Die frische Luft wird dir auch gut tun, dann hat Astrid vielleicht noch zehn Jahre mehr was von dir“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und ja, ich hatte auch was im Norden von Island in Aussicht.“  
„Dort hättest du eventuell auch einen Werwolf gefunden, der dir das im Notfall, mit einem Biss, geheilt hätte. Du weißt ich behandle das mit Werwolfsblut, ein Biss hätte dich sofort davon befreit.“  
„Und deswegen habe ich auch wegen Island überlegt, aber ich sah noch keine Notwendigkeit in dem Biss und hier ist es auch einfach... abgelegener und ruhiger. Der Tagesprophet kann nach Island kommen, solange ich nicht in der Kolonie lebe, hier wird er mir nicht auf der Matte stehen. Und wenn doch, hetze ich einfach Mike auf die Presseleute. Der will ja seine Insel sauber halten und hat bestimmt keine Lust auf Reporter.“  
„Er wird sie wahrscheinlich im hohen Bogen von der Insel treten“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Wir haben nur einmal im Jahr jemanden vom norwegischen Tagespropheten hier, und das ist beim Nordlichtfest. Dann gibt es einen kleinen Artikel wie schön es war, zwei Fotos, mehr erlaubt er nicht.“  
„Es scheint fast so, als würde er glauben ihm gehört die Insel“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Nicht das er es irgendwann übertreibt. Ohne jegliche Lieferungen geht hier gar nichts, und erst recht nicht ohne die Fischer.“  
„Eigentlich gehört ihm tatsächlich ein Teil davon“ erinnerte Tsun sich:  
„Es gibt mehrere Familien, auch meine gehört dazu, die schon seit Wikingerzeiten hier leben und irgendwo gibt es ein uraltes Schreiben, welches Bjornoya unter diesen Familien aufteilt. Aber Mike sorgt sich auch im Grunde nur, nicht allein darum selbst im Gefängnis zu landen, sondern auch um die Insel an sich. Es soll hier friedlich bleiben und zur Not macht er selbst jemanden aus der Siedlung rund, wenn diese sich nicht benimmt.“  
„Aber Mike wird auch nicht jünger. Wer wird Bürgermeister, wenn er zu alt dafür geworden ist. Gibt es so etwas wie Wahlen“ fragte Harry neugierig und schob sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Das Essen roch verdammt gut, und schmeckte noch besser, aber allein der Duft sorgte schon dafür das Nukka im Schlaf fiepte und ihre Pfoten zuckten.  
„Mmh... ich glaube er bestimmt jemanden. Astrid wird es nicht sein“ überlegte der Metzger:  
„Sie hat schon immer gesagt, dass sie mit dem Gasthaus zukünftig genügend zu tun haben wird. Außerdem muss man derweil ins Ministerium, und dann sollte der Bürgermeister ein Mensch sein... allein damit keinerlei Verdacht aufkommt.“  
„Und natürlich sollte er auf der Insel geboren worden sein“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Zum Glück habe ich keine Ambitionen den Haufen hier eines Tages zu leiten. Als Heiler habe ich wahrscheinlich auch in Zukunft genügend zu tun.“  
„Der Bürgermeister muss sich nur genauso gut mit allem hier auskennen, wie Mike“ überlegte Cassy:  
„Aber ja, eigentlich wird hier ziemlich oft ein Heiler gebraucht. Mike hat da ein wenig untertrieben, es kommt nicht selten vor das den Fischern was passiert. Und das ist wohl auch der Hauptgrund, wieso du bleiben darfst, Severus. Er weiß das du gebraucht wirst.“  
„Und schon bin ich nahe dran, meine Sachen wieder zu packen“ schnaubte der Professor, meinte es aber auch nicht wirklich ernst:  
„Wenn er will das ich bleibe, dann soll er mir ein eigenes Haus ran schaffen. Ich kann nicht ewig bei Harry hausen, und wenn der wirklich mal Sex haben sollte, will ich erst recht nicht im Zimmer nebenan schlafen müssen.“  
Und schon war der junge Held wieder knallrot, eindeutig behagte dieses Thema ihm nicht... was Severus umso mehr amüsierte.  
„Das hast du jetzt so gesagt, als würdest du glauben ich hätte noch nie Sex gehabt“ nuschelte Harry in sein Gemüse hinein, woraufhin Tsun ebenfalls neugierig wurde:  
„Mindestens ein Grundstück wird Mike doch sicher frei haben.“  
„Das weiß ich gar nicht...“ Cassy wurde sehr nachdenklich:  
„Aber wenn, und er es dann dir gibt, dann wäre ich schon ein wenig traurig.“  
„Wegen des Geschäfts“ wollte der junge Held sofort wissen.  
„Ja. Ich kann es mir zwar nicht leisten, aber so ein Grundstück würde sich bestimmt auch für einen kleinen Laden eignen. Dort wo ich meine Pflanzen nicht nur verkaufen, sondern auch züchten und ausstellen könnte. Zwar wäre ich nicht dazu fähig alle zu verkaufen, aber Ableger und Samen ganz bestimmt. Emily konnte ich ja auch verschenken.“ Sie zeigte auf die Pflanze, welche mittlerweile einen sehr guten Platz im Wohnzimmer bekommen hatte. Derweil glaubte Harry sogar sie zu hören, wenn es Abends ganz still war und es sich so anfühlte als ob sich Blätter im Wind bewegten.  
Vielleicht aber war das auch nur irgendwas von draußen, wobei es ja eigentlich keine Bäume auf der Insel gab. Und somit auch kein Laub, keine Früchte wie Birnen und Pflaumen, so etwas kam dann mit dem Schiff und war teuer im Supermarkt zu finden.  
„Aber der Heiler ist natürlich wichtiger als ein Geschäft für Pflanzen“ überlegte Cassy und stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen, Tsun und Severus halfen ihr dabei.  
„Ich hätte ja gesagt, ich biete dir an dann in meinem Haus ein kleines Geschäft zu eröffnen. Aber wahrscheinlich brauche ich genau diese Räume dann für eine Praxis. Die ist definitiv notwendig, denn dann rennen nicht mehr fünfzig Fischer los um mich zu holen, sondern bringen mir den Patienten gleich ins Haus“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Und der Keller wird mein Labor, während ich mit Astrid dann in den restlichen Räumen wohne.“  
„Du warst noch nicht mal mit ihr aus“ gluckste Harry fröhlich.  
„Du hast doch auch schon überlegt, dass du nicht mit Tsun zusammenziehen möchtest“ erinnerte Severus den Jungen, woraufhin dieser rot bis in die Fingerspitzen wurde und verlegen nach Luft schnappte.  
„Severus“ quietschte er dann, als er von eben diesem Professor zurück ins Bett getragen wurde.  
„Ich sage nur wie es ist“ nickte der Zaubertränkemeister böse und Harry schlug halbherzig nach ihm.  
„Ich würde auch nicht mit Harry zusammenziehen wollen“ erklärte Tsun sachlich:  
„Ärgere ihn nicht.“  
„Drohst du mir etwa?“  
„Nein, weil du deinen Kopf und deine Hände noch brauchst“ grinste Tsun böse, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Und das Dorf auch. Ich werde zwar selten krank, aber wenn dann richtig. Das letzte mal lag ich eine Woche im Bett und alle zehn Minuten klingelte einer an der Ladentür.“  
„Was hattest du gehabt“ wollte Severus wissen.  
„Ich probiere derweil mein rohes Fleisch, um zu sehen was ich damit machen kann. Normal macht mir das nichts aus, aber wenn das Fleisch eine Woche mit rohem Fisch zusammen in einem Lagerraum lag...“  
„Ich kann es mir denken.“  
„Der Lieferant hat seit dem immer noch Angst vor mir“ verkündete der Metzger recht amüsiert:  
„Ich bin einer der Stärksten und Ausdauerndsten hier im Dorf und ich hatte eins meiner Beile in der Hand, als ich ihn einmal um die Insel jagte.“  
Severus wollte etwas dazu sagen, als es plötzlich heftig an die Tür klopfte und jemand nach ihm rief.  
Sofort riss der Professor die Tür auf und sah in das entsetzte Gesicht des Kochs.  
„Astrid“ keuchte er und schon hatte Severus seine Tasche in der Hand:  
„Sie ist in der Küche zusammen gebrochen. Mike ist noch nicht zurück.“  
„Cassy“ forderte Severus:  
„Du kommst mit, falls es etwas ist was ich nicht kenne.“  
„Gut“ und schon waren die Beiden weg, die Tür wurde lautstark hinter ihnen zugeschlagen.  
„Bring mich hin“ bat Harry und zauberte sich in seine warmen Klamotten.  
„Wir würden da jetzt nur stören“ murmelte Tsun sofort besorgt, hob Harry dann aber doch hoch, sah kurz zur schlafenden Hundedame, und trug den Helden dann zur Tür raus...


	22. Chapter 22

„Runter mit den Haaren, schnell“ Harry und Tsun trafen gerade ein, als Severus sich schon neben die bewusstlose Astrid gekniet hatte und der Koch ihr sofort die Perücke abnahm. Dann riss der Professor die Bluse seiner Angebeteten auf, damit diese besser atmen konnte... Astrid hustete und spuckte dabei einen grünen Schaum aus, trotzdem blieb sie aber bewusstlos.  
„Das ist nicht normal“ bestimmte Cassy sofort und beugte sich runter, schnupperte an dem Schaum:  
„Den Geruch kenne ich, das ist Lavendel.“  
Severus beugte sich ebenfalls runter und schnupperte, nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Das kann aber doch nicht der Grund sein, wieso sie hier in diesem Zustand liegt“ er überprüfte ihren Puls, ihre Temperatur.  
„Lavendel hat einen sehr starken Geruch, und Geschmack“ murmelte Harry:  
„Damit kann man einiges anderes überdecken.“  
„Das stimmt. Und das hier sieht sehr nach einer Vergiftung aus“ knurrte Severus und wandte sich an den Koch, wollte wissen was Astrid gegessen hatte.  
„Nur das was alle hier essen, Mittagessen aus meiner Küche und Frühstück vom Bäcker, und Salami, die du ihr gebracht hast. Die Pralinen hat sie noch nicht angerührt.“  
„Das ist aber wahrscheinlich nur das, was du gesehen hast. Cassy lauf hoch in die Wohnung und sieh nach was sie noch gegessen haben könnte“ schimpfte Severus und hob Astrid an, dann zauberte er auf sie und sofort übergab sie sich in einen Eimer.  
Und das solange bis wirklich nichts mehr in ihrem Magen war und Cassy mit einer angebrochenen Packung Pralinen zurückkehrte.  
„Diese hier riechen etwas nach Lavendel“ verkündete sie und der Professor holte sich die Packung gleich ran.  
„Die hat sie nicht von mir, ich würde einer Frau nur Lavendelpralinen schenken, wenn sie mir sagt, dass sie die mag“ er nahm eine der Pralinen, steckte sie sich in den Mund, biss darauf und spuckte es gleich wieder aus:  
„Alraune und Trollwurz. Wieso hat sie das gegessen, sie hat ja sogar... vier davon gegessen. Einen normalen Menschen hätte das schon längst umgebracht.“  
„Weil sie wahrscheinlich nur den Lavendel und die Schokolade geschmeckt hat“ nickte Cassy ernst:  
„Wir stecken nicht nur so etwas leichter weg, wir haben auch einen ganz anderen Geschmackssinn. Deswegen hat Tsun wohl auch nicht gemerkt, dass sein Fleisch damals verdorben war.“  
„Das ist leider so, es hat nicht schlecht gerochen und auch noch gut ausgesehen. Und als ich es probierte, schmeckte es normal nach rohem Fleisch“ erklärte der Metzger ernst:  
„Und weil ich mehr Mensch bin, hat es mich dann auch gleich umgehauen. Astrid hätte zum Beispiel gar nichts gemerkt. Aber Alraune und Trollwurz, das kann sogar jemanden aus der Siedlung töten. Langsam, wenn man es nicht behandelt, wir müssen etwas tun, sonst stirbt sie.“  
„Ich überlege...“ Severus starrte für einige Momente bewegungslos auf Astrid herunter, der Koch hatte ihr mittlerweile ein Kissen unter den Kopf gelegt:  
„Ich kenne einen Trank mit Mondkraut, der ihr hilft, aber den habe ich nicht parat und ihn zu brauen dauert Stunden. Er ist ähnlich dem, den ich heute für Harry gemacht habe. Dummerweise habe ich meinen Kessel schon gereinigt, ich habe wirklich nur eine Phiole davon.“  
„Gib ihr ruhig meinen“ forderte der junge Held sofort.  
„Das Problem aber ist, ich habe nicht mehr alle Zutaten für ihn da. Mondkraut bekomme ich hier in Massen, aber Elfenmoos wächst hier zum Beispiel gar nicht, weil es keine Bäume gibt. Es wird sicher zwei Wochen dauern, bis ich wieder alles zusammen getragen habe.“  
„Gib ihr meinen und schreib den Malfoys sie sollen zu Besuch kommen und alles mitbringen“ forderte Harry und schon hatte er den Trank selbst herbei gezaubert:  
„Ich halte das noch aus, Astrid kann schon in einer Stunde tot sein. Und dann sind wir alle tot, weil Mike uns umbringt.“  
„Wen bringe ich um“ der Bürgermeister und Wirt betrat die Küche und kreischte sofort entsetzt auf, kniete sich neben seine Tochter und berührte ihre Ohren:  
„Sie wurde vergiftet!“  
„Mit diesen Pralinen dort“ Severus holte sich den Trank von Harry:  
„Ich gebe ihr Harrys Heiltrank, da ist alles drin was ich ihr auch sonst gegeben hätte... und Werwolfsblut, aber das wird ihr nicht schaden.“  
Er flößte Astrid den Trank ein, während Mike voller Entsetzen die Pralinen untersuchte, sie auch probierte und dann in eine Ecke feuerte.  
„Alraune und Trollwurz“ donnerte er:  
„Wer hat ihr das geschenkt?“  
„Das wird sie uns bestimmt gleich sagen können“ Severus hielt die junge Frau fest in den Armen:  
„Wir sollten darauf vorbereitet sein, dass sie sich gleich unwillentlich verwandelt. Dann müsst ihr alle sofort die Augen bedecken, ihr dürft sie dann nicht ansehen.“  
„Nicht ansehen...“ Harry erstarrte, es gab einige Wesen die man nicht direkt ansehen durfte, aber nur eines hatte mit Schlangen zu tun:  
„Gorgonen!“  
Cassy nickte zustimmend, wenn man einer verwandelten Gorgonin in die Augen sah, dann wurde man schnell zu Stein und das erklärte auch wieso die Fähigkeiten der Damen nur töten konnten. Es gab keinen Gegenzauber, außer wohl den Schutz, mit dem Mike und Arnulf belegt waren.  
„Und weil Medusa die erste war, weil niemand daran dachte einen männlichen Gorgonen zu schaffen...“ murmelte Harry leise, Gorgonen waren auch rein schwarzmagische Wesen, konnten aber trotzdem gute Eigenschaften haben. So wie ein Vampir zum Beispiel, der war auch nur dazu geschaffen worden zu töten, trotzdem aber gab es auch viele Gute unter ihnen.  
Astrid hustete schwer und spuckte etwas von dem Trank aus, aber es war noch genügend da, da Severus immer daran dachte und deswegen etwas mehr abfüllte.  
Und dann wurde es still, Astrid hörte für einen Moment auf zu atmen und Mike wurde augenblicklich käseweiß im Gesicht, aber dann rang sie schwer nach Luft, hustete und schlug die Augen auf.  
Severus hielt sie dabei fest in den Armen, sie musste lächeln, dann hustete sie wieder und kotzte etwas Flüssigkeit aus.  
„Was ist passiert“ stöhnte sie über dem Eimer.  
„Du wurdest vergiftet, Prinzessin“ keuchte Mike schwer:  
„Aber Severus hat dich gerettet. Und Harry, der seinen Heiltrank gespendet hat, ihr Beide esst bis an euer Lebensende einmal täglich gratis hier im Gasthaus. Verdammt, woher sind diese Pralinen?“  
„Sie kamen heute Morgen mit einer Möwe“ hustete Astrid und setzte sich mühsam auf, griff sofort nach ihrer Perücke und befestigte sie wieder auf ihrem kahlen Kopf:  
„Sie sahen normal aus, rochen und schmeckten nur nach Lavendel mit Schokolade. Aber das steht ja auch auf der Packung, deswegen hatte ich keine Bedenken... es ist ja auch nicht das erste mal, dass mir jemand etwas anonym schickt. Bevor ich mich an die Arbeit machte, habe ich welche gegessen.“  
„Du isst nichts mehr, was anonym kommt. Ach Schwachsinn, du isst gar nichts mehr was mit irgendwelchen Vögeln hier ankommt“ kreischte Mike, er hätte fast seine Tochter verloren und da nahm es ihm keiner Übel, dass er sich kaum beruhigen konnte:  
„Auch wenn ich es nicht fassen kann, dass jemand dich vergiften wollte. Warum? Du hast doch niemandem was getan.“  
„Vielleicht doch“ überlegte Harry:  
„Menschen töten manchmal aus sehr niederen Beweggründen. Es muss nur das Essen einmal nicht geschmeckt haben, oder sie hat einem Mann einen Korb gegeben, vielleicht ist es auch etwas wirtschaftliches, man könnte an das Gasthaus ran wollen...“  
„Ich glaube, ich muss mal zum Hafen“ knurrte Mike und half seiner Tochter auf die Füße:  
„Einen Verdächtigen haben wir schon, und wenn der, oder sein Schiff, nach Lavendel stinkt, dann weiß ich was ich mit ihm mache. Und sagt mir nicht, der Lavendel wäre kein Beweis, kein Schiff riecht nach dem Zeug.“  
„Tsun, begleite ihn“ bat Severus:  
„Ich muss noch hier bleiben, es kann immer noch sein das der Trank doch nicht stark genug war. Oder das sie nicht gut auf das Werwolfsblut reagiert. Ansonsten wäre ich selbst mitgegangen, schau nach ob du auch irgendwo Trollwurz und Alraune findest, es kann ja sein das er das Zeug nur in die Pralinen gezaubert hat.“  
„Du schläfst heute bei uns auf dem Sofa“ wies Mike den Professor an und machte sich dann mit Tsun auf dem Weg zum Hafen.  
Harry ließen sie auf seinem Stuhl zurück, aber der machte sich gerade eher weniger Gedanken deswegen, Astrid schwankte und schon war Severus da um sie zu stützen.  
„Ich bin nur noch etwas schwach“ seufzte sie und setzte sich neben Harry, der Koch beschloss daraufhin für alle schnell etwas kräftiges zu zaubern. Da das Gasthaus eh geschlossen war, da hatten alle Angestellten richtig gehandelt und erstmal alle Gäste nach Hause geschickt, konnte er das schnell machen und schon bald duftete es nach einem guten Eintopf, mit viel Fleisch und Gemüse.  
„Das darfst du auch sein“ Severus vernichtete die vergifteten Pralinen mit einem Feuerzauber und schien sich dabei über sich selbst zu ärgern:  
„Ich hatte den Kessel sofort gereinigt, für den Fall das ich mich gleich wieder an ihn stellen muss. Oder spätestens Morgen früh. Aber ich habe auch nicht daran gedacht, dass ich mehr davon brauche als diese eine Phiole.“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen“ wehrte Harry scheinbar gelassen ab:  
„Schreib einfach Morgen den Malfoys, entweder sie bringen das bei einem Besuch mit, oder sie schicken dir alles. Und wenn du es ihnen nicht zutraust, dann schreib Remus, er soll den Malfoys die Zutaten bringen. Er darf ja nicht hierher, aber bei Menschen hat Mike sicher nichts dagegen. Ich halte es schon noch ein bisschen aus, Astrid wäre gestorben.“  
„Es war dein Trank, deswegen hatte ich dich gefragt“ nickte Severus ernst und wurde dann vom Koch zum Gemüseschneiden abgestellt. Aber damit hatte er definitiv kein Problem, und zumindest lenkte es ihn etwas von der Sorge ab die er um Astrid hatte.  
„Wer kommt nur auf die Idee mich vergiften zu wollen“ murmelte sie leise:  
„Es muss ja jemand sein, der weiß das ich nur ein halber Mensch bin...“  
„Es kann auch Zufall gewesen sein“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Alraune und Trollwurz hätte einen normalen Menschen sofort getötet, wenn das Zeug in seinem Blut angekommen wäre.“  
„Es ist ein Wunder, dass du wenigstens etwas in dieser Hinsicht von mir gelernt hast“ zauberte Severus die Zwiebeln klein.  
„Eigentlich von Professor Sprout“ wehrte der junge Mann gelassen ab:  
„Und von ihr hab ich definitiv auch sonst mehr gelernt, sie war nämlich immer sehr nett, und vor allem hilfsbereit.“  
Und schon sah Harry eine halbe Zwiebel auf sich zufliegen, aber die fing er schnell auf und warf sie mit halber Kraft wieder zurück. Severus hätte das Gemüse sicher nicht geworfen, wenn er nicht wüsste das der Junge es auch auffangen konnte, aber trotzdem knurrte der Koch ein wenig ungehalten.  
„Ich gehe heim und räume auf, und vielleicht ist auch Nukka aufgewacht und sucht nach uns“ bestimmte Cassy ernst und machte sich dann auch gleich auf den Weg, wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht mehr zum Essen zurückkehren, aber Harry kannte das schon.  
Seine Freundin war, besonders nach so etwas aufregendem, gerne ein paar Stunden alleine und ernährte sich von dem was sie an Essbarem gerade fand. Auch deswegen hatte er sie eingeladen eines Tages bei ihm zu wohnen, sie sollte ein ruhiges Leben mit einem Rückzugsort haben, der größer war als ihr winziges Mädchenzimmer. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie dann ihr Schlafzimmer auch nicht mehr ganz mit Pflanzen voll stellen, hatte somit auch dort mehr Platz.  
Aber mit ihrem Wunsch nach einem kleinen Laden... dafür mussten sie unbedingt noch eine Lösung finden, denn am Ende bepflanzte sie noch den Helden, oder ähnliches, weil sie sich mit ihrem Grünzeug unbedingt ausbreiten musste.  
Harry wollte dieses Geschäft ja auch, er konnte darin investieren und sich auch ein wenig darum kümmern, das war etwas was er dann gerne nebenbei machte und ihm dann auch noch Geld einbrachte.  
„Jetzt esst erstmal was“ bestimmte der Koch und jeder bekam eine Schüssel mit dem Eintopf:  
„Das war ein wirklich aufregender Abend gewesen. Aber ich glaube auch nicht das Mike und Tsun erfolgreich sein werden.“  
„Nicht“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Man muss einiges an Wissen haben, um eine Gorgonin, oder halbe Gorgonin, töten zu können, und auch viel kriminelle Energie. Ihr letzter Verehrer war ein anständiger Kerl, der zwar unternehmerisches Talent hatte, aber sonst eher die Intelligenz mit seinen Fischen teilte. Soweit ich weiß hat er auch nur das Notwendige auf Durmstrang gemacht und dann den Betrieb seines Vaters übernommen. Und ansonsten, es macht eigentlich keinen Sinn sich an Astrid zu versuchen, außer man hat es direkt auf sie abgesehen... oder vielleicht war es ein Test, um zu sehen was bei ihr wirkt, und damit auch bei den Damen in der Siedlung.“  
„Das ist eine Möglichkeit, die wir erstmal im Hinterkopf behalten sollten, und dann wenn wir alles andere ausgeschlossen haben, kommen wir darauf wieder zurück“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Es kann immer noch jemand sein, dem sie einen Korb gegeben hat und der daraufhin viel kriminelle Energie entwickelt hat. Oder der schon mal die Erbin des Gasthauses im Jenseits sehen will. Dafür muss er nur beschlossen haben ein paar Sachen an ihr zu testen. Wie naiv sie ist, ob sie die Pralinen probiert und ob sie Morgen immer noch lebt. Vielleicht schickt er das nächste Mal ein stärkeres Mittelchen, dass dich auf jeden Fall umbringt, und wenn du dann immer noch hier herum tanzt, dann weiß er das du die Pralinen nicht isst. Dann versucht er etwas anderes. Ich würde auch zuerst dich erledigen wollen, Astrid, weil du eben schwieriger bist als Mike. Ich kann Mike dann immer noch erledigen, oder jemanden für ihn zu deiner Beerdigung schicken. Dann hat er ein Avada im Rücken und wird gleich neben dir begraben.  
Alternativ gehe ich ihn in seiner Trauer besuchen, erinnere ihn daran das, das Dorf das Gasthaus braucht und er es nicht betreiben kann und schon bekomme ich es im besten Fall geschenkt.“  
„Aber nur jemand hier aus dem Dorf, weiß das ich kein vollständiger Mensch bin“ seufzte Astrid:  
„Und eigentlich sind hier alle verschwiegen.“  
„Wann ist das letzte mal jemand zugezogen“ wollte Harry wissen und trank dann einfach seine Schüssel leer.  
„Das ist schon fünfzehn Jahre her.“  
„Und was ist, wenn es jemand vom Festland ist? Es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass es eine Gorgonensiedlung hier gibt. Er könnte sich vorher über Bjornoya informiert haben, dann ist er hier angereist und sieht das tolle Gasthaus, will es haben. Dafür holt er sich irgendwelche Informationen, von irgendeinem gutgläubigem Kerl, und schon hat er alles was er braucht. Was ist mit Karl, der kann sich weder an Namen, noch an Gesichter gut erinnern, und er redet gerne mit seinen Kunden...“  
„Karl weiß nicht Bescheid. Also er weiß das es die Siedlung gibt, aber sonst weiß er nichts. Eben weil er gerne redet“ nickte Astrid:  
„Aber du hast recht. Es muss nicht unbedingt jemand von hier sein, es kann auch einer sein der auf einem Schiff arbeitet, oder sich bei einem Dorfbewohner eingenistet hat. Ich gebe zu, das macht mir alles ein wenig Angst.“  
„Was macht dir Angst, Prinzessin“ schimpfte die Stimme von Mike, und da kam er auch schon mit Tsun zurück, der Metzger hob Harry sofort auf seine Arme:  
„Du hast keine Angst zu haben! Aber wir waren leider auch nicht erfolgreich, der Kerl ist vollkommen unschuldig. Und Schiss hat er, nicht nur vor mir, sondern auch vor Severus hier. Wir haben sein ganzes Schiff durchsucht, nur Fisch, nichts anderes.“  
„Wir haben überlegt, was die Motive sein könnten, die hinter den Pralinen stecken“ erklärte der Professor ernst:  
„Davon das es jemand auf die Siedlung abgesehen hat und Astrid als Testobjekt benutzt hat, bis dahin das jemand das Gasthaus für sich will. Es kann aber auch immer noch der verletzte Stolz sein.“  
„Ich würde fast sagen, mir sind die Motive egal, sind sie aber nicht. Bin nicht nur für meine Tochter verantwortlich, sondern auch für den Rest der Insel“ knurrte Mike:  
„Muss Morgen erstmal mit Arnulf darüber reden und dann sehen wir, was weiter passiert. Ich will auch nicht das jemand in der Siedlung unnötig in Panik gerät, am Ende suchen sie selbst nach dem Täter und dann wird es hier für einige sehr ungemütlich und steinig.“  
„Halten wir sie erstmal da raus“ Harry gähnte herzhaft:  
„Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass es etwas größeres ist, als ein verletzter Stolz und trotzdem bin ich mir auch sicher, dass wir das ohne Steinstatuen hinter uns bringen können. Ich bin müde...“  
„Gehen wir schlafen“ bestimmte Tsun ernst:  
„Und wir sollten auch zukünftig auf Cassy mehr acht geben, wird sie angegriffen, wissen wir das es um die Gorgonen geht, wenn nicht, dann vielleicht doch „nur“ um das Gasthaus.“  
„Oder es geht um die Gorgonen und er denkt Astrid ist ein einfacheres Versuchskaninchen, weil Cassy gerade bei Harry Potter im Haus wohnt“ bestimmte Severus und zauberte alles herbei, was er für eine Nacht auf dem Sofa brauchte.


	23. Chapter 23

„Harry“ der junge Mann saß mit Cassy und Severus am Frühstückstisch, als Arnulf sie besuchte und das war wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich für den Bäcker. Normalerweise sollte er doch in der Backstube stehen und seine Waren verkaufen, es musste also sehr ernst und dringend sein.  
„Alles okay“ fragte Harry besorgt, sicher hatte Mike schon mit ihm über die Ereignisse am Vorabend gesprochen und eventuell war Arnulf deswegen vorbei gekommen.  
„Ja, mit mir ja. Ich wollte mit euch über ein paar Sachen sprechen, wegen Cassy...“  
„Dad, mir geht es gut und ich bin hier auch sicher“ klagte die junge Frau sofort, Severus aber stand auf und holte noch einen Teller hervor, füllte diesen ordentlich mit Rührei und Speck. Arnulf setzte sich daraufhin zu ihnen an den Tisch und bekam dann sogar einen Kaffee vom Professor.  
Misstrauisch schnupperte er an dem Gebräu, welches sogar einen, von Gorgonen versteinerten, Bären wieder aufgeweckt hätte, und nahm dann vorsichtig einen Schluck.  
„Ja, hier bist du sicher“ brummte Arnulf und schob die Tasse weit von sich weg:  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, je nachdem was die Motive für den Anschlag auf Astrid waren, kannst du das nächste Opfer sein. Tsun kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, und jeder der von euch dreien weiß, weiß auch das er am meisten Mensch ist. Er hätte das Gift auch nicht geschmeckt, wäre aber wahrscheinlich sofort tot umgekippt. Ich habe mit Mike gesprochen, und ich weiß auch Harry, dass du meiner Tochter angeboten hast hier fest einzuziehen, wenn der Professor raus ist. Aber es gibt im Dorf kein freies Haus mehr und für ein Grundstück muss jemand aus der Siedlung kommen. Und die sollen zur Zeit lieber da bleiben und nichts von den Ereignissen hier mitbekommen.“  
„Wieso muss eine der Damen kommen“ fragte Severus neugierig.  
„Sie geben uns nicht viel vor, aber wenn wir das Dorf vergrößern wollen, dann möchten sie ein Mitspracherecht. Und sie bestimmen dann auch wo das Haus dann hinkommt. Natürlich fragen sie dafür auch dich und Mike, aber sie fällen am Ende die Entscheidung. Das gehört einfach zu unserem Miteinander dazu.  
Aber, wenn wir in die Tiefe gehen, dann sagen sie nichts und wir brauchen sie auch nicht hierher zu holen. Ich kenne da ein paar Jungs, die können dir einen Keller in einer Woche bauen. Da kann der Professor rein, zwei Räume kriegen wir hier schon drunter, unter Wohnzimmer und Küche, mit einem Zugang draußen im Garten. So wie ich das hier sehe, können wir drinnen keinen Zugang machen, und es würde auch viel zu dreckig und laut werden. Die buddeln sich von deinem Garten aus unter dein Haus und machen dir was ordentliches da hin. Verkleiden auch gleich Wände und Böden. Ich bezahle die Hälfte, das ist mein Angebot und Dank dafür, dass du Cassy aufnimmst. Ich kann nicht auf sie aufpassen, ich muss arbeiten.“  
„Dad, du musst dich nicht so sehr um mich sorgen, ich kann auch gut selbst auf mich aufpassen.“  
„Ich nehme das Angebot trotzdem an“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Wenn Severus dann ausgezogen ist, kann ich den Keller sicher auch noch anderweitig nutzen und wenn es nur ein Lagerraum ist. Ersatzweise möchte Cassy dann vielleicht da unten wohnen, das wissen wir ja jetzt noch nicht. Oder es wird ein Schutzraum, sollte das Meer mal an die Tür klopfen.“  
„Das ist noch nie passiert“ schnaubte Arnulf gemütlich und aß von dem Rührei:  
„Aber es stimmt schon, man kann einen solchen Keller immer gut gebrauchen. Mike hat ihn eben schon genehmigt, die Jungs können also heute noch anfangen.“  
„Ich bezahle die andere Hälfte des Kellers“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Wir machen später einen ordentlichen Vertrag. Je nachdem was hier demnächst noch auf uns zukommt, werden wir länger keinen Besuch von den Damen erhalten können. Aber Freunde von mir kommen demnächst hier an, sie werden im Gasthaus wohnen, aber sicher auch oft hier im Haus sein und ich werde es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn ich dann einen Raum habe indem ich mich ungestört mit ihnen unterhalten kann.“  
Harry stellte sich sofort vor, wie Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy in irgendwelchen alten Sesseln saßen, Zigarre rauchten und Whiskey tranken. Ob die Beiden für so etwas zu haben waren, oder betranken sie sich lieber ordentlich im Gasthaus? Severus sollte sein betrunkenes Ich dann aber besser nicht Astrid zeigen, sie war dann vielleicht nicht mehr so begeistert von ihm.  
„Meine Jungs kriegen das schon hin“ Arnulf stand auf und gab Harry und Severus kurz die Hand:  
„Muss meinen Laden wieder aufmachen, sonst steigen mir die Nachbarn aufs Dach. Cassy, kannst du in zwei Stunden rüber kommen und verkaufen, ich spreche dann kurz mit den Jungs über den Keller.“  
„Mache ich, Dad“ schmunzelte die junge Frau und dann war ihr Vater auch schon wieder weg:  
„Er macht sich zu viele Sorgen.“  
„Er hat schon recht, er kann dich nicht beschützen. Und was ist wenn oben ein Fluch durch dein Fenster kommt, und er unten arbeitet? Hier hast du zwar nicht auch immer jemanden um dich, aber bei so vielen Bewohnern im Haus, wird es sich der Angreifer zweimal mehr überlegen“ nickte Harry ernst und Severus trug ihn zu seinem Bett zurück:  
„Schreibst du an die Malfoys?“  
„Ja, gleich.“  
„Schreib ihnen, sie sollen Draco zuhause lassen. Ich kann vor ihm nicht weglaufen, erst recht nicht wenn er mich mit einem Avada begrüßt.“  
„Ist dir über Nacht was auf den Kopf gefallen“ wollte der Professor trocken wissen:  
„Draco hasst dich genauso wenig wie ich, er wird sich mit dir vertragen wollen, mehr nicht.“  
„Ich beschütze dich, wenn nicht“ meldete sich Cassy, und klang dabei recht amüsiert:  
„Ein Avada zwingt mich maximal mich zu verwandeln, mehr nicht.“  
„Und dann sind wir alle Steinstatuen“ maulte Harry.  
„Wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne“ grinste Cassy frech:  
„Altes, wahres Muggelsprichwort.“  
„Ich bin gerade wirklich froh, dass ich bald erstmal in den Keller ziehe. Ihr versteht euch zu gut“ nickte der Professor amüsiert:  
„Und da unten bin ich dann auch sicher, wenn sich hier versehentlich, oder nicht, verwandelt wird. Ich geh mir jetzt bei Mike einen seiner Vögel leihen.“  
Und weg war auch er, Harry atmete tief durch und empfing dann Nukka auf seinem Bett. Sie war draußen gewesen und hatte gefressen, nun wollte sie sich ihre Streicheleinheiten abholen.  
„Wir könnten dir erstmal einen Rollstuhl bauen“ überlegte Cassy ernsthaft, wobei sie wohl eher nicht dazu das Talent hatte:  
„Und dann lässt du dich von Nukka durch das Dorf ziehen.“  
„Sie war noch nie vor irgendetwas gespannt und wüsste erstmal gar nicht was sie zu tun hätte.“  
„Aber kräftig genug wäre sie doch, oder?“  
„Ja, sie ist gut sieben Monate alt und damit könnte sie sicher schon siebzig Kilo ziehen. Vielleicht sogar hundert... aber wie schon gesagt, sie hat noch nie irgendwas gezogen, man müsste es ihr erstmal beibringen.“  
„Das sollten wir wirklich mal machen, dann wenn du wieder laufen kannst. Dann bauen wir irgendwie einen Karren und sie kann unser Zelt ziehen, wenn wir im Sommer wandern gehen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Aber wie bringt man ihr das bei? Ich hätte mir ein Buch darüber besorgen müssen...“  
„Wir bestellen so bald wie möglich eines, das geht über den Supermarkt. Am Besten machen wir das gleich, wenn Tsun rüber kommt, er trägt dich dann zum Supermarkt und vielleicht erschreckt sich Karl dann auch nicht. Er sieht Tsun ja eigentlich am Häufigsten, da dieser oft für seine Füllungen und Gewürze einkaufen geht... wieso weinst du schon wieder?“ Cassy seufzte leise auf, dann gesellte sie sich zu Harry aufs Bett und zog ihn in ihre Arme.  
„Es wird doch alles wieder gut“ streichelte sie ihm durch das Haar:  
„Diese Malfoys bringen die Zutaten mit und dann braut dir der Professor noch einmal einen Trank.“  
„Und was ist, wenn der doch nicht alles heilt“ fiepte Harry, sofort kam Nukka angesprungen und wollte ihn abschlabbern.  
„Dann finden wir eine neue Lösung. Im allerschlimmsten Fall finden wir einen Werwolf, der dir dich beißt. Und wenn Mike es erlaubt, darf er dann hier auch auf der Insel leben. Er wird sicher ein paar Auflagen erfüllen müssen, zum Beispiel das er die Insel nicht mehr verlassen darf... aber unmöglich ist es nicht. Aber erstmal sollten wir auf die Fähigkeiten des Professors hoffen... schade irgendwie schon, dass er sich so schnell für Astrid entschieden hat. Mir gefällt er ja auch ein wenig.“  
„Ihr würdet gut zusammenpassen“ gluckste Harry und löste sich von seiner Freundin, ließ sich die Tränen mit einem Tuch abtupfen:  
„Aber auf Dauer würde er wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig mit dir werden.“  
„Dabei bin ich gar nicht so schlimm“ Cassy spitzte die Lippen amüsiert:  
„Ich finde sogar Daphne ist wesentlich nerviger als ich. Wir sind halt alle sehr temperamentvoll, sogar Tsun. Er zeigt es nur nicht so, weil er seine Energie am Fleisch auslassen kann.“  
Sie stand auf und fing an die Pflanzen im Wohnzimmer zu gießen.  
„Severus wird sicher noch einiges an Spaß mit Astrid haben“ grinste Harry frech, Cassy konnte ihn aber auch immer wieder aufheitern:  
„Oder eben auch nicht. Fast schon schade, dass sie nie Kinder haben werden.“  
„Wir empfinden es als schade, wobei eher nur du, wir Halb-Menschen sind damit geboren worden keine Kinder bekommen zu können und für uns ist es normal. Es gibt keinen Wunsch Mutter, oder Vater, zu werden. Leider können wir aber auch nicht adoptieren, Mutter und Vater werden für das Verfahren immer genau untersucht und dann geht das ans Ministerium...“  
„Man kann auch ohne Kinder glücklich werden. Ich wollte auch nie eigene, das wusste ich schon bevor ich wusste das ich schwul bin. Ich habe schon sehr früh gemerkt was die Presse mit meinen zukünftigen Kindern machen würde und so etwas will ich einfach keinem zumuten. Ich wusste aber auch nicht das ich irgendwann hierher ziehe, ich dachte ich muss da durch... so wie es immer bei allem war, es gab keinen Ort wo ich mal meine Ruhe hatte, außer Hogwarts, und selbst da war mein Leben oft gefährdet. Und jetzt hier, ich hoffe Astrid wurde nicht wegen mir angegriffen. Ich habe auch schon erlebt, dass ich das eigentlich Motiv war und man mir schaden wollte, indem man meine Freunde angriff.“  
„Dann hätte man es doch eher auf mich abgesehen, oder auf den Professor. Ich denke es geht entweder um die Siedlung, oder das Gasthaus“ Cassy untersuchte eine ihrer Pflanzen, es war ein Gestrüpp das aussah als wäre es aus irgendeiner Wüste entwachsen und genauso trocken sein, wie die schlechten Witze des Professors. Aber Cassy hatte ihm versichert, dass die Pflanze, sie nannte sie Martin, genauso lebendig war wie alle anderen.  
„Martin muss umgepflanzt werden“ stellte sie ernst fest:  
„Das machen wir gleich hier auf dem Küchentisch.“  
„Wir“ staunte Harry und schon war Cassy bei ihm, hob ihn mühsam auf ihre Arme und trug ihn zum Tisch zurück.  
„Ja, wir. Martin ist sehr sensibel, es wird ihm beim Umpflanzen besser gehen, wenn du ihn solange im Arm hältst, wie er aus dem Topf heraus ist.“  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie unheimlich du manchmal bist“ ächzte Harry und da brachte sie auch schon das Gestrüpp zum Tisch.  
„Warte nur ab, bis du Martin im Arm hältst. Du wirst dich wundern, wie unheimlich der sein kann. Zumindest für jemanden, der noch nie Kontakt zu einer Affectus ostende hatte.“


	24. Chapter 24

„...Sie drückte mir also diese Pflanze in die Arme und ich dachte sofort, da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht. Da fängt die an zu zittern und klammert sich mit ihren Zweigen an mich. Es war wirklich so“ nickte Harry heftig, während Severus das umgetopfte Gestrüpp sehr ernst ansah. Sie waren zum Mittagessen wieder zusammen gekommen, Tsun war nun auch dabei und hörte Harry sehr neugierig zu.  
„Martin hatte Angst, weil er aus seinem Topf raus war“ erklärte Cassy amüsiert:  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er für jemanden, der diese Art nicht kennt, schon ein wenig unheimlich sein kann. Er ist meistens still, aber starke Emotionen zeigt er schon sehr deutlich. Und obwohl Martin jetzt ruhig zu sein scheint, sehe ich ihm an das er sich gerade in seinem neuen Topf ausbreitet und sich dabei sehr wohl fühlt.“  
„Und „er“ ist wirklich männlich“ fragte Severus ernst und kam dann zum Tisch, um sich seinem Essen zu widmen.  
„Ja, männliche Pflanzen dieser Art sind das ganze Jahr über in diesem Zustand und werden im Juni für zwei Wochen grün, tragen blaue Blüten. Die weiblichen sind das ganze Jahr grün und haben im Juni zur gleichen Zeit ebenfalls Blüten. Ich konnte damals leider nur Martin bekommen, es gibt sie nicht überall zu kaufen und man sollte es auch nur im Juni tun, weil man dann sofort sieht ob sie gesund sind.“  
„Schade das wir nicht Juni haben, ich würde mir gerne einmal Blüten und Blätter von Martin genauer ansehen“ bestimmte Severus und schob sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund.  
„Niemals“ ächzte Cassy sofort:  
„Es tut ihm weh, wenn man ihm während der Blütezeit etwas abnimmt. Und er wirft auch danach nichts ab, alles verwelkt am Zweig und dann wenn es tot ist, muss ich es vorsichtig abziehen.“  
„Wofür hast du dann dieses Gestrüpp, wenn du nichts damit machen willst“ fragte der Professor trocken und empfing einen absolut tödlichen Blick von der jungen Frau. Niemals durfte man auch nur eine ihrer Pflanzen anzweifeln, und erst recht nicht den Sinn ihrer Anwesenheit.  
„Ich bin froh, wenn er in den Keller gezogen ist“ jaulte Cassy dann los und stand auf, um Martin in ihr derzeitiges Zimmer zu tragen:  
„Komm mit, dann musst du den bösen Mann nicht mehr sehen. Ich stell dich zu Anastasia.“  
„Ich glaube das war ein Fehler“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft, musste aber auch ein wenig lächeln, er kannte ja Cassy schon sehr lange und wusste um ihre Macken. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie zum Beispiel einen Karren gehabt, in dem sie immer mal wieder eine Pflanze durch das Dorf zog, wie Astrid es auch einst mit ihren Puppen machte.  
„Ich glaube du solltest dich entschuldigen“ schlug Harry vor und wurde daraufhin vom Professor sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Nicht das du Morgen früh aufwachst und dein Körper ist mit irgendwelchen Pflanzen bewachsen. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn Cassy eine dieser Pflanzen darum bittet, dann machen die das auch schneller als du gucken kannst.“  
„Du übertreibst mal wieder. Pass auf Tsun, wenn es um andere geht, dann übertreibt er gerne, wenn es um sich selbst geht, dann neigt er zu Untertreibungen“ schnaubte Severus, doch Cassy kam nicht zurück und so ging der Professor dann doch hoch um zumindest einmal nach ihr zu sehen.  
„Wieso soll er aufpassen“ maulte Harry, er kannte die Antwort aber auch schon und bekam einen Kuss, von dem Metzger, auf das Haar.  
„Komm, essen wir hier auf und dann trage ich dich zurück in dein Bett“ forderte Tsun.  
„Können wir nicht lieber mit Nukka rausgehen, ich will nicht schon wieder den halben Tag nur im Bett sitzen“ seufzte Harry.  
„Dagegen würde nichts sprechen, wenn ich nicht heute drei tote Rentiere vom Hafen in die Metzgerei hätte tragen müssen. Nacheinander, und dann musste ich sie auch noch zerlegen. Mein Rücken fühlt sich an wie Wackelpudding, und tut auch ziemlich weh.“  
„Ich sehe schon“ Severus kam die Treppe wieder runter und hatte Tsuns Wehklagen wohl mit angehört:  
„Wenn ich dann eine Praxis habe, wird die halbe Insel wegen irgendwelchen Rückenproblemen bei mir ankommen“ Er holte seine Tasche hervor und versorgte Tsun mit einem Trank:  
„Ich gehe rüber und braue noch ein paar allgemeine Heiltränke, damit ich schon mal einen Vorrat habe. Für Harry kann ich ja gerade nichts machen, aber du... geht mit Nukka raus. Solange du ihn trägst, kann ihm ein wenig frische Luft nicht schaden.“  
„Ist Cassy okay“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Ja ist sie“ Severus holte einen grünen Zweig hervor:  
„Sie hat mir sogar dieses Gewächs hier gegeben, das werde ich auch gleich mal untersuchen. Sie sagte auch, wir sollen alles in der Küche stehen lassen, sie macht gleich sauber.“  
Das war das Stichwort für Tsun, er kippte den Trank runter und zeigte sich in keinster Weise angewidert, dann fing er an aufzuräumen und der Professor half ihm kurz dabei.  
„Was ist das für ein Zweig“ fragte Harry noch neugieriger:  
„Sie braucht wirklich ein Geschäft. Eventuell mit einem kleinen Lieferservice. Sicher ist man auf dem Festland an ihren Pflanzen interessiert.“  
„Ich auf jeden Fall, sie erzählte mir gerade, dass sie daran arbeitet eine norwegische Feenranke zu bekommen. Das wäre nicht einfach, und auch nicht günstig, aber sie hat gespart und für die norwegische Unterart braucht man keine spezielle Lizenz. Für die rumänische schon, aber die norwegische ist fast genauso gut.“  
„Professor Sprout erzählte uns von Feenranken...“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Ich werde Nukka nicht in die Nähe dieser Pflanze lassen und du solltest Cassy mindestens die Hälfte bezahlen, wenn du auch was davon nutzen will.“  
„Das habe ich ihr gerade auch angeboten, und natürlich war sie begeistert“ nickte Severus ernst und musterte Tsun dann:  
„Es ist immer mehr klar wieso du dir eine Lebensmittelvergiftung eingefangen hast, selbst ich muss von meinen eigenen Tränken würgen.“  
„Aber zumindest hat der Trank gewirkt, die Schmerzen sind weg. Geh du brauen und ich kümmere mich um Harry.“  
„So war das gedacht“ und weg war der Professor, Harry atmete tief durch und zauberte sich dann in seine warmen Klamotten.  
„Ich hoffe die Malfoys kommen bald mit den Zutaten.“  
„Bestimmt“ schmunzelte Tsun und holte dann Nukkas Leine hervor, sofort fing sie an zu jaulen und zu maulen. Sie wusste zwar, dass Harry gerade nicht laufen konnte, die Leine mochte sie aber trotzdem immer noch nicht.  
Aber Tsun traute sich auch nicht, sie frei neben sich laufen zu lassen, besonders dann nicht wenn sie das Dorf verlassen wollten.  
Und schon war sie auf der Flucht vor ihm, aber er fing sie schnell ein und kannte keine Gnade. Mit zwei Handgriffen hatte er Halsband und Leine angelegt, sie warf sich auf den Boden und robbte jaulend herum, versuchte das Halsband mit ihren Pfoten abzustreifen.  
Aber sie wusste auch sehr gut, dass dies nicht funktionierte.  
„Vielleicht ist irgendwas an dem Halsband falsch“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Aber es sitzt auf jeden Fall gut, scheint sie nicht einzuschränken, oder irgendwas. Und das rosa...“  
„Sie kann die Farbe wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkennen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und als ich sie bekam war ein grünes Halsband dabei, das mochte sie auch nicht. Sie zickt nur herum, weil sie sonst ohne alles neben mir herlaufen darf. Aber ich bin gerade auch nicht in der Lage sie so zu behandeln, wie ich es sonst immer mache, deswegen ist es besser wenn du sie an der Leine führst.“  
„Das denke ich mir eben auch“ bestimmte Tsun und ging dann zu Harry, um ihn sich auf den Rücken zu schnallen. Dafür hatten sie mittlerweile ein Gebilde aus Leder gezaubert, welches sie leicht alleine anlegen konnten und Harry gut festhielt.  
Aber eigentlich hätte der junge Held auch nicht gedacht, dass er dieses Ding nicht mehr allzu lange brauchte. Wenn sie den Kerl geschnappt hatten, der Astrid vergiften wollte, dann würde ihm Harry noch extra eine verpassen.  
Das würde er sich definitiv nicht nehmen lassen.  
„Ist dein Rücken wirklich wieder okay“ fragte Harry besorgt und Tsun bestätigte dies, dann verließen sie zusammen das Haus und sahen dort auch schon die Arbeiter am Zugang für den Keller arbeiten.  
„Wir haben gar nichts von euch gehört“ stellte Harry erstaunt fest.  
„Wir haben auch bis jetzt nur geplant. Gleich kommt Arnulf noch mal, dann besprechen wir alles mit ihm und diesem gruseligen Kerl.“  
„Ihr meint Severus, ja er wird dann auch im Keller wohnen“ schmunzelte Harry.  
„So sieht er auch aus“ nickten die Arbeiter heftig, mussten dann aber auch lachen:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem hier, wir werden zwar zukünftig etwas lauter sein, aber auch schon in einer Woche mit allem fertig. Ist nicht unser erster Keller, und unsere Eltern haben den unter dem Gasthaus gebaut. Das Problem ist hier halt nur der Stein, deswegen gibt es hier auch so wenige Keller. Wäre das nicht so schwierig, wären wir in drei Tagen fertig.“  
„Eine Woche ist doch auch schon sehr kurz“ lächelte Harry, doch dann lächelte er nicht mehr denn Nukka erleichterte gerade genau dort wo einer der Arbeiter grub:  
„Nukka!“  
„Ach, das kommt sowieso weg“ lachten die Männer und dann gingen Tsun, Harry und Nukka auch los, sie wollten die Arbeiter nicht länger aufhalten.  
„Vielleicht kann ich sie danach auch dafür begeistern, mir einen Keller zu bauen“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Sie werden nicht günstig sein, aber ich habe viel angespart. Immerhin zahle ich keine Miete und gebe nur für das Notwendige Geld aus.“  
„Du könntest den Keller als Lagerraum nutzen“ seufzte Harry und kuschelte sich an den Rücken des Metzgers.  
„Daran habe ich gedacht. Ich bestelle eine Schiffsladung mehr, verarbeite das und lagere es dann im Keller. Das wird mir drei Tage ordentlich Arbeit verschaffen, aber dann hab ich auch immer was da. Gehen wir erstmal zum Hafen.“  
Er trug Harry zum Hafen und kein einziges Schiff war zu sehen, sie waren alle auf dem Meer draußen. Nukka entdeckte sofort eine Möwe und jaulte dieser entgegen, aber sie war sich der Leine auch bewusst und wahrscheinlich wollte sie mit dem Vogel auch nur Freundschaft schließen.  
So wie mit dem weißen Fuchs zuletzt, der hatte aber kein Interesse und war schneller weg als Nukka ihn anfiepen konnte.  
Harry dachte seit dem immer ernsthafter darüber nach, ob sein kleiner Liebling nicht einen felligen Freund brauchte, einen weiteren Malamute. Aber kein Mädchen mehr, denn sie würden sich dann nicht gut vertragen. Diese Rasse war nun mal ein Rudeltier, irgendjemand musste über dem anderen stehen und das wurde bei Rüde und Hündin besser geklärt, als bei zwei Damen.  
Harry war froh, dass er mittlerweile alle Bücher über die Erziehung von Hunden, und diese Rasse, gelesen hatte.  
„Möchte sie mit der Möwe Freundschaft schließen“ fragte Tsun neugierig:  
„Der Vogel scheint aber auch eher nicht interessiert zu sein“ er wandte sich dem Meer zu und kniff die Augen für einen Moment zusammen, dann nickte er zustimmend:  
„Wie es aussieht, wird in den nächsten Tagen einiges hier zufrieren. Dann müssen wir wieder damit rechnen, dass die Eisbären rüber kommen.“  
„Ist das ein Problem?“  
„Vielleicht. Sie finden nicht mehr so viel Beute wie früher, es kann sein das die besonders Hungrigen sich auf den langen Weg machen und dann auch mal ins Dorf hinein schauen.“  
„Und...“ Harry hatte da eine ganz schlimme Ahnung.  
„Dann werden wir sie verjagen. Entweder mit Zaubern, oder mit Stöcken und lauten Geräuschen... Sobald die Robben und Seehunde da sind, müssen sie nicht mehr im Dorf nach Beute suchen.“  
„Und wenn sie besonders hungrig sind? Zu hungrig um, vor Geräuschen und Zaubern Angst zu haben?“  
„Dann gibt es auch mal Eisbärenfleischwurst in meiner Theke. Aber das kam das letzte mal vor zehn Jahren vor. In der Regel fliehen sie schon vor harmlosen Knallzaubern und Mike kennt eine ganze Palette davon. Komm, schauen wir mal, ob wir noch ein paar Füchse sehen, die fandest du doch so süß.“


	25. Chapter 25

„Ich würde ja zu gerne wissen, was ihr immer macht, wenn ihr mit Nukka unterwegs seid“ Professor Severus Snape sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler sehr ernst an. Harry strahlte einmal wieder über das ganze Gesicht und sah aus, als hätte er mit Tsun mehr Spaß gehabt, als es ihm erlaubt war.  
Nukka hingegen lag leise schnarchend, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, neben dem Kamin und etwas essen wollte die an diesem Abend wohl auch nicht mehr.  
„Wir hatten keinen Sex“ maulte Harry sofort:  
„Dafür ist es doch auch draußen viel zu kalt. Und die Steine zu hart. Und ich möchte das auch nicht unbedingt machen, während Tsun Nukka an der Leine hält.“  
„Aber du schließt es nicht mehr aus“ stellte Cassy fest, sie saß in der Küche am Tisch und schnitt Fleisch, und Gemüse, klein, auf der Fensterbank hockte Trudy und verdaute gerade einen kleinen Suppenknochen.  
Sofort wurde Harry knallrot und Tsun brummte verlegen vom Herd her, aber das Thema war auch nicht wirklich angenehm.  
„Langsam frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob Tsun der richtige Mann für dich ist“ bestimmte der Professor daraufhin:  
„Irgendetwas unanständiges macht ihr ja da draußen, sonst würdest du nicht so strahlen, und eigentlich kennt ihr euch noch nicht lang genug dafür. Ich sehe hier auch immer noch keine Pralinen.“  
„Ich brauche keine Pralinen, die machen gerade auch nur fett, weil ich mich nicht bewegen kann. Tsun kümmert sich gut um mich, und das brauche ich gerade definitiv mehr als alles andere. Und ich mag diese Ausflüge einfach, die frische Luft, wir haben heute gleich sechs Füchse gesehen...“  
„Sechs“ staunte Cassy.  
„Ja, aber natürlich nicht auf einmal“ nickte Tsun:  
„Für Welpen ist es zu spät und sie sind auch nicht gerade gesellig. Harry findet sie niedlich und mittlerweile können wir uns auch in die Nähe ein paar Bauten setzen, die wir entdeckt haben.“  
„Wenn der Schnee dauerhaft liegt, macht ihr das nicht mehr“ bestimmte Severus sofort und gab Harry einen Trank:  
„Den nimmst du gleich vor dem Schlafengehen, er ist gegen die Schmerzen. Die sind ja immer noch da, nur eben unterdrückt und so soll es auch bleiben bis ich dir das geheilt habe.“  
„Es kam noch keine Antwort von den Malfoys, oder“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen.  
„Nein, aber sie werden den Brief sicher schon erhalten haben. Wahrscheinlich werden sie erst antworten, wenn sie alles zusammen haben und wissen wann sie genau hier ankommen. Und wer alles Lucius begleitet. Tsun, hier, du bringst Harry jetzt mal zum Tisch. Der freut sich ja eh mehr, wenn du ihn hin trägst.“  
Und schon waren die Beiden gleichermaßen rot, der Metzger kam aber dann doch zum Bett und hob Harry auf seine Arme...  
„Cassy“ brüllte der Held und zog den Zauberstab, aber da war Severus schon bei ihr und riss sie zu Boden. Es klirrte und knallte, ein merkwürdig zischelnder Schrei war zu hören, Tsun fuhr mit Harry herum und sie fielen aufs Bett, verbrannter Geruch stieg dem jungen Mann in die Nase.  
Dann war ein Zauber zu hören, es klirrte erneut, Cassy kreischte erschrocken auf und von irgendwoher hörte Harry Nukka bellen.  
„Es brennt, verdammt“ brüllte Severus nur zwei Momente später, und wieder waren Zauber zu hören, aber diesmal waren es Löschzauber.  
„Lass mich helfen“ nuschelte Harry und Tsun gab ihn frei, die Küche war ein Schlachtfeld, mehrere Schränke brannten, und Cassy krabbelte auf dem Boden herum... Trudy saß nicht mehr auf der Fensterbank.  
„Trudy, sie brennt“ schrie Cassy plötzlich und schon war Tsun bei ihr, packte ein Handtuch und legte es über die Spinne, um sie damit zu löschen. Harry griff, vom Bett aus, mit Löschzaubern ein.  
„Sie schreit nicht“ jammerte Cassy:  
„Sie bewegt sich nicht...“  
Sie beugte sich runter auf den Boden, Harry sah durch das Chaos nicht was sie da machte, dann war das Feuer gelöscht und Severus beugte sich ebenfalls über das Tier... er schien Trudy zu untersuchen.  
„Sie atmet nicht mehr, sie ist tot“ stellte er ernst fest und sofort fing Cassy an zu weinen, ein Geräusch das Harry definitiv nie wieder hören wollte. Es klang wirklich so als würde man Nukka bei lebendigem Leibe häuten, vermischt mit einer sterbenden Schlange.  
Die Haustür wurde aufgezaubert und sofort zielte Harry in die Richtung, vielleicht war es der Spinnenmörder, aber es waren zum Glück nur Mike, Arnulf und Astrid.  
„Cassy“ brüllte der Bäcker und holte sich seine Tochter kraftvoll in die Arme, woraufhin sie in seinen Pullover hinein weinte.  
„Das war ein Anschlag“ schimpfte Mike sofort und entdeckte die tote Spinne:  
„Und Trudy ist tot!“  
„Sie war auf der Fensterbank“ schimpfte Severus, woraufhin Cassy aufheulte und noch mehr weinte.  
„Wollte man Cassy mit Feuer töten“ schimpfte Astrid, Harry aber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich kenne den Zauber“ erklärte er sachlich:  
„Remus hat mir mal von ihm erzählt, aber nicht beigebracht... wir dachten das Voldemort ihn vielleicht seinen Leuten beigebracht hat, oder selbst nutzt. Er... also es ist ein tödlicher Zauber, aber wenn er sein Ziel nicht erreicht und auf lebloses trifft, dann fängt das sofort Feuer. Dieser Angreifer hat erst das Fenster zerstört und dachte wohl, er trifft dann noch Cassy, aber Severus hat sie schon zu Boden gebracht gehabt, deswegen traf der Zauber auf die Küche und fackelte sie ab.“  
„Schwarze Magie“ keuchte Mike entsetzt.  
„Ja“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Und ich bin einmal wieder erstaunt darüber, was für Untiefen der Magie Remus Lupin kennt. Ich selbst habe von diesem Zauber nur mal unter den Todessern gehört. Doch niemand beherrschte ihn, man sprach nur davon das er vielleicht nützlich sei.“  
„Trudy“ jaulte Cassy weinend, sie wollte sich gar nicht beruhigen und Harry konnte es ihr sehr gut nachempfinden. Wäre Nukka umgekommen... er wollte gar nicht daran denken, aber er verstand Cassys Trauer wirklich sehr gut. Dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht, der Verzweiflung, er musste an Hedwig denken und daran, dass er damals kaum Zeit hatte, um sie zu trauern.  
„Sie ist mehr durch den Schock gestorben, als durch das Feuer“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Es war ein schneller, schmerzloser Tod... die meisten Küchenmöbel können wir wegwerfen.“  
„Jemand wollte meine Cassy umbringen, wieso“ donnerte Arnulf.  
„Um den Zauber an ihr auszuprobieren“ murmelte Tsun:  
„Es geht nicht um das Gasthaus, oder Astrid, oder Mike, es geht um uns Halbmenschen und wahrscheinlich, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, um die Siedlung. Das dürfen sie dort niemals erfahren, sie würden losziehen und jeden Verdächtigen in Stein verwandeln, nur um sich zu schützen. Und wenn sie wirklich wütend sind, dann fragen sie auch nicht nach ob man verdächtig sein könnte.“  
„Wir regeln das ohne sie, sie dürfen noch nicht mal davon hören und deswegen darf diese Sache hier darf das Dorf erstmal nicht verlassen“ bestimmte Severus ernst und hob die tote Spinne hoch, nun sah Harry Trudys leblosen Körper auch das erste mal... sie sah wirklich aus, als wäre sie mitten im Schock gestorben, ein paar ihrer Augen waren sogar noch offen... Harry rollten die Tränen über die Wangen und sofort war Tsun bei ihm, um ihn zu trösten.  
„Nukka komm her“ forderte der Metzger und holte sich die aufgeregte Hundedame auch in die Arme.  
„Dafür werde ich Sorgen“ bestimmte Mike:  
„Wobei eh alle gerade hier sind die, die Siedlung betreten dürfen. Tsun, du darfst auch deine Wurstlieferung auf keinen Fall abbrechen, sonst kommen sie her und wollen wissen wieso sie ihre Salami nicht mehr kriegen.“  
Tatsächlich brachte der Metzger einmal in der Woche, sehr früh am Morgen, eine Lieferung an Wurst, vor allem Salami, zur Siedlung. Das war vielleicht eine Stunde, und derweil sah er dann auch seine Mutter und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr.  
So etwas erfuhr Harry nun erst, seit es keine Geheimnisse mehr gab und er, genau wie Severus, wusste das es eine Siedlung der Gorgonen auf der Bäreninsel gab.  
„Ich war erst gestern Morgen da“ murmelte der Metzger nachdenklich:  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft was diese Kerle, es sind sicher mehrere, in der Siedlung wollen. Wollen sie sie nur zerstören und damit fast alle Gorgonen vernichten, oder sind sie auf eventuellen Reichtum aus?“  
„Ich schaue die Tage mal, ob es die kleine Siedlung auf dem Festland noch gibt“ bestimmte Mike ernst:  
„Zum Glück lebt da eine Tante von Astrid, ich kann sie anschreiben und ganz unschuldig nach ihrem Befinden fragen... Verdammt. Severus, deine Freunde sollen Harry eine neue Küche mitbringen, wir können hierher keine bestellen. Und dieser Kerl, der die Untiefen der Magie kennt...“  
„Er ist ein Werwolf. Aber er ist gut, er ist mein Lehrer gewesen“ murmelte Harry:  
„Ohne ihn hätte ich Voldemort nicht besiegen können.“  
„Er soll auch herkommen, wir brauchen wahrscheinlich jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können und der Lehrer ist bekanntlich immer besser, als der Schüler. Besonders wenn der Schüler auch noch krank ist. Und das er ein Werwolf ist, das übersehe ich jetzt einmal. Er ist euer Freund, ich vertraue einfach mal darauf das er das alles hier nicht zum norwegischen Ministerium trägt“ der Bürgermeister rieb sich mühsam die Stirn:  
„Das hier ist schwarze Magie, das bedeutet die Kerle kennen keine Gnade und keine Moral. Egal was sie wollen, sie werden versuchen es mit allen Mitteln zu bekommen. Hier testen sie, was eine Gorgonin töten kann, und wenn sie Erfolg haben, geht es in der Siedlung weiter. Kommt, gehen wir Trudy beerdigen und dann esst ihr alle im Gasthaus ordentlich.“  
Er zog den Zauberstab und reparierte zumindest das Küchenfenster, Cassy beruhigte sich langsam.  
„Was sie aber nicht bedenken“ nuschelte sie und versuchte sich die Tränen wegzuwischen:  
„Wir sind halbe Gorgonen, in der Siedlung leben vollständige. Sie haben gesehen, dass das Gift scheinbar nichts brachte, jetzt versuchen sie es mit Zaubern. Aber Gorgonen sind schwarzmagische Wesen und sehr unempfindlich, ein Avada zum Beispiel verursacht nur ein paar Schmerzen und uns zwingt es zur Verwandlung. Ich wäre beim Gift geblieben...“  
„Hätte der Zauber Cassy getroffen, wäre nicht viel passiert“ fügte Astrid hinzu:  
„Höchstens das er sie zur Verwandlung gezwungen hätte, oder sie hätte ein paar Verbrennungen gehabt... Diese Männer, oder Frauen, sind unwissend, sie probieren viel aus und ziehen falsche Schlüsse.“  
„Und das können wir vielleicht für uns nutzen“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Ich schreibe noch heute Abend an die Malfoys. Sie sollen auch Remus einpacken, und der soll ein paar seiner Bücher mitbringen. Du hast Recht, Mike, hier brauchen wir jede Hilfe die wir bekommen können.“


End file.
